Amor en Custodia
by LuzAngie
Summary: Su trabajo es protegerla de lo que sea que pueda dañarla, pero ¿quien lo protegerá a él? [Adaptación]
1. Argumento

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**Argumento**_

* * *

_Como futura reina, sabía que el deber siempre tenía un precio…_

_Para proteger a la princesa Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki tenía que mantener la mente centrada en el trabajo. Tras haber compartido una noche de pasión con ella, Naruto sabía exactamente lo voluntariosa, independiente, y sexy, que era. Pero tenía que olvidar sus sentimientos por Hinata para cumplir su tarea._

_ Naruto era el hombre más atrevido que Hinata había conocido en su vida, y la volvía loca. Sin embargo, cuando el peligro que amenazaba su vida se hizo mayor, supo que era el único hombre en el que podía confiar y solo se sentía segura en sus brazos._


	2. Encuentro Excitante

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-1-**_

* * *

Hinata, conduciendo, contempló el esplendoroso sol veraniego que iluminaba la exquisita campiña francesa y deseó estar a mil kilómetros de allí. Tal vez a un millón. En otro planeta donde nadie conociera su nombre. Donde nadie supiera que el hombre con quien su padre había esperado que se casara iba a casarse con otra mujer y nadie la compadeciera por ello.

«Es hora de que dejes de perder el tiempo en París, hija, y vuelvas a casa, a Konoha».

Ese comentario condescendiente, de esa misma mañana, le había hecho hervir la sangre. Llenaba su cabeza, apagando la voz que, en la radio, cantaba sobre su anhelo de volver a casa. Su casa era el último lugar al que Hinata quería ir.

Por supuesto, la ira de su padre se debía a que lo había decepcionado que el hombre al que había estado prometida en matrimonio desde que era una niña se hubiera enamorado de otra. Le había dicho «¡Una mujer de tu edad no tiene tiempo que perder!», como si estar a un año de cumplir los treinta fuera culpa suya.

Lo cierto era que Hinata quería enamorarse. Quería casarse. Pero no con Sasuke, un amigo de infancia que era como un hermano para ella; él tampoco había querido casarse con Hinata. El problema era que habían seguido el juego al compromiso ideado por sus padres demasiado tiempo, utilizándose el uno al otro para asistir juntos a eventos cuando les resultaba conveniente.

A su padre no le habría gustado nada enterarse de eso. De alguna manera, tras la muerte de su madre hacía quince años, su relación con él se había desintegrado hasta el punto de que apenas se hablaban. Todo habría sido muy distinto si ella hubiera sido un chico. Muy distinto.

Habría tenido otras opciones. Para empezar, habría sido el príncipe heredero y, aunque no tenía ningún deseo de gobernar su pequeña nación, al menos habría tenido el respeto de su padre. Su afecto. Algo.

Hinata aferró el volante con más fuerza y tomó la estrecha carretera campestre que corría junto al Château Verne, la propiedad del siglo XV de Sasuke.

Durante ocho años había vivido feliz y de forma discreta en París. Había estudiado en la universidad y creado su propia empresa. Solo asistía a los eventos reales cuando Neji, su hermano, estaba ausente. Pero temía que eso llegaría a su fin, ahora que Sasuke, marqués de Susanoo, iba a casarse con una amiga suya.

Hinata arrugó la nariz por su estado melancólico. Sasuke y Sakura se habían enamorado, si no fuese porque su amigo era un poco reservado, hubiese jurado que fue amor a primera vista, y se les veía muy felices. Se completaban el uno al otro de un modo que habría inspirado a los poetas; no estaba celosa. En absoluto.

Su vida iba de maravilla. Su galería, Gallery Pearl, acababa de ser reseñada en una prestigiosa revista de arte y tenía más trabajo que nunca. Era cierto que su vida amorosa era más bien inexistente, pero su ruptura con Gaara, el hombre con quien habría creído que acabaría casándose, sucedida tres años antes, la había dejado emocionalmente agotada y algo temerosa.

Diez años mayor que ella, le había parecido el epítome del intelectualismo burgués: un hombre al que no le importaba su sangre real y la amaba por sí misma. Había tardado dos años en darse cuenta de que el sutil criticismo y su deseo de «enseñarle» cuanto sabía se debía a que era un hombre tan egocéntrico y controlador como su padre.

Deseó no haber pensado en él, porque se sintió aún peor. Solo se había sentido tan mal cuando paseaba sola a orillas del Sena y veía a parejas que no podían dar más de dos pasos sin besarse. Ella nunca había sentido eso. Ni una vez. Se preguntaba si llegaría a sentirlo.

Tras romper con Gaara había decidido salir solo con hombres agradables y con valores familiares sólidos. Pero no le habían inspirado más que amistad. Por suerte, su negocio la mantenía demasiado ocupada para pensar en lo que le faltaba. Y en cuanto a envejecer...

Ajustó el volumen de la radio y pisó el freno antes de tomar una curva, pero no funcionó. Suponiendo que había pisado el acelerador, intentó corregir el error, pero el coche entró en una zona de gravilla y empezó a patinar.

Sintiendo pánico, agarró el volante para mantener el coche recto, pero la inercia hizo que el vehículo chocara contra un árbol. Hinata gimió cuando su cabeza golpeó el volante.

Durante un momento, se quedó inmóvil. Después se dio cuenta de que el coche seguía rugiendo, así que levantó el pie del acelerador y paró el motor. Al mirar por la ventanilla comprobó que su coche estaba sobre un montón de rocas y matojos de brezo en flor.

¡Menudo fallo de concentración!

Soltó el aire lentamente y movió las extremidades una a una. Por suerte, había ido demasiado despacio para resultar herida. Eso era bueno, pero se imaginó a su padre moviendo la cabeza con reproche. Siempre le decía que utilizara un chófer para eventos oficiales, pero no le hacía caso. Discutir con él se había convertido casi en un deporte. Un deporte que a él se le daba mucho mejor. Era una de las razones de que hubiera decidido estudiar Bellas Artes en la Sorbona. Si se hubiera quedado en Konoha le habría sido imposible mantener la promesa que le había hecho a su madre en su lecho de muerte: que intentaría llevarse bien con él.

Recordó la conversación de esa mañana. Ella no podía volver a Konoha, no tenía nada que hacer allí. No podía pasarse el día sentada mientras esperaba a que él le buscara otro esposo apropiado. La idea le provocaba escalofríos.

Hinata abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió. Los tacones de sus botines se hundieron en la tierra.

Fantástico. Como propietaria de una galería, era imperativo mantener un aspecto impecable; no podía permitirse arruinar sus preciadas botas de Prada, porque no podía reemplazarlas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no aceptaba dinero de su padre, otra decisión que lo había irritado.

Se inclinó hacia el coche para recoger su bolso. El teléfono se había caído con el golpe y la pantalla estaba rota. No se sabía el número de Sasuke de memoria, así que lo tiró dentro del coche con frustración. Siempre podía llamar al servicio de emergencia, pero entonces su accidente saldría en todos los periódicos. Pensar que «la pobre princesa rechazada» recibiera más atención esa semana le hizo rechinar los dientes.

Tendría que ir andando.

Pero allí de pie, con las manos en las caderas, se dio cuenta de lo lejos que quedaba la verja principal. Destrozaría sus adoradas botas y llegaría acalorada y sudorosa. Esa no era la entrada grácil y digna que había planeado. Si una de las furgonetas de la prensa que había visto unos kilómetros atrás la veía...

Se preguntaba qué hacer cuando tuvo una idea alocada. Por suerte, se había estrellado cerca de una sección del muro en la que solía jugar con su hermano Neji, su primo Toneri y Sasuke en su infancia, durante sus visitas al castillo. Escalar el muro como si fueran espías revolucionarios había sido su juego secreto, e incluso habían creado apoyos para escapar de enemigos imaginarios.

Hinata sonrió por primera vez ese día. Era una medida desesperada, pero solo faltaban unas horas para la boda de Sasuke. Siempre le había gustado escalar de niña; sería aún más fácil siendo adulta.

**{**}**

–Hay una mujer en el muro sur, jefe. ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ella?

–¿En el muro? –Naruto se detuvo en el centro de uno de los pasillos de Château Verne.

–En lo más alto –dijo Kiba, uno de los miembros del equipo de seguridad de Naruto.

Naruto se tensó. Seguramente sería una reportera que intentaba conseguir información sobre la boda de su amigo con la hija de un controvertido político americano. Llevaban todo el día acechando el castillo como buitres. Pero nadie se había atrevido a saltar el muro antes. Por supuesto, había estado preparado para esa posibilidad y por eso habían atrapado a la intrusa.

–¿Nombre?

–Dice que es Hinata Hyuga, princesa de Konoha.

–¿Identificación? –Naruto no creía que una princesa pudiera intentar escalar un muro de doce metros de altura.

–No lleva. Dice que tuvo un accidente de coche y seguramente se cayó del bolso.

Inteligente.

–¿Cámara?

–Sí.

Naruto consideró sus posibilidades. Incluso desde dentro del castillo podía oír el motor de los helicópteros de la prensa que sobrevolaban el edificio. Aún faltaban tres horas para la boda y pensó que sería mejor aumentar el perímetro de seguridad, para evitar nuevos intentos.

–¿Quiere que la lleve a la base, jefe?

–No –Naruto se pasó la mano por el pelo. Prefería echarla al otro lado del muro a darle acceso a la propiedad conduciéndola a la casita que estaban utilizando sus hombres–. Déjala donde está. Y, Kiba, no dejes de apuntarla con la metralleta hasta que llegue –era un justo castigo por intentar colarse en un evento privado.

–Oh, ¿quiere decir que la deje en el muro?

El titubeo de Kiba hizo que Naruto comprendiera que era una mujer atractiva.

–Sí, es exactamente lo que quiero decir –podía ser una loca en vez de una periodista–. Y no hables con ella hasta que llegue. Naruto confiaba en sus hombres, pero no necesitaba a ninguna Mata Hari que los liara.

–Sí, señor.

Naruto guardó el teléfono. No iba a poder participar en el partido de polo que había organizado Sasuke. Maldijo para sí. Se había ofrecido a ocuparse de la seguridad de su boda, y el trabajo siempre era lo primero.

Cuando salió, Naruto encontró a Sasuke y a los demás esperándolo en los establos, con los caballos ensillados y listos para ponerse en marcha. Naruto miró el caballo árabe de color blanco que Sasuke le había prometido. Había estado deseando montar al semental.

Decidió que podía hacerlo de todas formas. Agarró las riendas y subió con facilidad a lomos del caballo. El semental se removió bajo su peso y Naruto le dio una palmadita en el cuello.

–¿Cómo se llama?

–Achilles. Es un animal de lo más rebelde –Sasuke torció la boca–. Se llevaran bien.

Naruto se rio de su aristocrático amigo. Hacía años que habían formado un vínculo irrompible, cuando entrenaban juntos para formar parte de una fuerza militar de élite. Se habían apoyado el uno al otro en los tiempos difíciles y celebrado los buenos. Sasuke solía contar mitos griegos para mantenerse despierto mientras esperaban a que ocurriera algo. Por su parte, Naruto, un rudo australiano del campo, había utilizado un método más sencillo: determinación y fuerza de voluntad. Eso le había sido muy útil cuando cambió las operaciones especiales por el desarrollo de software y creó el programa de espionaje más sofisticado del planeta.

Uzumaki Inc. había surgido de ahí, y cuando su hermano menor se unió a la empresa, la expandieron para cubrir todos los aspectos del negocio de seguridad. Mientras su hermano disfrutaba con la vida empresarial, Naruto prefería la libertad de ocuparse de todo un poco. Incluso seguía aceptando algunas operaciones encubiertas de determinados gobiernos. Necesitaba riesgo y descargas de adrenalina.

–Eres un soñador, _Monsieur le Marquis._

_–_Solo soy un hombre que sabe mantener el equilibrio en su vida –replicó Sasuke con buen talante. Subió a un caballo castaño–. Tendrías que intentarlo alguna vez, amigo.

–Tengo equilibrio de sobra en mi vida –gruñó Naruto, pensando en la rubia vienesa de quien lo había alegrado librarse un mes antes–. No necesitas preocuparte de eso.

Achilles relinchó y levantó la cabeza, retador.

–No me uniré a vosotros todavía. Tengo que comprobar un asunto –mantuvo el tono tranquilo para no alarmar a su amigo, que tenía que concentrarse en por qué estaba entregándose a una mujer en matrimonio, no en la mujer que estaba sentada en uno de los muros del castillo–. Achilles y yo nos uniremos a vosotros en un rato. El caballo tiró con la cabeza y Naruto sonrió. No había nada como utilizar su destreza para dominar a un animal difícil. Le gustaba la bestia.

Hinata admitió que no era más fácil escalar un muro siendo adulta. De hecho, le había dado mucho miedo y le había demostrado su falta de forma. Le dolían los músculos de los brazos. Además, había descubierto que habían talado el viejo castaño con el que había contado para el descenso, y dos guardas de seguridad la apuntaban con metralletas.

No había pensado que Sasuke habría contratado seguridad adicional para la boda. Por supuesto, los hombres no se habían creído lo del accidente de coche. Lo único que faltaba para completar el día era que los helicópteros de la prensa la vieran.

Mirando el terreno irregular donde había estado el magnífico árbol, se dijo que todo era culpa de Sasuke. Y sin duda habían elevado el muro desde que lo había escalado con doce años.

–Si recorren unos doscientos metros por la carretera, encontraran mi coche y sabran que digo la verdad –les dijo a los dos guardas, intentando contener el mal genio.

–Lo siento, señora. Son órdenes del jefe –dijo el que tenía un aspecto más compasivo de los dos.

–Ya. Pero tengo dolor de cabeza y me gustaría bajar.

–Lo siento, señora...

Hinata se preguntó qué harían los dos hombres si decidía saltar. No era una opción práctica, porque probablemente se rompería un tobillo. Cerró los ojos y se tocó la frente. Tenía un chichón tan enorme como un huevo.

Una ola de irritación estuvo a punto de hacerle caer. Se dijo que era irracional enfadarse con los hombres, dado que era culpa suya.

Pero se sentía como una tonta sentada en el muro.

–¿Y dónde está ese jefe vuestro? –preguntó.

–Llegará pronto, señora.

También llegaría la Navidad. En cuatro meses.

Un ruido hizo que Hinata girara la cabeza. De repente un destello blanco entre el verdor captó su atención. Hinata se quedó absorta mirando al bello semental que llegaba al galope. El jinete la dejó sin aliento.

El pelo rubio y revuelto enmarcaba un rostro orgulloso, de nariz fuerte y mandíbula cuadrada. Los anchos hombros y el torso delgado estaban cubiertos por un polo negro ajustado. Las piernas largas y musculosas, perfectamente delineadas por los pantalones y botas altas de montar.

Percibió que estaba furioso, aunque él no había movido un músculo de la cara. La miraba con la intensidad de un depredador. Incluso cuando el caballo se removió con impaciencia y agitó la cola, el hombre siguió inmóvil.

Hinata, con el pulso acelerado, se agarró al muro. El calor estaba relajándole las extremidades. Se dijo que era culpa del sol, no del guerrero que la miraba con una arrogancia casi insolente.

–¿Eres la razón de que aún siga en este muro? –dijo, sin pensarlo. Se arrepintió de inmediato. Había pretendido ser agradable, poner fin a la situación cuanto antes. Pero al ver como él tensaba la mandíbula supo que eso no ocurriría.

Naruto no movió un músculo mientras examinaba a la mujer. Se había equivocado. No era atractiva. Era increíblemente atractiva. Tenía pómulos altos, piel de porcelana, pelo negro con destellos azulados recogido en una cola de caballo y una boca que daba la impresión de estar esperando ser besada.

Por él.

Desechó con impaciencia el inesperado pensamiento y bajó la mirada hacia la camisa blanca que el viento pegaba contra sus pechos y los vaqueros que se ajustaban a sus piernas largas y delgadas. Descubrió que estaba descalza.

Achilles agitó la cola como si a él también lo perturbara la visión. Entonces, la mente de Naruto registró la altanera pregunta que le había hecho y recuperó el control. Era una intrusa y estaba arruinando su partido de polo, si estaba molesta tendría que aguantarse. –No –replicó–. Tú eres la razón de que sigas en ese muro.

Ignorando su siseo de irritación, desmontó y se aproximó a sus hombres. Notó que ella lo seguía con la mirada y se preguntó de qué color serían sus ojos, lo que lo irritó aún más.

Esperó a que Kiba le explicara cómo la habían encontrado y después le pidió que le entregara el bolso de cuero que tenía en la mano.

–¿La metralleta es imprescindible? –preguntó ella desde arriba, con tono de aburrimiento.

–Solo si tengo que dispararte con ella. Deja las manos donde pueda verlas.

–¡No soy ninguna criminal!

–¿Has encontrado algo de interés? –le preguntó a Kiba, ignorándola a ella.

–No, jefe. Las típicas cosas de mujer. Lápiz de labios, pañuelos de papel, horquillas. No hay tarjeta de identificación, como ya le dije. –Ya les he dicho a tus perros guardianes que tuve un accidente y la cartera debió de caerse.

–Muy conveniente.

–¿Para quién? ¿Para ti?

–Tienes una lengua muy afilada para alguien en tu situación – Naruto le lanzó una mirada que habría asustado a muchos hombres. Deseó que ella dejara de hablar. El tono grave de su voz, levemente acentuada, estaba teniendo un efecto inesperado en su cuerpo. –Soy la princesa Hinata Hyuga de Konoha y exijo que me dejes bajar de aquí de inmediato.

Naruto volvió a recorrerla con la mirada, por puro placer y porque sabía que eso la pondría en su sitio.

–¿Qué haces en un muro, princesa? ¿Aprender a volar? –Soy una invitada a la boda y perderás tu trabajo si insistes en dejarme aquí arriba. Es probable que ya esté quemada por el sol. –Lo dudo –el sol no brillaba con fuerza –. Y los invitados suelen llegar por la puerta principal. ¿Para qué medio trabajas?

–Yo no... –ella arrugó la frente.

–¿Periódico? ¿Revista? ¿Televisión? Bonita cámara. ¿Te importa que eche un vistazo?

–Sí, me importa.

Él dejó el bolso en el suelo y empezó a mirar las fotos.

–He dicho que sí me importa.

–Eso me da igual.

–¿Y por qué te has molestado en preguntarlo?

–Modales –dijo él, sonriendo al oír la exasperación de su voz. Ella emitió un ruidito que dejó claro que él no sabía lo que eran los modales.

–Bonitas fotos de famosos –dijo él mirándola de nuevo–. Repito, ¿para qué periódico trabajas?

–No soy una paparazzi, si es lo que sugieres.

–¿No?

–No. Soy propietaria de una galería de arte. Esas fotos son de una inauguración. Pero no es asunto tuyo.

–Dada la situación en la que estás, yo diría que sí lo es –Naruto se frotó el mentón.

–Entiendo lo que parece esto –ella parecía estar conteniendo el mal humor a duras penas–. E incluso aprecio lo eficaces que han sido tus hombres al verme...

–Eso me alegra mucho.

–Pero –siguió ella–, soy quien digo ser. Mi coche está a unos doscientos metros y tus hombres ya lo sabrían si se hubieran molestado en ir a buscarlo, en vez de apuntarme con sus armas como si fuera una terrorista.

–Oh, lo siento –Naruto le dio la cámara a Kiba. No se molestó en ocultar el desdén que sentía por las princesas altaneras, reales o imaginarias, que creían que sus necesidades estaban por encima de las de los demás–. ¿No te lo había dicho? Mis hombres aceptan órdenes de mí, no de ti.

–Muy conveniente –dijo ella con un mohín que hizo que su boca pareciera aún más sexy.

Él no estaba de humor para apreciar su pulla y se planteó tirarla al otro lado del muro antes de verificar su identidad.

–Kiba. Shino. Vayan en el jeep a buscar su coche. Si es que existe. Ella rezongó y cambió de posición. Tenía que estar muy incómoda, pero se lo había buscado.

–He dicho que dejaras las manos donde pudiera verlas –dijo él. –¿Crees que podría esperar en el suelo a que regresen tus hombres? Prometo no atacarte.

El aire parecía zumbar con el calor antagonista que ella le provocaba. Su acento daba a sus palabras sarcásticas un tono sexy. Era una mezcla perfecta de belleza y espíritu. Le costaba controlar su libido y eso lo molestó mucho.

–Creo que podré manejarte.

Ella miró su boca y Naruto sintió que la lujuria lo recorría de arriba abajo. Esperó, sin aliento, a que el calor que sentía en la entrepierna se disipara, pero empeoró. Después, sus ojos se encontraron y la química que había estado intentando evitar fue como una corriente eléctrica.

El modo en que se ensancharon sus ojos le hizo pensar que tal vez había leído sus pensamientos. Pero era imposible. Tras catorce años en el negocio, Naruto sabía ocultar sus sentimientos; había sabido hacerlo al poco tiempo de empezar a andar.

Quizás ella había sentido la misma quemazón que él. Y no le había gustado, a juzgar por su mirada. Eso le dio qué pensar. Si fuera una periodista o, peor aún, una activista política, ya habría utilizado esa conexión para manipularlo, no lo miraría como si la hubiera quemado.

Miró las delgadas muñecas que salían de los puños de la camisa masculina y luego las manos, con una manicura perfecta. Era obvio que no trabajaba con las manos.

Supo instintivamente que era quien decía ser. Se veía en su apostura real, el arco de cisne de su cuello, su aire altanero y en que lo miraba como si fuera un empleado. Su madrastra había mirado a su padre así y Naruto siempre había sentido pena del pobre. –¿Tienes alguna sugerencia sobre cómo puedo bajar de aquí? –¿Te gustaría que sacara mi escalera plegable del bolsillo trasero? –se burló Naruto–. Oh, cielos. La dejé en casa –abrió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba–. Supongo que tendrás que saltar a mis brazos, princesa. Qué ilusión.

–¿Te consideras el nuevo Zorro? –le preguntó ella con dulzura. –Solo porque dejé mi cinturón de herramientas de Batman en casa.

–¿Con Robin?

–Muy lista –a pesar de su malhumor, soltó una risita–.Tira las botas primero –lo último que deseaba era que lo acuchillara con uno de esos peligrosos tacones y, por el brillo de sus ojos, parecía ser lo que estaba planteándose hacer.

–Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no bajo por donde he subido?

–No.

–Tiene más sentido –ella apretó los labios.

–Inténtalo y te disparo.

–No tienes un arma.

–Sí que la tengo.

Ella hizo una pausa y él supo que estaba evaluando si decía la verdad o no. Recorrió su torso y sus piernas con la mirada y él sintió una oleada de excitación, como si lo hubiera tocado.

–Estás siendo muy obtuso –rezongó ella.

–Aún no –Naruto consiguió controlar la irritación por su respuesta física hacia una mujer que ya le desagradaba–. Pero estoy cerca de serlo.

–Si me dejas caer te demandaré.

–Si no te das prisa en bajar de ahí, seré yo quien te demande a ti.

–¿Por qué razón?

–Por impacientarme. Ahora, pásame las botas. Con cuidado – advirtió él.

Con un suspiro, ella dejó caer las botas.

–Ahora tú –su voz había enronquecido, una indicación clara de que parte de él tenía ganas de tenerla entre sus brazos. Eso no tenía nada de malo. Aunque no estuviera interesado en iniciar otra aventura de momento, era un hombre y esa mujer era una belleza.

–Preferiría esperar a una escalera.

Él también lo habría preferido.

–Entonces, acomódate. Dirijo el equipo de seguridad, no el de rescate.

–No me parecía tan alto cuando era más joven –dijo ella, mirando el suelo dubitativa–. ¿Y qué ha pasado con el castaño que había aquí?

–Ahora me confundes con el jardinero, princesa. ¿Qué vendrá después?

–No te confundiré con un hombre agradable, eso seguro –ella estrechó los ojos–. Y el título correcto es «Alteza real».

Él conocía el tratamiento correcto. Aunque no fuera miembro de la realeza, había conocido a tantos en su vida que sabía cómo dirigirse a ellos.

–Gracias por la pista. Pero no tengo todo el día. Así que vamos –

era hora de dejar de pensar en la tentadora curva de sus senos. –¿Tú no tienes todo el día? Gracias a ti, llego con un retraso impresionante –se quejó ella. –Me sangra el corazón.

–Eres muy grosero.

–¿Quieres que te deje ahí arriba? –la amenazó él, impaciente.

–Discúlpame por sentirme intranquila.

–Nunca he dejado caer a una princesa –Naruto suspiró y volvió a alzar las manos.

–Dudo que hayas tenido la oportunidad –farfulló algo en francés y él deseó sonreír. La mujer era puro fuego y descaro.

Apoyándose en las manos, titubeante, ella levantó un muslo y luego el otro, para asegurarse de que sus vaqueros no se enganchaban.

–¿Quieres que cuente hasta tres? –farfulló él.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de reproche, luego cerró los ojos y saltó del muro.

Naruto sintió su esbelto dorso deslizarse entre sus manos y la rodeó con sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo. Ella tomó aire y el movimiento hizo que sus senos se apretaran contra el duro pecho de él.

Se agarró a su cuello y él sintió los latidos de su cuello en el rostro. Sus sentidos se llenaron con su calor y su aroma. El perfume solía empalagarlo, pero no fue el caso con el de ella. Tal vez por eso la sujetó más tiempo del necesario, apretada contra él como si llevara haciéndolo toda la vida. Lo suficiente para preguntarse cómo sería estar dentro de ella.

Tensa. Caliente. Húmeda.

Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dominado por sus sentidos, y se encontró con los exquisitos ojos de un gris perla. Fue como si sintiera el impacto de un misil.

–Puedes dejarme en el suelo –jadeó ella.

Pero él también podía deslizar las manos hacia su trasero y hacer que rodeara su cintura con las piernas. Como si hubiera hablado en voz alta, el aire que los rodeaba se espesó. Sintió cómo cada centímetro de su cuerpo ardía contra el de él.

Casi avergonzado por el intenso deseo que sentía de besarla, la dejó en el suelo y se apartó de ella. Fue entonces cuando vio la hinchazón que tenía en la sien.

–Necesitas que echen un vistazo a ese golpe.

–Estoy bien.

–Ponte las botas. Es hora de irnos –se concentró en agarrar a Achilles mientras serenaba su mente. Lo suyo sería que la cacheara, que comprobara que no era una amenaza pero, diablos, no pensaba volver a tocarla. Ya era bastante malo tener que hacerla subir al caballo. Kiba y Shino tardaban en volver, y se preguntó qué los retenía.

–Prefiero andar –dijo ella, mirando al semental y luego a él.

–Puedes tentar mi paciencia, princesa, pero no te lo recomiendo –dijo él, dándose cuenta de que funcionaba a media asta y que si estuviera en una expedición militar posiblemente habría muerto.

Ella parpadeó, como si su tono áspero la hubiera sorprendido.

–A diferencia de tus hombres, yo no acepto órdenes tuyas.

–Todavía no hemos establecido tu auténtica identidad, así que sube a ese caballo o te ataré las manos con una de las riendas y te arrastraré –dijo Naruto con expresión dominante.

–Me gustaría verte intentarlo –lo retó ella.

–No me digas –le costaba creer que esa mujercita estuviera cuestionando su farol.

Ella cerró las manos y se las puso en las caderas. Eso hizo que él fijara la vista en sus esbeltas curvas, algo poco inteligente, dado su estado de ira y excitación sexual. Por supuesto, no la arrastraría, pero podía dominarla y tirarla sobre la silla del caballo.

–Solo los hombres con apéndices pequeños se hacen los duros

–dijo ella, cauta.

–Y solo las mujeres que son increíblemente estúpidas retan a un hombre al que no conocen respecto a su virilidad. Por suerte para ti, no me siento obligado a demostrar mi valía a determinado tipo de mujeres.

–¿Qué puedo decir? –movió la cadera con insolencia–. Sacas lo mejor de mí.

–Estoy seguro de que esto queda lejos de lo mejor, princesa – farfulló él, molesto por su actitud provocativa.

Ella alzó las cejas y Naruto se dio cuenta de que, sin pretenderlo, había revelado lo atractiva que la encontraba. Sin duda, estaba acostumbrada a eso y se aprovecharía al máximo si le daba la menor oportunidad.

Algo que no pensaba hacer.

Iba a poner fin a su actitud rebelde subiéndola al caballo a la fuerza, cuando sonó su móvil.

–Hemos encontrado el coche, jefe. Es legal. Su cartera estaba debajo del asiento delantero.

Naruto gruñó una respuesta y dijo a sus hombres que se reunieran con él en la casita. Cuando alzó la vista y vio la mirada de superioridad de ella, supo que había entendido la conversación. –Parece que eres quien dices ser. La próxima vez, utiliza la verja –llevó a Achilles a su lado y agarró el estribo–. Dame la pierna.

–¿Ni siquiera vas a pedirme disculpas?

Su tono de superioridad hizo que cualquier posible disculpa de Naruto muriera en sus labios.

–¿La pierna? –repitió, con ojos fríos y velados.

Ella se echó la cola de caballo hacia atrás, dio un paso adelante y tropezó, cayendo en brazos de él. Ya muy sensibilizado al contacto y, preguntándose si lo había hecho a propósito para desequilibrarlo, Naruto la apartó de inmediato.

–No intentes utilizar ese cuerpo tan sexy para conseguir mi favor, princesa –dijo.

–Créeme, tocarte es lo último que deseo hacer.

Agarró las riendas y apoyó el pie en la mano de él. Naruto no supo si sentirse divertido o airado. Si no hubiera tenido que supervisar una instalación informática tras la boda de Sasuke, se habría quedado a enfrentarse al reto que ella suponía. Pero tenía trabajo y no era tan estúpido como para involucrarse con otra mujer difícil.

–Échate hacia atrás –le dijo. No iba a permitir que cabalgara delante de él, entre sus muslos.

–Por favor, deja de mascullar. Eres, sin duda, el individuo más irritante que he conocido.

Naruto estaba a punto de decirle que el sentimiento era mutuo, cuando ella le quitó las riendas de las manos y clavó los talones en los flancos de Achilles. El caballo respondió como el pura sangre que era: se lanzó al galope.

¡Naruto no podía creerlo!

Esa bola de fuego no solo lo había excitado solo con respirar, además le había ganado la partida. Eso nunca le había ocurrido antes.

–¡Maldición!

Jurando entre dientes, Naruto soltó un silbido. Si Sasuke entrenaba a sus animales bien, el caballo pararía en seco.

.

.

Continuará...


	3. Cuidado, Hinata

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-2-**_

* * *

Hinata pasó de estar casi volando sobre el terreno a quedarse inmóvil. El caballo no hacía más que agitar su majestuosa cola, por más que lo apremiaba. Para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, el imbécil que lo había provocado estaba casi a su lado.

–Vamos, caballo. No le hagas caso a él. Es un don nadie.

–Se diría que eres pura miel, pero eres una mandona, ¿verdad, princesa?

–Tú eres un arrogante.

–Eso es gracioso viniendo de ti –dijo él, poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

–No soy arrogante –dijo ella, con una voz que habría hecho que su padre se enorgulleciera–. Estoy segura de mí misma. Hay una diferencia.

–Una diferencia que cabría en el culo de una pulga –dijo él, risueño.

Hinata lo insultó en francés con voz suave, pensando que seguramente no la entendería.

–Genio, genio –dijo él, moviendo la cabeza–. Aunque no se vea, se diría que hay una vena de pelirroja en esa oscura melena tuya

–Supongo que tendría que sentirme halagada porque no hayas dicho «rubia», ¿verdad?

–Nunca te confundiría con una rubia –dijo él con seriedad fingida–. Las rubias me gustan.

–Entonces, ¡sí que me siento halagada! –pensó en dar un golpe a las riendas e intentar escapar.

–No cometo el mismo error dos veces. Échate hacia atrás –dijo él, leyéndole el pensamiento.

Hinata notó lo grande que era la mano que agarraba las riendas y recordó cómo había sido sentir el contacto en su cuerpo. Su pelvis se tensó y una oleada de sensaciones deliciosas recorrió su cuerpo.

Sorprendida, y jadeante, se recriminó por su respuesta física.

Él acarició el cuello del caballo e introdujo el pie en el estribo. –Puedes cabalgar entre mis piernas si quieres, princesa. ¿Quién sabe? Podría ser divertido.

Hinata se echó hacia atrás y apretó los dientes cuando él dejó escapar una risa grave y sexy. Él subió fácilmente al caballo, ocupando la mayor parte de la silla. El caballo se movió, acomodándose al cambio de peso.

–Más vale que te agarres –dijo él por encima del hombro, agarrando las riendas.

–Ya lo hago.

Él miró las manos que agarraban la manta de la silla y luego alzó los ojos a los de ella. Hinata tragó aire, impactada.

–Quería decir a mí.

–Sigue soñando –dijo Hinata, que no tenía ninguna intención de agarrarse a él.

Él sonrió de medio lado, apretó los muslos y el caballo se lanzó hacia delante como si no llevara más que un niño encima.

Instintivamente, Hinata se agarró a su camisa y se encontró pegada a su espalda. ¡Estaba duro! ¡Y caliente! Incapaz de evitarlo, abrió la mano sobre sus músculos abdominales, como si necesitara hacerlo para no caerse. Gaara siempre se había quejado de que no era lo bastante sensual con él, pero en ese momento la dominó el deseo de explorar el musculoso físico del desconocido. Tuvo la sensación de que él soltaba el aire de golpe y, un poco avergonzada por su temeridad, trasladó los dedos a sus caderas.

Afortunadamente el semental no tardó en llegar al edificio principal. Pero fue tiempo más que suficiente para que su entrepierna se sintiera ardiente y húmeda.

«_Mon Dieu»._

Sí, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido intimidad con un hombre, pero ese no era en absoluto su tipo...

Cuando dejó de centrarse en el hombre que sentía con cada célula de su cuerpo, comprendió que no estaban en los establos, sino en una de las entradas laterales.

Iba a preguntarle qué hacían allí cuando él giró en la silla, la agarró y la alzó del caballo. Hinata se deslizó por su muslo y cerró los ojos al sentir una oleada de calor. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, tuvo que apretar las rodillas para soportar su peso.

–Cuando quieras volver a volar, princesa, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata curvó un labio, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, él clavó los talones en el semental y desapareció. Ella dio gracias a Dios.

–¿Señora? ¿Se ha perdido? –preguntó un lacayo, apareciendo a su lado.

En ese momento, Hinata se dio cuenta de que él la había dejado en una zona privada del castillo, lejos de las miradas de los invitados que no dejaban de llegar. Quiso pensar que había sido porque estaba acostumbrado a utilizar la entrada de servicio, no por consideración, pero en el fondo tenía la sensación de que no era el caso.

**{**}**

Naruto estaba en la pradera, junto a la carpa blanca que habían levantado a la sombra de un sauce llorón. No estaba de guardia, pero aun así escaneó a la multitud de invitados que, con copas de vino y champaña, comentaban la bella ceremonia que acababan de ver.

La mayoría de los hombres llevaban trajes clásicos y las mujeres vestidos elegantes y pamelas. Más tarde, se pondrían sus mejores galas para la recepción de esa velada.

Cuando por fin su mirada encontró a la princesa, en un grupo de mujeres que hablaban con la novia, comprendió que la había estado buscando. Maldijo entre dientes.

Su reacción ante ella era muy primitiva. Su altanería, combinada con su belleza natural, era un reto para cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas. Aunque disfrutaba de un reto, su instinto de preservación lo advertía que sería mejor que guardara las distancias.

Tenía reglas firmes en cuanto a las mujeres y nunca se desviaba de ellas. Relaciones breves, dulces y, sobre todo, sencillas. La elegante princesa era la viva imagen de la complicación.

Había visto muchas relaciones desmoronarse y, aunque sabía que no todas las parejas acababan mal, no estaba preparado a correr el riesgo.

–Conozco esa expresión. Estás meditabundo.

–Solo disfruto de las frivolidades –le dijo Naruto a Sasuke, que se había acercado con dos copas de champaña en las manos.

–Pensaba que ibas a traer acompañante –dijo Sasuke

–No mientras trabajo –replicó Naruto.

–¿Te ha dejado? –Sasuke lo miró divertido.

–Sí –Naruto recordó la mirada de Shion cuando le había dicho que no volvería a verla.

–En... ¿cuántas horas? –Sasuke miró su reloj.

Naruto soltó una risita. Había disfrutado de la compañía de Shion durante cinco noches, cuando estuvo trabajando en Viena, el mes anterior. Cuando había intentado decirle adiós, se había puesto furiosa. Lo había acusado de utilizarla. Naruto sabía que tenía fama de ser un mujeriego sin escrúpulos pero, sencillamente, era honesto. No veía el sentido a marear la perdiz y simular sentimientos que no sentía. Tampoco se acostaba con tantas mujeres como sugería su reputación. Si lo hiciera no tendría tiempo para trabajar.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Era una de las listas.

Naruto esperó a que su amigo iniciara otra bienintencionada charla sobre lo bien que le iría sentar la cabeza. Por lo visto, Sakura había reformado al marqués hasta el punto de que Naruto casi prefería estar con ella a estar con él.

–Bueno, me parece bien.

–¿En serio?

–No pongas esa cara de alivio –Sasuke se rio–. No iba a intentar reformar lo irreformable.

–Gracias a Dios.

–Pero necesito que me hagas un favor. Hay una chica a la que necesito que eches un vistazo esta noche, en la recepción.

–¿Una amiga de Sakura, por un casual? –Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

–Sí. Pero no intento buscarte pareja, idiota. Es la mujer con quien mi padre quería que me casara.

Naruto recordó una conversación que habían tenido muchos años antes. Deseó estar bebiendo cerveza helada en vez de champán.

–Hace años mi padre y el de ella decidieron que forjaríamos una fuerte unión si nos casáramos cuando alcanzásemos la mayoría de edad.

–Alcanzaste esa «mayoría de edad» hace diez años, amigo. ¿No es eso muy anticuado?

–Ya conoces a mi padre –la boca de Sasuke se curvó con una sonrisa irónica–. El de ella es peor. Lo cierto es que los medios se han dedicado a revivir la vieja historia esta última semana, sacándole jugo al asunto de la prometida rechazada. Sakura dice que lo ha pasado mal. Naruto sabía lo que era que hablaran a espaldas de uno. En el pueblo en el que había crecido habían hablado de su hermano y de él, pero más por compasión que por injuriar.

–¿Qué es lo que tiene ella de malo? –preguntó con suspicacia.

–Nada –rio Sasuke–. Pero no quiero que te acuestes con ella. De hecho, me enfadaría que lo hicieras. Es fantástica y demasiado buena para ti. Solo quiero que te asegures de que lo pasa bien.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó Naruto.

–¿Ves la mujer que está hablando con Sakura?

A Naruto no le hizo falta mirar para intuir que era la princesa. Por eso conocía tan bien la propiedad. Era amiga de la familia.

–Estoy seguro de que sabe cuidarse sola –Naruto quería, ante todo, evitar a esa mujer.

Sasuke lo miró intrigado. Naruto se dijo que en realidad no tenía nada en contra de la princesa. Excepto que había ocupado su mente toda la mañana y deseaba levantarle la falda hasta la cintura, apoyarla en un olmo centenario y hacerla suya. La idea de que Sasuke y ella hubieran sido amantes le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca.

–Yo también estoy seguro, pero ha venido a la boda sola y me gustaría que la cuidaras. Ya sabes, pedirle que baile contigo, ofrecerle bebida.

–Tienes camareros para lo último, y no soy una maldita niñera – rezongó Naruto.

Sasuke enarcó las cejas. Antes de que pudiera hablar, su nueva esposa se agarró a su abrazo.

–¿Niñera de quién? –los ojos verdes de Sakura se clavaron en Naruto. Sasuke miró con expresión culpable a alguien que había a espaldas de Naruto.

–¿No te referirás a mí, Sasuke? –el tono de Hinata era tan lírico y superior como Naruto lo recordaba.

–Hinata, estás tan bella como siempre –Sasuke dio un paso adelante y besó sus mejillas.

–Ya veo que sí te referías a mí –rezongó ella–. Te aseguro que no necesito niñera –miró a Naruto con tanto desdén que él deseó sonreír.

Naruto recordó cómo había abierto las manos sobre sus abdominales mientras cabalgaban. La princesa había sentido atracción, sin duda.

–Claro que no, _ma petite –_dijo Sasuke–. Te presento a Naruto, un buen amigo mío.

–Ya nos conocemos. ¿Qué tal la cabeza? –preguntó Naruto, sabiendo que eso la irritaría. Miró la pamela, ladeada para ocultar el chichón de su frente. Era rosa pálido, a juego con un traje de chaqueta que se ajustaba a sus curvas y dejaba ver sus perfectas pantorrillas y finos tobillos.

«Unas piernas excepcionales», pensó. Ella arqueó una ceja, molesta con él.

–¿Se conocen? –se sorprendió Sasuke.

–No –replicó Hinata.

–¿Eh? –Sasuke miró a Naruto.

–Se lo digo yo, ¿o lo haces tú? –dijo Naruto.

Tras mirarlo con ira, Hinata ofreció una sonrisa serena a Sasuke y a Sakura.

–No ha sido nada. Tuve un pequeño problema con el coche y tu amigo, amablemente, me trajo al castillo. –¿Un problema con el coche? –inquirió Sasuke.

Naruto decidió que irritarla no entraba en su agenda, aunque su cuerpo estaba pidiéndole que la tumbara desnuda sobre sábanas de seda.

–Lo que Su Alteza quiere decir es que tuvo un accidente de coche, escaló el muro exterior y fue capturada por mis hombres.

–¡Y robé tu caballo porque estabas siendo increíblemente grosero! –lo interrumpió Hinata.

–Vaya, y yo creía que lo robaste porque querías cabalgar –se pasó la mano por el abdomen, incapaz de resistirse.

–Si que pensé en eso –murmuró ella, pasándose la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior–. Pero como no estaba a la altura de mis estándares, ¿por qué molestarme?

Naruto se rio por su descaro. Por suerte, Sasuke estaba demasiado preocupado por el accidente para captar el doble sentido. Sin embargo, la mirada curiosa de Sakura indicaba que ella no.

–¿Te hiciste daño? –preguntó Sakura.

–Solo me hice un chichón en la frente –dijo Hinata–. Fue un incidente insignificante.

–Yo no lo habría descrito así –dijo Naruto torciendo la boca. –¿No?

Hinata sostuvo su mirada–. Tal vez necesites salir más por ahí.

–Es posible –aceptó él, captando el rubor de sus pómulos. Tal vez tendría que salir con ella. Aunque había decidido no hacerlo, diablos, estaba disfrutando con el intercambio.

–¿Qué hacías en el muro? –preguntó Sasuke.

–Intentaba bajar, obviamente –replicó Hinata con acidez–. Habría sido más fácil si no hubieras talado el viejo castaño.

–No tuve otra opción –Sasuke se encogió de hombros–. Era un riesgo de seguridad.

Naruto rio hasta que vio a Hinata compartir una cálida sonrisa con Sasuke. Se preguntó si había estado enamorada de su amigo. Y si lo seguía estando. Tal vez por eso Sasuke le había pedido que le echara un vistazo, por si le daba por causar problemas. Preguntas, preguntas, preguntas. Solo le interesaba la respuesta a una.

«¿Cómo respondería en su cama?»

Hinata, en la recepción, pensó que el hombre equivalía a lobo.

Depredador.

Intenso.

Arrogante.

Capaz de paralizarla con esos ojos celestes. Y, si hacía caso a los rumores que había oído esa velada, era distante y nada emocional.

–Lo llaman Ice porque es puro hielo, y dicen que su corazón es tan difícil de encontrar como un diamante rosa –había dicho una mujer, mirándolo con anhelo desde el otro lado del salón.

Hinata sabía que muchas mujeres consideraban a un hombre así un reto personal, especialmente a un macho alfa como Naruto, pero no era una de ellas. Solo le interesaba un hombre cariñoso y considerado que respetara a una mujer y la considerase algo más que un trofeo que exhibir. Un hombre gentil y sofisticado que buscara amor y compañía, no aventuras breves y diversidad.

Eso le recordó un almuerzo con Sakura, hacía un mes. «Sexy» y «divino» eran los términos que había usado al hablar de un amigo de Sasuke llamado Naruto. Y también «soltero empedernido». Hinata le había dicho a su amiga que no le interesaban en absoluto los hombres con fobia al compromiso. Así que Naruto estaba prohibido.

Aunque estuviera impresionante con un esmoquin hecho a medida.

«Oh, déjalo», se dijo. Muchos hombres estaban guapos con esmoquin. Sin embargo, esos hombres no la habían abrasado solo con mirarla, ni la habían hecho anhelar tocarlos por todas partes. Se dijo que tal vez solo estuviera buscando algo que la distrajera de las sonrisas educadas y las miradas curiosas de muchos de los invitados. Los que eran amigos suyos sabían que nunca había estado involucrada con Sasuke, pero todos estaban pasándolo bien y se sentía muy sola.

Absorta, recordó cómo Naruto la había tenido entre sus brazos esa mañana. No había podido evitar imaginar cómo sería besarlo. Incluso se había quedado quieta, anticipando ese beso.

La velada la había estresado y, además, no podía negar que Naruto la intrigaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que ningún hombre llamaba su atención. Hacía mucho que no imaginaba un beso ni sentía la calidez del abrazo de un hombre.

Hinata hizo una mueca.

«No intentes utilizar ese cuerpo tan sexy para conseguir mi favor, princesa», había dicho él.

Hinata apretó los labios.

Arrogante.

Grosero.

Burdo.

Inculto.

Sin embargo, ella había tocado su cuerpo en cuanto había tenido oportunidad. Hinata se llevó la copa de champán a los labios. Vacía. Diablos.

El médico que Naruto había enviado para que la viera, un gesto inesperado que aún no le había agradecido, le había recomendado que no bebiera esa noche. Pero ser la «prometida rechazada» en una sala llena de gente le daba ganas de beber.

Agarró una copa de la bandeja de un camarero y tomó un sorbo. No la sorprendía que las mujeres hablaran de Naruto. Un hombre que podía alzar a una mujer de un caballo con una sola mano y bajarla lentamente al suelo, era muy atractivo.

Para algunas, se recordó. No para ella.

–¿Me concedes este baile?

Durante un instante, Hinata imaginó que la voz que oía a su espalda era de Naruto, pero carecía de su tono aterciopelado y no le provocó escalofríos, así que supo que no era así. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió a un agradable lord inglés que llevaba rondándola toda la noche.

No tenía ganas de bailar con él, pero no quería dar lugar a cotilleos rechazando a cada hombre que se le acercaba. Esbozó una sonrisa cortés que expresaba «Sí, pero que quede claro que no me interesas» y aceptó sus brazos. En ese momento vio a Naruto, que la observaba desde el otro lado de la sala, con una mujer joven, feliz y relajada al lado. Hinata, en cambio, se sentía vieja, infeliz y tensa. En parte era culpa de Naruto, porque no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Que estuviera con una mujer bella mientras la miraba, le confirmó que era un mujeriego. A no ser que la hubiera estado observando toda la noche por petición de Sasuke.

Cinco minutos después, envió a su pareja de baile a buscarle un vaso de agua. No necesitaba testigos cuando le dijera a Naruto que su atención era irritante e innecesaria.

Lo localizó en una zona poco iluminada del salón, apoyado en la pared. Le encantó descubrir que la rubia ya no estaba con él. Cuando llegó a su lado, él la miró en silencio, con los ojos velados por tupidas pestañas.

–Estás observándome porque Sasuke te lo ha pedido, ¿no? –dijo. Ver su sonrisa irónica la enfureció–. No necesito que lo hagas.

–Pensaba que a todas las mujeres les gustaba que las miraran. ¿No es la razón de que se pongan esos vestidos tan sensuales? –la señaló de arriba abajo con la copa que tenía en la mano.

–Mi vestido es elegante, no sensual –Hinata miró su vestido verde jade, sin tirantes, que se ajustaba a la cintura y luego caía suelto hasta el suelo.

–Bueno, digamos elegantemente sensual.

–No necesito niñera –le dijo Hinata, pensando que el guapo australiano era muy zalamero.

–Nunca dije que la necesitaras. De hecho, le dije a Sasuke que podías cuidarte solita.

–¿Tal vez porque me fui con tu caballo?

–No te fuiste con mi caballo –el tono de su voz sonó más grave–.Pero hiciste algo peligroso.

–No sé a qué te refieres.

–Estoy seguro de que sí –Naruto sonrió.

Tomó un trago de cerveza y ella observó su fuerte cuello mientras tragaba. Sintió que sus senos se tensaban pero decidió ignorarlo.

–Entonces, si no estás haciendo lo que te pidió Sasuke, ¿por qué me observas?

–¿Por qué crees tú? –recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y a ella le quedó claro el porqué.

Recordó la sensación de sus enormes manos en su torso y sintió un escalofrío. Perturbada por su respuesta física, Hinata movió la cabeza. Él parecía sereno y relajado, pero estaba segura de que si lo tocaba lo notaría tenso como un muelle.

–¡Me parece que eres un hombre que consigue lo que quiere demasiado a menudo, Naruto! –lo retó. Su forma de mirarla la estaba volviendo loca. Sabía que él percibía la química que había entre ellos y se preguntó qué haría falta para hacerle perder el control.

–¿Ah, sí?

–Sí –Hinata intentó sonar indiferente, pero tenía el corazón desbocado–. En el tocador se comenta que robas corazones dondequiera que vas.

–¿Has estado hablando de mí, princesa?

–Eso no es una respuesta –le lanzó.

–No has hecho una pregunta –dijo él, enarcando una ceja al oír su tono airado.

Ella, frustrada, decidió desearle las buenas noches. Aunque había decidido ignorar lo que le hacía sentir, seguía allí, casi provocándolo para que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Desvió la mirada de su sensual media sonrisa, dio un paso atrás y se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

–Muy bien. Si...

La mano de él se disparó hacia su brazo y la agarró con suavidad, sorprendiéndola.

–No juegues conmigo, Rapunzel. Te garantizo que perderás.

Hinata apenas podía contener su ira. Si alguien estaba jugando, era él, no ella.

–Te equivocas. No soy yo quien juega aquí –alzó la barbilla. Sería estúpido permitir que ese hombre entrara en su vida, en cualquier sentido.

Él alzó las pestañas y la miró directamente, haciéndole sentir el calor sensual de sus ojos. Se sintió como un cervatillo atrapado por los faros de un coche mientras él se acercaba lentamente. Solo se dio cuenta de que era ella quien se movía hacia él cuando le pusieron un vaso de agua ante la cara.

–Aquí tienes –resopló el lord, mirando a Naruto con el pecho hinchado.

Hinata sintió una absurda decepción cuando Naruto se limitó a pasar un pulgar por su muñeca antes de soltarla. Como si se le hubiera ocurrido de repente, él se inclinó hacia su oreja, embriagándola con su aroma varonil.

–Cuidado con lo que deseas, princesa. Podrías conseguirlo –se enderezó–. ¿Me disculpas? –un segundo después, cruzaba el suelo de mármol y pasaba a otra habitación.

Hinata dejó escapar el aire que había contenido. Tendría que alegrarse de que se hubiera ido. Era arrogante, molesto y descarado, sin embargo la excitaba más que ningún otro hombre. Era un potente afrodisíaco. Absorbente y tentador. Y aunque él acababa de prevenirla, una parte de ella aún deseaba saber cómo sería sentir sus fuertes manos en su piel ardiente, y desnuda.

–Señoras y caballeros... La novia está a punto de lanzar el ramo. Después la pareja se retirará.

Se oyó un gritito triunfal cuando una de las amigas de Sakura agarró el ramo, seguido por aplausos cuando los novios empezaron a subir la escalera. Pasarían la noche en el castillo e iniciarían su luna de miel después del almuerzo.

Hinata les deseaba lo mejor, pero sentía cierta opresión en el pecho. Sakura y Sasuke eran muy felices y estaban muy enamorados. El viejo temor a no llegar a experimentar algo así disminuía la alegría que sentía por ellos.

Comprendiendo que estaba más afectada de lo que había creído, decidió retirarse. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a Naruto. Por un lado quería que la deseara, por otro que no lo hiciera. Su cerebro estaba atascado, como un disco rayado. La palabra «sexo» no dejaba de rondar su cabeza.

Lo último que quería era practicar sexo con un hombre inadecuado para sus sueños y esperanzas. Molesta, giró sobre los talones y estuvo a punto de chocar con el hombre que había ocupado su mente casi todo el día.

–Te vas antes de nuestro baile –murmuró él.

–Creía que no te iban los juegos –dijo ella. Le dolían los pies y no quería bailar.

Él ensanchó las aletas de la nariz al oír su tono agresivo; ella sintió un cosquilleo en la pelvis, sabía que él sí jugaba. Y aunque jugar iba en contra de sus principios, parte de ella quería jugar con él, esa noche.

–Quizás quiera tenerte en mis brazos otra vez.

Ella sintió que su voz la abrasaba por dentro. Se preguntó cómo podía una mujer evitar rendirse a tal intensidad sexual

–¿Quieres?

–Sí –como si percibiera su rendición, él esbozo una sonrisa lobuna. Le quitó la copa y la rodeó con los brazos.

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón.

–¿Qué pasa con lo que quiero yo? –preguntó, para intentar recuperar un cierto control.

–Esto es lo que quieres, princesa –alzó la mano que sujetaba la de ella hacia su rostro y pasó los nudillos por su mejilla.

Ella se estremeció. «Cuidado, Hinata», se dijo. Hizo acopio de valor para resistirse a su magnetismo. Se iría en cuanto acabara la canción.

–Un baile –aceptó.

.

.

Continuará...


	4. Noche apasionada

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-3-**_

* * *

Bailar? Naruto no quería bailar con ella. Quería poseerla. Y para un hombre que se autodefinía como «no jugador», había jugado a acecharla y evitarla toda la noche.

Su intención había sido evitarla. Pero había estado perdido en cuanto la vio entrar con un vestido verde que flotaba a su alrededor. Tal vez no perdido, más bien hipnotizado. Y lo había irritado mucho notar que todo el resto de los hombres del salón de baile sentían lo mismo. Los casados no podían hacer nada al respecto, pero los solteros habían estado haciendo fila para acercarse a ella.

Él, en cambio, había pasado casi toda la noche controlando el impulso de abrirse paso entre los invitados y echársela al hombro como un cavernícola

Química. Nunca había experimentado una tan fuerte. Sabía que la mejor forma de atemperarla sería poseyéndola. De momento había cumplido su plan de no acercarse a ella, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo. Estaba respondiendo como cualquier hombre sano que tuviera a una mujer bella en los brazos. No tenía nada de complicado. Lo preocupante sería no desearla. Era racional y normal sentir una lujuria demencial por ella.

Naruto miró su rostro. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entreabiertos. Desplazó la vista a sus senos firmes, con los pezones erectos, y volvió hacia arriba. Ella tenía la mirada velada, como si también la sorprendiera lo fuerte que era la química entre ellos.

Él abrió la mano sobre su cadera y la atrajo más. Notó el instante en que ella sintió su erección, porque dejó escapar un gemido suave y femenino que lo excitó aún más.

Deseaba introducir la mano entre su cabello y capturar su boca, pero consiguió controlarse. Alzó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

–Te deseo, Hinata. Quiero besarte hasta quitarte el sentido y hacerte el amor hasta dejarte agotada. No he pensado en otra cosa en todo el día.

Ella se estremeció y Naruto se sintió al filo de la navaja mientras esperaba su respuesta.

–Yo... –soltó el aire y tragó–. De acuerdo.

Exaltado, Naruto agarró su mano y la sacó de la pista de baile.

A Hinata le habían adjudicado una habitación en el ala este del castillo y él no paró ni a tomar aire hasta que, en el descansillo de la segunda planta, notó un tironcito en la mano. Se volvió y la observó pasarse las manos por la falda del vestido.

–Naruto –carraspeó–. No estoy segura de que esto sea buena idea.

Naruto solo estaba seguro de que el tono grave de su voz al decir su nombre lo retorcía por dentro. Lo retorcía y abrasaba.

–¿Qué es lo que no estás segura de que sea buena idea? ¿Esto? –la apretó contra la pared y rodeó su rostro con las manos. Después, reclamó su boca.

Sus sentidos quedaron desbordados por su sabor intenso y embriagador. Había sabido que sería así. Abrumador. Los labios color rubí eran más carnosos y dulces de lo que había imaginado. Cuando ella los entreabrió y se acercó más, el deseo de seducirla lo consumió. Hundió los dedos en su cabeza para sujetarla mientras profundizaba el beso e introducía la lengua en su boca para explorar cada rincón.

–Naruto, por favor...

El suave gemido lo inflamó hasta la locura. Necesitaba más. Deslizó las manos por sus esbeltas curvas, desesperado por introducirlas bajo el vestido. Sintió una gran satisfacción al comprobar que ella correspondía a su lujuria. La incertidumbre de unos minutos antes era pasto de las llamas del fuego que había encendido en ella. Era una mujer sensacional. No recordaba haber sentido nunca un deseo tan frenético. Por suerte, el ruido de un portazo en algún lugar del corredor le hizo recuperar el sentido común.

Agarró su mano y tiró de ella hasta que ambos estuvieron en el dormitorio, con la puerta cerrada.

Encendió la luz y la miró. Estaba en el centro de la habitación como una ofrenda pagana, con los labios ya húmedos e hinchados por su besos. La vio tragar aire y creyó captar una sombra de vulnerabilidad en su rostro.

Eso lo hizo pararse a pensar un momento.

Siempre había evitado las relaciones serias con las mujeres, escarmentado tras haber tenido que solucionar los problemas que su madrastra había causado con sus acciones. Se dijo que el sexo con Hinata Hyuga no suponía una amenaza para su bienestar, en ningún sentido

Suponía placer. Placer mutuo y no adulterado.

–Me gusta dejar la luz encendida –dijo.

–A mí... me da igual –ella se mojó los labios.

Naruto seguro de lo que hacía, fue hacia ella. Escrutó los ojos ahumados, buscando algún otro rastro de aprensión, prometiéndose que se detendría si captaba un atisbo de incertidumbre. Por suerte, la mirada de ella habría sido capaz de fundir el hierro.

De derretir su voluntad férrea.

Rechazando la insidiosa sospecha de que una vez nunca sería suficiente con esa mujer, puso la mano en su nuca y la alzó de puntillas. Ella apoyó las manos en sus hombros y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, ofreciéndole la elegante curva de su cuello.

Naruto curvó el labio superior; por fin entendía por qué estaban tan de moda las películas de vampiros. La lujuria le hacía hervir la sangre y alzó la otra mano para acariciar la delicada piel que había expuesto a su vista. Ella abrió los ojos e hizo algo que él no esperaba: tomó el mando y oprimió los labios contra los suyos.

La dejó besar y mordisquear su boca unos diez segundos antes de que el instinto primitivo que ella despertaba en él ganara la partida. Afirmó manos y labios e hizo que abriera la boca y se entregara a su exploración.

Ella lo hizo sin el menor titubeo. Se abrazó a su cuello y arqueó el cuerpo hacia él.

Naruto se dijo que debía ir más despacio, pero ella ladeó la boca para amoldarse mejor a la de él y, por imposible que pareciera, profundizó en el beso. Enredó su dulce lengua alrededor de él e hizo que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

Se quitó la chaqueta, apartó los dedos de ella de la camisa y la abrió de un tirón, haciendo saltar los botones. Cuando se libró de la prenda, agradeció el aire fresco en su piel ardiente.

Llevó las manos a su cabello oscuro y le soltó el recogido. Tragó aire cuando cayó como una cascada por encima de sus delicados hombros.

Ignorando las emociones que asolaban su mente, moldeó sus senos con las manos. Suaves y redondos, con los pezones ya tensos contra la sedosa tela del vestido. Mirándola a los ojos, pasó los pulgares por sus dos pezones a la vez.

–Oh, Naruto. _Mon Dieu. _

El gruñido ronco lo urgió a bajar la cremallera del vestido hasta que sus pálidos y perfectos senos se irguieron ante su ojos.

–Hinata, eres... –maldijo para sí y se inclinó para succionar un pezón rosado. Su sabor hizo que todo su cuerpo palpitara, y cuando ella agarró su cabeza para atraerlo más, dejó atrás cualquier pretensión de galantería: la alzó en brazos, arrancó la colcha de flores de un tirón, y la dejó sobre las sábanas blancas.

Ella se apoyó en los codos y lo observó con párpados pesados mientras la libraba del vestido.

Mientras se liberaba del resto de su ropa, Naruto contempló el cabello oscuro cayendo en cascada, los generosos senos subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración agitada, la cintura estrecha y las bragas moradas que revelaban más que escondían.

Inhalando su aroma femenino, él subió a la cama y enmarcó su rostro con las manos.

–Ahora, preciosa mía, te tengo donde quería.

Ella se estremeció y giró la cabeza para atrapar su boca. Él gruñó y se dejó absorber por el beso, al tiempo que deslizaba una de las manos por su torso, aprendiendo las formas de su cuerpo. Hinata por su parte estaba ocupada acariciando los músculos de sus brazos. Cuando hizo presión contra sus hombros, él no se movió.

–Es como si estuvieras hecho de acero. Eres inamovible.

–¿Adónde quieres que me mueva? –su voz sonó ronca y sexy–. ¿Arriba? –besándola, subió por su cuello hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, que mordisqueó–. ¿O abajo? –lamió su clavícula y siguió hacia abajo, camino de su escote.

Los ojos de ella se nublaron de deseo.

–¿Hinata?

–_¿Quoi?_ –se arqueó sobre la cama, ofreciéndole los senos.

–¿Hacia dónde voy?

Ella dejó escapar un gemido mientras él seguía tentándola; de repente, colocó una pierna sobre su cadera y él adivinó sus intenciones, así que permitió que lo tumbara de espaldas. Ella se puso a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

–Ahora mismo, ¿quién tiene a quién dónde lo quería? –inquirió ella con una mirada triunfal.

–Creo que soy yo – Naruto sonrió y la recolocó hasta situarla sobre su erección.

–Ooohhh –Hinata abrió las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho–. Sé que piensas que...

Naruto se irguió y atrapó uno de sus pezones con la boca, interrumpiendo su diálogo. Sentir el centro de su femineidad tan caliente y húmedo estaba haciéndole perder el control. La hora de hablar había llegado a su fin.

–Creo que eres sensacional –dijo. Pasó la boca a su otro pezón y supo que lo decía en serio.

Normalmente, las mujeres dejaban todo en sus manos en la cama, pero lo que hacía ella era más interesante. Y el sabor de sus pezones rojo cereza lo volvía loco.

Sin dejar de besarla, deslizó la mano hasta posarla en su sexo, abierto y húmedo para él. El fino tejido de sus bragas no fue barrera. Ella abrió los ojos cuando introdujo un dedo en su interior. Gritó su nombre y se balanceó sobre su mano, buscando la fricción.

La erección de Naruto empezaba a ser dolorosa, pero se obligó a esperar. Disfrutó de la atónita mirada de placer de Hinata cuando él empezó a trazar círculos alrededor de su clítoris. Le gustó aún más que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y gritara su nombre, entregándose al éxtasis.

Dejó que lo cabalgara hasta que, al final del orgasmo, ella inclinó la cabeza y una sedosa cascada de pelo cayó sobre su rostro. Necesitando penetrarla con una urgencia sorprendente, Naruto la tumbó de espaldas y rio para sí cuando ella le dejó hacer.

–Al menos ahora sé cómo conseguir tu absoluta cooperación. –¿Qué acabas de hacerme? –Hinata apartándose el pelo de la cara, se estiró con placer.

–Te he hecho subir muy alto –se puso un preservativo, que había sacado de la cartera, y le abrió los muslos. La penetró con una embestida lenta y lujuriosa–. Y voy a hacerlo de nuevo.

Requirió todo su control mantener un ritmo pausado y suave, hasta que ella se amoldó a su tamaño. Cuando notó que se relajaba y lo aceptaba entero en su interior, ya no pudo parar. Rondaron varias veces el borde del abismo hasta que, con un gemido, ella agarró sus caderas y lo obligó a saltar a un espacio tan abrasador que él creyó que sus cuerpos se fundirían y fusionarían para siempre.

Su último pensamiento coherente fue, «¿Qué voy a hacer tras una experiencia como esta?»

Con la descarga de la tensión sexual llegó la claridad, y Hinata apenas podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Era posible que acabara de practicar sexo con un hombre al que había conocido unas horas antes? ¿Con un amigo de Sasuke?

Sí que lo era. La evidencia eran los diminutos espasmos de placer que seguían contrayendo su interior y la respiración entrecortada del hombre que había a su lado, que tenía expresión de estar buscando una excusa para irse de allí. –Me había dicho que no haría esto –dijo.

Al oírla, él se giró para mirarla. La piel de Hinata ardió cuando sus ojos la recorrieron y, con indiferencia simulada, se tapó con la sábana.

–¿Y por qué lo has hecho? –su voz sonó grave. Sexy. –Curiosidad –replicó ella, porque le pareció que sonaba mejor que «No he podido evitarlo».

–Eso suena a calculado –estrechó los ojos como si la estuviera evaluando. Juzgándola.

–En absoluto –Hinata se preguntó si creía que había buscado acostarse con él. Avergonzada, se preguntó cuál era el siguiente paso. ¿Charlaban por cortesía? ¿Él se levantaba y se iba? Tendría que irse, claro, porque estaban en su dormitorio.

Insegura de sí misma, decidió que no tenía más opción que usar uno de sus trucos habituales: simular indiferencia o que controlaba la situación. Optó por la segunda posibilidad.

–Por favor, no te sientas obligado a quedarte. Debes de estar cansado y yo soy poco sentimental.

–¿Esa es tu idea de una conversación de cama? –Naruto se apoyó en el codo y sonrió.

–Si tú no estás cansado, yo sí –Hinata fingió un bostezo. Esa era su idea de autodefensa.

–¿Estás pidiéndome u ordenándome que me vaya? –los ojos azules se endurecieron.

–¿No es eso lo que estabas pensando hacer? –sus ojos se encontraron un instante y ella supo que había acertado. –En realidad, estaba pensando en invitarte a cenar.

La respuesta la tomó por sorpresa y pensó que él mentía. Así que ignoró la punzada de placer que le habían provocado sus palabras.

–Me encantaría, pero llegas cinco horas tarde.

–¿Siempre eres tan arisca después de un encuentro sexual? –él movió la cabeza, divertido.

Hinata tragó saliva. No lo sabía. Nunca había practicado sexo como ese antes. Eso la alarmaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo. Se preguntó qué había ocurrido con su promesa de salir solo con hombres que quisieran lo mismo que ella: amor, una familia.

Odiando la sensación de inseguridad que la atenazaba, paseó la mirada por el rostro de Naruto y por sus anchos hombros, por su rostro y sus marcas en los pomulos. Arrugó la frente al ver una cicatriz bajo su clavícula.

–Es de la bala de una semiautomática.

Hinata lo miró desconcertada. Lo había dicho como si estuviera pidiendo un sándwich.

–¡Ay! –exclamó con ligereza. Vio otra cicatriz más abajo–. ¿Y esta?

–Metralla –replicó él, agarrando un mechón de su cabello y enrollándoselo en el dedo.

–¿Amante irritada? –preguntó ella señalando otra pequeña marca que tenía en el brazo.

–Un francotirador con buena puntería.

–Se diría que no eres muy bueno en tu trabajo –bromeó ella. –Es una forma de verlo –los ojos de él chispearon. Soltó su pelo y empezó a acariciar su escote, hasta donde permitía la sábana.

Ella, incapaz de controlarse, desvió la vista hacia abajo, observando una impresionante erección. Al mismo tiempo, vio una cicatriz blanca que partía de su cadera y descendía hacia el muslo. No sabía en cuál de las dos cosas centrar su atención

–¿Estás segura de que quieres saber la causa? –preguntó él, consciente de lo que ella miraba.

–¿De la cicatriz?

–Bueno, de eso también –rio él.

–¿Qué ocurrió?

–Un desafortunado encuentro con un trozo de alambre de espino, gracias a un hermano de lo más competitivo. No es nada glamurosa.

–¡Glamurosa! –juntó las cejas–. ¡Ninguna es glamurosa!

–Te sorprendería saber a cuántas mujeres les parecen excitantes.

–A mí no –Hinata se estremeció.

–¿No? –él tocó su rostro casi con reverencia, acariciando suavemente el chichón.

Hinata sonrió y volvió a sorprenderse al besarlo en los labios. Algo chispeó en los ojos de él cuando se apartó. Era una emoción sin nombre, que pulsaba en el aire entre ellos. Captó el instante en el que Naruto rechazaba lo que fuera que había sentido. Un segundo después, estaba de espaldas con Naruto sobre ella. Él capturó sus manos con una de las suyas y las alzó sobre su cabeza con una sonrisa hambrienta.

–Naruto, probablemente no deberíamos volver a hacer esto – susurró Hinata con poca convicción.

Naruto atrapó su boca y presionó con una rodilla para que abriera los muslos. Tras ponerse un preservativo, se introdujo en su cálido y húmedo interior.

–Probablemente no deberíamos haberlo hecho nunca –gruñó él con satisfacción.

.

.

Continuará...


	5. Una Noche para Recordar

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-4-**_

* * *

Naruto, con el ceño fruncido, cruzó la rotonda que había ante el castillo, camino de la casita. Aún era temprano; en el horizonte una fina franja naranja teñía el cielo azul pálido. Se preguntaba por qué diablo la había invitado a cenar y si ella esperaba que fuese esa noche. Al día siguiente tenía una reunión importante en Hamburgo, a primera hora. No tenía tiempo para salir con una mujer. Le pediría disculpas, alegando que había olvidado lo de la reunión.

Hizo una mueca. Sin duda, ella pensaría que era una excusa, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Tensó la mandíbula. Tras años de práctica, su cuerpo se había puesto en acción justo antes del amanecer y se había despertado junto a una mujer cálida y sexy, que apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro y una mano en su pecho.

No. No podía cenar con ella ni esa noche ni nunca. El sexo había sido excepcional, pero él apenas iba a París y, aunque fuera, no tendría tiempo para verla. Lo último que necesitaba era otro rapapolvo de una mujer que quería más de lo que él podía dar.

Se preguntó si Hinata sería así. Si lo acusaría de haberla utilizado aunque ambos habían estado de acuerdo en algo a corto plazo. De repente, perdió el paso al recordar que Hinata y él no habían acordado nada la noche anterior. Habían estado demasiado ocupados arrancándose la ropa.

Naruto sonrió y lanzó un resoplido. Había sido espectacular. Ardiente bajo esa perfección de princesa real. Sabía que Sasuke se enfadaría si se enteraba de que se había acostado con ella, pero... Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si Sasuke la había tenido en sus brazos como él, después del sexo. De hecho, era raro que él lo hubiera hecho, solía dormir boca abajo.

Iniciar una aventura con la exprometida de su amigo no iba a funcionar para nadie. Le diría que había sido maravilloso, lo más fantástico de... Le diría que eran adultos con vidas muy distintas. Se detuvo con la mano ya en el pomo de la puerta de la casita. «Diablos», pensó.

Tenía que llevarla a cenar. Había mentido al decirle que estaba pensando en invitarla, cierto, pero no era ningún bastardo. Lo menos que podía hacer tras la noche que habían compartido era cenar con ella.

Elegiría un restaurante pequeño y discreto, haría que se sintiera especial, la llevaría de vuelta a casa y quizás pondrían fin a la noche con algo de sexo, aunque no era imprescindible. Después él se iría y su mundo volvería a la normalidad. Agradable y sencillo. Un trabajo bien hecho. Abrió la puerta y saludó a sus hombres. No sabía si debía preocuparlo la excitación que sentía al pensar en verla de nuevo.

Hinata se despertó sola y comprendió, por el calor, que era tarde. El olor de Naruto en la almohada contigua y estar desnuda le hicieron recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

No sabía qué la había poseído para acostarse con él. Si hubiera tenido la cabeza en su sitio no se habría entregado de esa manera a un hombre al que apenas conocía. Su mente se llenó de imágenes del magnífico cuerpo de Naruto y arrugó la frente. No le iban los cavernícolas, por muy carismáticos que fueran, y nunca había sido de las que perdían la cabeza por un rostro y un cuerpo.

«Hasta ahora», trinó una vocecita en su cabeza. «Nunca», le devolvió Hinata con firmeza.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara y gruñó al notar su disposición a revivir cada momento erótico. Sin duda, había algo que decir a favor de los músculos sólidos y cálidos, y ese hombre sabía cómo ocuparse del cuerpo de una mujer. Lógico porque, según Sakura, tenía la experiencia de diez hombres. Hinata no tenía tiempo para alguien así; estaba harta de aventuras en las que los hombres querían sexo y las mujeres una relación.

La noche anterior había sido... Había sido sensacional, sí. Pero una aberración. Una de esas cosas inexplicables que uno sabía que no tendría que haber hecho. Demasiado champán, demasiada ansiedad por la boda, demasiada testosterona en forma de dios rubio. Hinata saltó de la cama e hizo una mueca al notar los efectos de la posesión masculina. Era tan grande, tan fuerte. Cuando había sujetado sus manos y la había hecho cautiva... Hinata se estremeció y rechazó la reacción de su cuerpo. Pero él había jugado con ella y se había ido; sus acciones decían más que mil palabras.

La vieja inseguridad, que había creído largo tiempo olvidada, alzó la cabeza y bostezó. Pero no hizo caso. Ya había luchado contra esa sensación infantil cuando se trasladó a París. Pensó que, tal vez, la llamada de su padre y su respuesta emocional a la boda, la habían afectado más de lo que creía e incidido en su comportamiento.

Otro comentario de Sakura invadió su cerebro: «Las mujeres caen a sus pies. Pero él vive a todo ritmo. Según Sasuke, nunca pasa más de unos días en ninguna ciudad. Es como si estuviera recorriendo el globo en busca de un santo grial».

Hinata pensó, con aspereza, que sin duda buscaba variedad en la cama. Mentalmente, le deseó buena suerte y que lo disfrutara. «Te invitó a cenar», le recordó esa vocecita endiablada. Ella se dijo que lo había hecho por un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Había sido un gesto amable, pero a su voz le había faltado convicción. Y su marcha esa mañana era la prueba.

No. No cenaría con Naruto. Él en realidad no lo deseaba y equivaldría a prolongar lo inevitable. Además, le parecía fatal obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no deseaba. Ese era el modus operandi de su padre, no el suyo.

Ducharse. Vestirse. Alquilar un coche. Volver a París. Tenía una reunión con un nuevo artista, que estaba seguro sería un pesado, pero tenía el potencial de un Van Gogh y no podía llegar tarde.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en un hombre que había disfrutado tanto como ella sin hacer promesas de futuro. Casi tenía treinta años, no podía desperdiciar tiempo en aventuras con musculosos australianos, expertos en seguridad. Si tenía suerte no lo vería y se ahorraría el mal trago de «la mañana después».

Sintiéndose mucho mejor tras la ducha, sonreía cuando cruzó el vestíbulo de mármol y dejó su maleta junto a la puerta. Se inclinó para sacar la nota de agradecimiento que les había escrito a Sakura y a Sasuke, para dársela al mayordomo. De repente oyó una voz a su espalda.

–¿Te vas tan pronto?

Hinata giró en redondo y su melena trazó un arco sobre sus hombros. Naruto estaba en puerta, guapísimo con botas gastadas, pantalones vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca que resaltaba su musculatura. Hinata se llevó la mano al pecho e intentó sonreír.

–Me has asustado.

–Es obvio –él se cruzó de brazos.

–Yo..., ah... –se odió por sonar como una adolescente. No entendía porque él pareciera enfadado. No era ella la que se había ido antes de que los pájaros empezaran a cantar–. Tengo un día muy ajetreado por delante.

Naruto supo de inmediato que Hinata había relegado al pasado la noche que habían pasado juntos. Era obvio por la postura de su cabeza, los hombros tensos y cómo evitaba su mirada. Por no hablar de la tenue sonrisa que le ofrecía, como si la noche anterior se hubiera limitado a una conversación cortés, en vez de ser un intercambio de fluidos. Decir que eso lo indignó habría sido quedarse muy corto.

Recordó cómo le había dicho que podía irse de la habitación. Entonces había creído que quería ofrecerle una salida digna, pero tal vez hubiera estado intentando librarse de él.

–¿Un domingo? –se extrañó, escéptico.

–Sí –ella alzó la barbilla con orgullo.

–¿Y la cena? –preguntó él con voz templada.

–¿Esta noche? –ella desvió la mirada como si sintiera cierto remordimiento.

El maldijo para sí. Naruto había comprendido que no tenía intención de cenar con él, ni esa ni ninguna otra noche. No le gustó nada.

–Sí. Tú, yo, una botella de vino tinto. ¿O prefieres champán?

–La verdad es que esta tarde he quedado con alguien, así que esta noche es imposible.

Naruto, mientras recorría su esbelta figura y, mentalmente, le quitaba el vestido de verano y las sandalias, se preguntó si habría quedado con algún amante. Sentía una irracional respuesta posesiva. Tendría que alegrarse de que ella no quisiera complicar las cosas porque, al fin y al cabo, él perdería el interés en poco tiempo.

–Probablemente sea mejor así, ¿no crees? –preguntó ella, demasiado rápido.

–Mejor así, ¿el qué? –cruzado de brazos, se balanceó en los talones. No iba a ponérselo fácil.

–Mejor que olvidemos la cena –dijo ella, taladrándolo con la mirada–. Y lo de anoche.

–¿Olvidar lo de anoche? –Naruto no creía que eso le hubiera ocurrido nunca antes. Una mujer que, después de una noche de sexo fantástico no solo no quería cenar con él sino que, a juzgar por su expresión, no quería volver a verlo.

–Venga ya, Naruto –apoyó las manos en las caderas–. Seguro que esto no es nuevo para ti. De hecho, probablemente sea un alivio.

Él se obligó a concentrarse. Sí, tendría que haber sido un alivio. Pero le parecía un insulto.

–¿Crees que me acuesto con una mujer cada vez que salgo por ahí?

–No lo sé –su tono indicó que tampoco le importaba–. ¿Por qué estamos discutiendo? ¿Querías algo más que sexo después de anoche?

Él se tensó al ver cómo ella le daba la vuelta a la situación. Le parecía mal decir «no», pero...

–No –dijo.

Ella asintió como si esperara esa respuesta. Como si la deseara. Él se preguntó si era habitual que tuviera aventuras de una noche. La idea hizo que se le encogiera el estómago.

–Fantástico, entonces estamos de acuerdo. Anoche lo pasé muy bien. Espero que tú también –encogió los hombros casi a modo de disculpa.

Naruto se preguntó si las mujeres a las que rechazaba se sentían como él en ese momento. Con todas las demás había sido él quien sentaba las bases desde el principio. Tal vez su reacción se debía a que esa vez no lo había hecho.

–¿Qué más hay que decir? –lo retó Hinata.

–Es obvio que nada –repuso Naruto–. Es obvio que lo tienes todo muy claro.

Ella apretó los labios, como si su tono de voz la estuviera confundiendo. Se oyeron unos pasos bajando la escalera y Hinata maldijo en francés.

–Viene Sasuke. ¿Podemos simular que no ha ocurrido nada? – soltó una risita–. Sí, la boda fue genial... Oh, Sasuke. _Bonjour. _¿Dónde está Sakura?

Naruto se planteó decirle que nunca sería buena actriz. Parecía tan inocente como una ladrona a quien hubieran pillado con las manos en la masa. Estrechó los ojos cuando Sasuke puso las manos en su cintura y besó sus mejillas. Deseó apartarlo.

–El timbre antiguo para llamar al servicio, que a Sakura tanto le gusta, no funcionó esta mañana, así que me ha enviado a pedir café. –Una idea fantástica –dijo Hinata–. Creo que me vendría bien uno. –¿Tú también quieres, Naruto? –Sasuke se frotó los ojos, como si hubiera dormido bien poco. Naruto entendió perfectamente cómo se sentía.

–No. Ya he tomado demasiado –decidiendo que ya era hora de irse, Naruto metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un teléfono móvil.

–Esto es para ti –le dijo a Hinata–. Me he tomado la libertad de ponerle la tarjeta SIM del móvil que mis hombres encontraron roto en tu coche.

–Ah –dijo ella, confusa–. No hacía falta.

Él sabía eso de sobra. Le dio el teléfono e informó a Sasuke de sus planes de irse antes de lo previsto. Mientras hablaban, Hinata encendió el teléfono y empezó recibir mensajes. Al verlos, arrugó la frente con preocupación.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Naruto.

–Tengo diez mensajes de mi padre. Disculpen –marcó un número y se llevó el teléfono al oído. De inmediato, se puso pálida–. Neji ha tenido un accidente. Sasuke... –su voz se apagó–. _¿Quoi?_ Sin ser consciente de ello, aferró el brazo de Naruto. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, desconcertado.

–Tengo que hablar con mi padre. Averiguar en qué hospital está –Hinata, temblorosa, dejó caer el teléfono, pero Naruto lo agarró al vuelo–.

Parece que ha sido un accidente grave.

Naruto maldijo entre dientes.

–Hinata... –dijo.

–No –alzó la mano para acallarlo y se apartó de ambos, tan desorientada que habría chocado contra la pared si Naruto no la hubiera agarrado.

–Respira, Hinata –ordenó–. Dentro. Fuera. Así.

–Estoy bien –tensa, apartó su mano.

–Dame el teléfono –dijo Naruto–. Llamaré a tu padre.

Ella tragó con fuerza. Naruto deseó rodearla con sus brazos, pero estaba tan rígida como si llevara armadura. La fragilidad de hacía unos segundos había desaparecido. Ignorando la voz que le decía que no se metiera en lo que no le concernía, buscó «papá» o «padre» en la lista de contactos, sin éxito.

–¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó.

–En la lista es «El tirano» –replicó ella, alzando la barbilla y retándolo a hacer algún comentario. Él se preguntó si su padre era realmente un tirano o si ella era una niña mimada que tenía pataletas cuando las cosas le iban mal. Encontró el número, marcó y se presentó cuando el rey contestó de inmediato.

–Majestad, soy Naruto Uzumaki, gerente de Uzumaki Inc. Tengo aquí a su hija y a Sasuke. ¿Hinata?

–Señor... –Hinata aceptó el teléfono, temblorosa.

–Claro. _Oui. _Encontraré un vuelo. Sí. Vale –apagó el teléfono y lo miró como si fuera un ovni.

–¿Hinata? –preguntó Sasuke. Ella lo miró como si no supiera qué hacía él allí.

Estaba en estado de shock. Naruto reconoció los síntomas de inmediato.

–Tengo que... –movió la cabeza, intentando despejarla–. Yo... Neji ha muerto. Él... Necesito volar de vuelta a casa.

Sasuke apenas parpadeó, pero Naruto notó que estaba devastado por la noticia.

–Naruto, ¿puedes prestarnos tu avión?

–Claro, Sasuke. Yo la llevaré.

–Neji era un buen amigo. Yo...

–Tú deberías estar con Sakura.

–Puedo organizarme sola –interrumpió Hinata.

–No seas tonta, Hinata –Sasuke puso un brazo sobre sus hombros–.No puedes estar sola en un momento como este.

–¿Tu prioridad no tendría que ser tu esposa y tus invitados? – Naruto se odió por recordarle eso a Sasuke, pero había sentido una punzada de celos al verlo tocarla.

–¿Pueden dejarlo ya? –exigió Hinata–. Soy más que capaz de...

–Subir a mi avión y dejar que te lleve a casa –afirmó Naruto.

–No quiero causarte ninguna molestia –refutó ella con un mohín. –Es tarde para eso –dijo Naruto. No iba a permitir que Sasuke la llevara a Konoha. Se acercó a ella–. ¿Es esa tu única maleta? No es momento para discutir, ¿verdad?

–No –la mirada de ella se volvió distante–. De acuerdo. Puedes llevarme.

Naruto movió la cabeza, atónito por cómo ella había convertido su consentimiento en una orden.

Hinata, en piloto automático, apenas notó que Naruto le abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad cuando el avión empezó a moverse. No era consciente de cómo había llegado al aeropuerto.

Su hermano estaba muerto.

La noticia era terrible. Indescriptible.

Un accidente de helicóptero. Hinata no podía ni pensar. Su hermano era el pedestal de la familia. El futuro heredero. Era cinco años mayor que ella y siempre había contado con él. No podía haberse ido. Solo tenía treintay cuatro años. Se estremeció y le pusieron una manta sobre los hombros.

–¿Necesitas algo más? –preguntó Naruto, poniendo un vaso de agua en la mesita auxiliar.

–Estoy bien –dijo ella.

–No dejas de decirlo –Naruto la dejó estar.

Hinata, agradecida, lo observó volver a su asiento. Cuando lo había visto en el vestíbulo le había dado un vuelco el corazón. Había tenido que recordarse que no tenía sentido verlo de nuevo, ¡y menos aún acostarse con él!

Cuando llegaran a Konoha probablemente no volvería a verlo, y esa idea hizo que se sintiera abandonada. Igual que cuando tenía catorce años y su padre había hecho un viaje de estado aunque ella estaba hospitalizada por la varicela. Había estado pendiente de ella desde lejos, pero la muerte de su madre era aún muy reciente y se había sentido impotente y sola.

Sentía algo parecido en ese momento, pero su padre esperaría de ella que fuera fuerte. Los recuerdos de infancia afloraron a su mente. Recuerdos de Neji de niño. De su madre.

Su madre había muerto de cáncer y el padre de Hinata se había refugiado en el trabajo, incapaz de conectar con ella, aunque sí con Neji. Hinata, resentida por la diferencia de trato, se había empeñado en demostrarle que sus opiniones sobre las mujeres eran arcaicas e insultantes.

Pero hiciera lo que hiciera, nada era lo bastante bueno para él. Hinata había visto la tristeza de su madre cuando su padre elegía el deber por encima de la familia. Ella quería algo muy distinto para sí. La muerte de Neji la convertía en la heredera del trono. Sabía que eso no agradaría a su padre; ella sentía náuseas solo con pensarlo.

Cuando iniciaron el aterrizaje, Hinata se obligó a dejar atrás sus miedos y adoptar una pose de fría indiferencia. Vio a la guardia real esperándola abajo y estuvo a punto de pedirle a Naruto que encendiera el motor y la sacara de allí.

Deseó lanzarse en sus brazos y pedirle consuelo. Pero sería una muestra de debilidad y Naruto no era el hombre adecuado en quien apoyarse. Estaba acostumbrado a estar al mando y no iba a permitir que lo hiciera ante su padre.

Tras una noche maravillosa y dormirse en sus brazos, se había despertado sin él. Sería un error confiar en Naruto Uzumaki siquiera un momento.

–Gracias por traerme en tu avión, puedo apañarme a partir de ahora.

–Te dije que te llevaría a casa y lo haré –sus ojos azules destellaron con determinación.

–Estoy en casa.

–Hinata...

–Naruto. Estoy bien. En serio.

–No lo creo. Pareces a punto de desmoronarte.

Ella pensó que tendría que solucionar eso en el trayecto hasta el palacio. Cuadró los hombros.

–No. Ya te dije que no soy sensible.

–El asunto no está abierto a discusión –Naruto agitó la mano en el aire, para silenciarla.

El gesto y sus palabras le recordaron a su padre. Por eso no podía estar con Naruto. Por eso y porque si lo permitía, Naruto le haría mucho más daño que Gaara.

–No. No lo está –afirmó ella, endureciéndose contra él y contra lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose como dos pistoleros antes de tirar a matar.

Naruto apretó los labios y, antes de darse la vuelta, la miró con frustración.

–Sin duda, eres la mujer más testaruda e irritante que he conocido en mi vida –su voz, aunque agresiva, sonó suave como la seda.

Ella pensó que era el hombre más bello y poderosamente peligroso que había conocido. Temió que soñaría con él el resto de su vida.

.

.

Continuará...


	6. El Guardaespaldas y la Princesa

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-5-**_

* * *

¿Ha dicho Ko para qué quería verme mi padre?

–No, señora – Kanna, su nueva doncella, regresó del vestidor con dos chaquetas para que eligiera.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y se sintió fatal al ver la expresión dolorida de Kanna. Llevaba dos semanas en casa y no se acostumbraba a que la sirvieran a todas horas. Se miró en el espejo y retocó un poco su cola de caballo. Hacía días que no se arreglaba, pero su padre requería su presencia y tenía que verla perfecta.

–¿No le gusta lo que he elegido, señorita?

–Me encanta –ofreció a Kanna una sonrisa–. Pero hace calor. ¿Por qué no te tomas la tarde libre? Ve a ver a tu novio.

La joven inclinó la cabeza y Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro. Odiaba estar en casa.

Odiaba las frías paredes de piedra del palacio que le parecía una prisión. Apenas había visto a su padre desde su llegada, lo que no era malo, pero había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar. El sol de verano que entraba por la larga fila de ventanas góticas hacía que se sintiera mal. El cielo tendría que estar gris, no azul.

Su hermano había muerto. Los deberes reales que siempre había evitado habían recaído en ella y no había escapatoria. Como había dicho su padre, la gente necesitaba esperanza en tiempos tan oscuros. Querían que ella los sacara de la tristeza que había causado la muerte de su hermano. Además, su padre le había comunicado que estaba enfermo. Algún día, antes de lo que había esperado, sería reina, un pensamiento abrumador.

Hinata no sabía nada de dirigir un país. Montones de gente dependiendo de ella. Que no supiera nada se debía en gran medida al *chauvinismo de su padre, que veía a las mujeres como trofeos, no como líderes. Sin embargo, tenía que confiar en ella para preservar el futuro de Konoha como entidad económicamente viable.

También estaba el problema de su galería. Estaba cerrada durante el mes de agosto, pero no había decidido qué hacer con ella. En el fondo, sabía que tendría que cerrarla. Era devastador ver que la vida que había creado para sí se esfumaba. Como si París ya no tuviera importancia.

Controlando la respiración, forzó una sonrisa y entró en la antesala del despacho de su padre.

–La espera, Alteza –dijo el secretario.

–Gracias, Ko.

Intentó relajar el rostro mientras Ko abría la puerta del despacho. Su padre estaba tras el enorme escritorio de palisandro. Se veía más pálido y serio de lo normal.

–¿Querías verme? –preguntó Hinata intentando que su voz no denotara preocupación. –Sí, Hinata. Siéntate.

–Empiezo a preocuparme –Hinata se sentó frente a él–. ¿Has recibido malas noticias del médico?

–No. He recibido noticias inquietantes del experto en seguridad que te trajo desde Francia.

Naruto.

El corazón de Hinata dio un brinco. Durante dos semanas había llenado su pensamiento antes de dormir y al despertarse.

Hinata suspiró. Tenía que dejar de recordar las horas que habían pasado en la cama. Naruto probablemente ni recordaba su nombre. Ella en cambio, podía conjurar su imagen e incluso su aroma selvático y masculino. Tanto que él podría haber estado allí mismo.

–¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto con nosotros?

Intentó sonar indiferente pero, de repente, temió que su padre supiera que se había acostado con él. Si la prensa rosa publicaba algo así, la salud de su padre tal vez no lo resistiera.

–Tengo que ver con muchas cosas, Alteza.

La voz grave y familiar llenó su cabeza. Tuvo que girar en el asiento para verlo de pie, al otro la de la habitación, cerca de las ventanas.

–Pero en este caso se trata de su seguridad.

Ella admiró los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca de vestir. Se había cortado el pelo y eso resaltaba su perfecta estructura ósea. La mirada celeste recorrió su rostro, deteniéndose en sus labios un instante. Hinata sintió que la abrasaba.

–¿Qué pasa con mi seguridad?

– _*Sâ_ Uzumaki tiene noticias sobre tu accidente de coche en el castillo de Sasuke.

Hinata captó el tono de censura de su padre, y adivinó que estaba enfadado porque no le había contado lo del accidente ella misma.

Naruto fue hacia ella con paso increíblemente grácil para un hombre de su tamaño. Dominaba la habitación. A ella se le desbocó el corazón. Tuvo que hacer uso de años de práctica para no revelar lo que sentía estando con su amante de una noche y su padre en la misma habitación.

–Ayer hablé con el mecánico que reparó su coche –la informó él con cierta fiereza.

–¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?

–Una corazonada. No tuvo el accidente por falta de concentración. Se estrelló porque habían echado una ampolla de permanganato de potasio y glicerina en el cilindro del freno.

–¿Hay una versión simplificada de eso? –Hinata arrugó la frente.

–Manipularon los frenos.

–Tal vez estuvieran desgastados.

–Sí, gracias a un compuesto químico que, cuando se calentó lo bastante, inutilizó los frenos.

–¿Crees que mi coche fue saboteado? –a Hinata le costaba digerir lo que oía. Era una idea ridícula. Konoha había tenido conflictos con Otoga, un país vecino, pero hacía años de eso. De hecho, su hermano iba a casarse con la princesa de Otoga.

–No solo eso –interpuso su padre–. Ahora sabemos que lo de Neji no fue accidental.

–¿Qué? –Hinata miró a su padre–. Yo... ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

–Alteraron una sección del rotor de modo que el piloto no pudiera detectarlo –explicó Naruto.

–¿Sugieres que Neji fue asesinado?

–No lo sugiero. Lo afirmo. Y quienquiera que lo hiciese, fue a por usted también.

–Eso es absurdo –Hinata presionó una mano contra el estómago–. ¿Quién haría algo así?

–Enemigos. Locos. Acosadores. ¿Quiere que siga? –la voz de Naruto sonó dura y seria.

–_ Sâ_ Uzumaki ha aceptado amablemente hacerse cargo de la investigación.

–Naruto –corrigió él.

Hinata lo miró atónita. Había corregido a su padre. Nadie hacía eso. La sorprendió ver a su padre asentir. «¡Hombres!», pensó.

–¿En serio? ¿Te has ofrecido voluntario? –Hinata no ocultó su incredulidad–. ¿Por qué?

–¡Hinata! –la recriminó su padre–. Naruto no se ha ofrecido. Lo he contratado.

«Claro», pensó ella. «¿Por qué iba un experto en aventuras superficiales y breves ofrecerse a ayudar a una mujer con la que ha acabado?»

La irritó recordar cuántas veces había mirado el móvil por si tenía una llamada perdida de él. Podría haberlo llamado ella, pero su orgullo se lo había impedido. Habría demostrado que seguía pensando en la noche que él ya había olvidado.

–¿Por qué, señor? –Hinata le dio la espalda a Naruto para bloquear la atracción sexual que sentía por él–. ¿Por qué no usar a la policía local?

–Es cuestión de confianza, Alteza –dijo Naruto.

–¿Ahora no confiamos en nuestra propia policía? –la formalidad de él la molestaba sobremanera–. Somos una nación pacífica, _Sâ_ Uzumaki. No hay altercados políticos.

–Cierto. Pero en esta situación no se sabe quién quiere hacerle daño. Yo no se lo haré.

Sonó seguro y confiado. Ella deseó sentir su seguridad. Tras pasar dos semanas soñando con él le resultaba imposible. Él bajó las pestañas, velando su mirada.

–No sé si creer esto –miró a su padre–. Podría ser una coincidencia.

–La utilización de compuestos químicos mitiga esa posibilidad, Alteza –dijo Naruto.

–Confío en el buen juicio de Naruto, Hinata.

–Bien –agitó la mano con indiferencia–. ¿Es eso todo, señor? – necesitaba salir de allí. Volver al santuario de sus aposentos.

La acerada indiferencia de Naruto era como agitar un trapo rojo ante un toro enfurecido. Por un lado, se alegraba de que la tratara como a una desconocida, pero no podía dejar de recordar su cuerpo unido al de ella, esas manos en su piel.

Neji había sido asesinado. Alguien podía intentar hacerle lo mismo a ella.

–No, no es todo –dijo su padre–. También quiero a Naruto como tu guardaespaldas personal.

–Creo que no he oído bien, señor –Hinata se quedó sin respiración.

Naruto lo miró atónito. ¿Guardaespaldas personal de Hinata? El rey le había pedido que organizara su seguridad, no que se hiciera cargo en persona. No tenía tiempo para ese trabajo además de sus responsabilidades empresariales. Y proteger a una mujer que ya ocupaba demasiado espacio en su mente era mala idea.

–Sé que no te gusta tener guardaespaldas, Hinata –dijo el rey–. Pero las cosas han cambiado. Ahora eres la princesa heredera y necesitas protección a todas horas. Es muy importante.

–Tenemos nuestro propio equipo de seguridad.

–Creo que contratar a alguien del exterior es lo mejor hasta que se resuelva esta situación –su padre suspiró, como si esperara una batalla–. Naruto viene muy recomendado como amigo personal de Sasuke.

–No estoy de acuerdo –aseveró ella, firme.

Naruto sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca y resistió al impulso de rascarse. Había intentado convencerse de que las noches en vela pensando en Hinata se debían a su corazonada respecto al accidente. Había supuesto que cuando investigara e informara al rey volvería a su rutina normal.

Pero el impacto de volver a ver a Hinata le decía que no era así. No era el accidente lo que lo había desvelado durante dos semanas. Era ella. Se preguntó si había revivido la noche tanto como él y si le gustaría retomar el asunto.

Se burló de sí mismo. Por como lo miraba, ella habría preferido atravesarlo con una espada.

–Es obvio que Naruto está muy ocupado, señor. Seguro que hay otra persona igual de capaz.

Naruto pensó que era cierto que estaba ocupado, pero no podía confiarle a nadie la vida de ella. Admitiendo que no tenía opción, hizo un gesto afirmativo al rey, aceptando la tarea.

–¡No!

–Hinata, esto no está abierto a discusión –el rey la miró con irritación–. Mi palabra es la ley. Ya es hora de que entiendas tu responsabilidad, tu deber, hacia el país. Y la cumplirás.

Naruto se preguntó si ella rechazaba la tarea. No le habría extrañado. Estaba junto a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados, y el sol tornaba su cabello de un brillante tono azulado. Naruto percibía su furia, su frustración, en su postura.

–Necesitaré tener control absoluto –le dijo al rey, centrándose en su profesionalidad y no en lo que sentía al verla–. Acceso a todo. A cada rincón y entrada secreta al castillo. A la agenda de Hinata y a su itinerario. Mi chef se encargará de sus comidas, y quiero tener la última palabra sobre todo lo que haga y la gente a la que vea.

–Pides mucho.

–Así es –Naruto sabía que el rey estaba diciendo: «Es mi hija, no te excedas».

–¿Tal vez _Sâ_ Uzumaki también quiera quedarse con mi primogénito? –dijo Hinata con insolencia, golpeando el suelo con el pie.

El rey dio su consentimiento a Naruto antes de dirigirse a su rebelde hija.

–He organizado un baile en honor de tu hermano el fin de semana que viene, necesitarás seguridad para eso.

–Es demasiado pronto –musitó Hinata, abrazándose. A Naruto se le encogió el corazón.

–No lo es. Y el baile, además de honrar la vida de tu hermano, es para buscarte esposo.

«¿Esposo?»

Los ojos de Naruto se clavaron en el rostro de Hinata, que se había vuelto ceniciento. Él mismo se sentía como si hubiera recibido un golpe físico.

–Puedo encontrar a mi propio esposo, señor.

–No, ahora que eres la princesa heredera–sentenció el rey–. Las cosas han cambiado, Hinata. Has tenido tiempo de sobra para encontrar pareja; Konoha necesita una celebración y un heredero.

La tensión del ambiente era insoportable. Naruto pensó en su isla paradisíaca, que había querido visitar la semana siguiente. En el agua azul. En las hamacas junto a la piscina.

–¿Hará falta mi asistencia, señor? –Hinata alzó la nariz–. Odiaría interferir con los planes reales.

–Cuidado, Hinata –los ojos del rey se endurecieron–. Tienes un deber que cumplir.

–¿Acaso es culpa mía no estar preparada para cumplir ese deber? –replicó ella.

Naruto captó una sutil vulnerabilidad en sus palabras que despertó su instinto protector, amenazando con interferir en su empeño de mantenerse impasible en todo momento. Era un aspecto de su naturaleza que nunca había estado en peligro antes. Decidió centrarse en lo que oía y veía. En los hechos.

–Elegiste pasearte por París durante ocho años –aseveró el rey, con el rostro enrojecido.

–Porque aquí no tenía ninguna oportunidad –le devolvió Hinata con tono gélido.

–No discutiré contigo, Hinata. Necesitas un esposo. Alguien que entienda el negocio y pueda apoyarte cuando lo necesites –levantó su vaso de agua y Naruto notó que le temblaba la mano–. Naruto, ¿puedes acompañar a mi hija a sus aposentos? Seguro que querrás descubrir cuanto antes la mejor manera de cumplir tus tareas.

Naruto solo estaba seguro de que su necesidad de Hinata era mayor que nunca y de que convertirse en su guardaespaldas personal era una locura.

–«Necesitaré tener control absoluto. Acceso a todo» –se burló Hinata, ácida, en cuanto llegaron a su sala de estar privada–. ¿Estás de broma?

Naruto no pudo evitar recorrer sus curvas con la mirada cuando ella se detuvo en el centro de la habitación, vibrante de tensión.

Le pareció que había perdido peso. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojeras indicaban que había dormido tan poco como él. Aun así, estaba magnífica. Deseó tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla con pasión, pero se contuvo. –Es por tu propio bien.

–Según algunos, también lo es el aceite de ballena, pero no me verás disparando un arpón.

Naruto suspiró, comprendiendo que la reunión iba a ser aún más difícil de lo que había pensado.

–Hinata, esto no tiene por qué ser incómodo.

–No confundas mi furia con incomodidad, Naruto –se alejó de él–. No puedo creer que hayas aceptado este trabajo –lo miró a los ojos–. Si querías volver a verme podrías haberme llamado –lo retó con sus brillantes ojos perlas grises.

–Que aceptara el trabajo no tiene nada que ver con que quisiera o no volver a verte. Y creo recordar que fuiste tú quien canceló la cena.

–No veía sentido a salir contigo cuando fue una invitación surgida del remordimiento.

Naruto analizó su respuesta. Se preguntó si esa era la razón de que hubiera cancelado la cita.

–No fue por remordimiento.

–¿No? –ella arqueó una ceja–. Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste antes del amanecer?

Naruto apretó los labios al captar su tono de aburrimiento. Era el mismo que había utilizado con su padre unos minutos antes.

–Me fui porque tenía que dar instrucciones a dos de mis hombres antes de que salieran a hacer otro trabajo –no le dijo que también había querido sorprenderla sustituyendo su móvil roto con uno de los suyos.

Ella lo miró un instante, como si no hubiera considerado esa posibilidad. En realidad, Naruto entendía que la hubiera disgustado despertarse sola tras la noche de pasión compartida. De hecho, esa era otra de las razones por las que Naruto se había ido. Se había despertado sintiéndose tan bien que su instinto lo había llevado a distanciarse. Era su actitud habitual y no la había cuestionado. Pero, si miraba la situación desde el punto de vista de ella, su reacción aquella mañana tenía mucho más sentido.

–Lo siento si te herí –murmuró, sincero.

–¿Herirme? Tú no me heriste, Naruto –Hinata alzó la barbilla–. Me hiciste un favor, no tenía tiempo para cenar contigo –encogió los hombros–. En cualquier caso, ya es demasiado tarde.

«¿Lo es? Sí, claro que sí», pensó Naruto.

–Tienes razón –para empezar, era su guardaespaldas y ella su cliente. Además, la deseaba demasiado para sentirse cómodo–. Ese barco partió definitivamente –Naruto paseó por la alfombra, agitado por la situación en la que se había metido sin pretenderlo–. ¡Y tu padre quiere que te cases! –eso sin duda la alejaría de su órbita.

–¡Algo que tú nunca harás! –la afirmación de Hinata pareció casi una pregunta.

–Algo que nunca haré –corroboró él. Había pasado su vida adulta evitando el matrimonio, sin sentir la necesidad de reconsiderar su opinión.

Hinata asintió, como si fuera la respuesta previsible. Naruto apretó los dientes. Su atracción física por esa mujer iba a convertir su trabajo en una tortura. Nunca antes se había sentido tan a merced de sus emociones, odiaba la sensación de no tener tanto control como deseaba.

Hinata empezó a pasear ante las altas ventanas, como si tuviera un exceso de energía.

–¿Eres consciente de que si mi padre supiera lo que ocurrió entre nosotros no permitiría que te encargaras de mi protección?

–Dime, ¿vas a decírselo tú o se lo digo yo? –preguntó él, irritado consigo mismo y con la testarudez de ella –. ¿Puedes sentarte de una vez?

–¿Otra orden? Voy a dejarte algo claro, _Sâ_ Uzumaki –apoyó

las manos en sus sensuales caderas–. Si crees que voy a hacer todo lo que me digas, lo tienes difícil.

Naruto pensó de nuevo en aquella noche. Soltó el aire lentamente.

–Lo creas o no, intento ayudarte.

–Sí, claro. Mi protector personal.

Él se cruzó de brazos a esperar a que se le pasara la ira. No iba a discutir más con ella.

–Dime, ¿yo también podré darte órdenes a ti? –preguntó ella, empeñada en irritarlo.

–Trabajo para tu padre.

–Son como dos gotas de agua. Muy familiar –ella apretó sus sensuales labios.

–Toda esa energía que estás quemando te agotará innecesariamente –ofreció él, amable.

–Tendrías que alegrarte de que la use andando de un lado a otro

–le soltó ella.

El cuerpo de Naruto se incendió al oír eso. «Tranquilo, amigo. No se refiere a esa otra alternativa», pensó él. Seguramente eso ya no sería posible a partir de ese día. No podría serlo.

–Tómate tu tiempo –se sentó al borde de un mullido sofá, sorprendentemente moderno en una habitación que tenía siglos de antigüedad–. Tengo toda la noche.

–Pues yo no –cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho y sus senos se elevaron por encima del escote de su camisa–. Así que me gustaría que te marcharas.

–Antes necesito hacerte algunas preguntas.

–Estás yendo demasiado lejos.

–Tal vez deberíamos aclarar las cosas respecto a la noche de la boda de Sasuke.

–¿Te refieres a nuestra sesión de sexo?

Su tono frío e indiferente lo llevó a preguntarse de nuevo con cuántos hombres había pasado una noche. Y eso incrementó su malhumor. Se preguntó si era como su madrastra, una mujer que aplacaba su lujuria con el primer hombre que tenía a mano. La mera idea lo ponía enfermo.

–Sí –contestó.

–¿Qué hay que aclarar? –ella alzó las cejas y se apoyó en la repisa de una ventana–. ¿Has olvidado cómo se hace?

–Hinata...

–Tranquilo, Naruto. No voy a quitarme la ropa y pedir una repetición. A no ser que eso sea lo que quieres. ¿Por eso has aceptado el trabajo? –su voz se convirtió en un seductor ronroneo–. ¿Vas a ordenarme que me desnude, _Sâ_ Uzumaki?

–No me acuesto con mis clientes –afirmó él con dureza, ignorando lo que le pedía el cuerpo–. Dime, princesa, ¿qué es lo que más odias de que sea tu guardaespaldas, si no es lo que ocurrió entre nosotros?

–¿Tienes un año para escuchar?

–¿Por qué no empezamos desde cero? –Naruto optó por hacerle una oferta de paz.

–¿Actuar como si no nos conociéramos? –preguntó ella, dubitativa.

–Si crees que eso puede funcionar para ti.

–Siempre que no me des órdenes, puedo hacerlo –Hinata encogió los hombros. Naruto pensó que él, en cambio, no estaba seguro de poder.

–Bien. Siéntate –señaló el sofá que tenía enfrente–. Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas para mi investigación.

Al ver que no se movía, frunció el ceño.

–¿Hinata?

–Puedes llamarme señora. Y, si no me equivoco, acabas de darme otra orden.

–Y tú a mí –rechinó él.

–Tú no has dicho que no pudiera dártelas.

–Hinata... Maldita sea, si no cooperas no podré hacer mi trabajo – recordó la última vez que le había dicho que ya sabía cómo hacerla cooperar y tragó saliva. Con fuerza.

–Pues dimite.

–No.

–¿Por qué no?

–Le he dado mi palabra a tu padre y no hay nadie más a quien quiera confiar tu seguridad.

–¿Qué te importa mi seguridad? Somos un par de desconocidos.

Naruto tragó aire. La mujer agotaría la paciencia de un santo. Recordándose que debía mantener el control, se recostó en el sofá. El gato que había en una esquina, se estiró, lo olisqueó y se acomodó en su regazo.

–Hola, amigo –lo acarició–. Se diría que has visto días mejores.

–Era de mi madre –su boca se curvó hacia abajo, indicando que

aún la afectaba la pérdida.

–Retiro lo dicho –le dijo Naruto al gato, que se restregó contra su mano–. Estás muy bien para un tipo de tu edad –cuando alzó la vista, vio que Hinata lo observaba. Ella se sonrojó y él se preguntó qué había estado pensando.

–Creo que te odio –dijo ella.

–No soy tu enemigo, Hinata –dijo él, consciente de que el sentimiento no era mutuo.

Las palabras «pero alguien lo es», quedaron flotando en el aire, sin decir. Ella dejó caer los hombros, como si cargara con el peso del mundo.

–¿No puede contestar las preguntas mi padre?

–Eso depende de si sabe algo de tu vida amorosa. Por lo que he visto antes, no parece que estén muy unidos.

–¿Por qué quieres datos de mi vida amorosa? –ella estrechó los ojos con suspicacia.

–Se investigará a toda la gente que te rodea.

–¿Incluso a ti?

–Yo tengo coartada para la noche en que asesinaron a Neji. –¿En serio? –ella se sentó por fin, y cruzó las piernas–. ¿Cuál es?

–Y no tengo ningún motivo para matarte –Naruto la miró con ironía. «Aún», pensó.

–¿Estoy irritándote? –Hinata sonrió, percibiendo su frustración.

–No te conviene irritarme, princesa.

–No, me conviene que renuncies.

–Supéralo ya.

–¿Piensas investigar a mis artistas? –de repente, la mirada de ella se volvió seria.

–Claro que sí.

–Sé amable. Algunos son muy sensibles.

–¿A diferencia de ti?

–A diferencia de mí.

Él no la creyó. Que se preocupara por sus artistas le decía más que nada. También había visto su mirada de preocupación cuando entró al despacho del rey. Tenía corazón, simplemente lo guardaba bien. Eso lo entendía. Él había metido el suyo en una caja hacía muchos años, y quería que siguiera allí. Tenía que mantener la cabeza clara.

–¿Quién fue tu último amante?

Ella le lanzó una mirada.

–Antes de eso –rezongó Naruto.

–¿Quieres una lista?

–Sí –replicó él, que no la quería en absoluto.

–Un americano encantador me libró de mi virginidad a los dieciocho años, porque le pareció divertido acostarse con una princesa asiática. Después conocí a un novelista que quería escribir una gran novela parisina. Íbamos en serio, sin que mi padre lo supiera, pero hace tres años comprendí que no queríamos lo mismo y rompimos. Naruto comprendió que ambos hombres la habían herido, y deseó matarlos.

–¿Lo amabas? –era una pregunta irrelevante, pero esperó que ella no se diera cuenta.

–¿Qué relevancia tiene eso?

–Si vas a cuestionarme cada dos por tres, esto no funcionará – dijo él, maldiciendo para sí.

–Ya sabía que no funcionaría.

–Hinata.

–Pensé que sí. Ahora... Ya no estoy segura.

Él deseó preguntar qué había ocurrido para hacerla dudar, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

–¿Y desde entonces?

Ella le dirigió una mirada que hizo que a él se le formara un nudo en el estómago.

–Aparte del equipo de fútbol de Konoha al completo... –lo miró a los ojos–. Eres el último afortunado, _monsieur_ Uzumaki.

Naruto tragó un litro de aire ante su admisión, ignorando la pulla sobre el equipo de fútbol. Había querido pensar que era tan sofisticada como él en el arte de la seducción. Así había sido más fácil dejarla marchar tras esa noche. Más fácil creer que entre ellos solo había química sexual.

–Necesitaré ver tu itinerario de los siguientes días –dijo él, poniéndose en pie.

–Le pediré a Kanna que te lo envíe por la mañana –dijo ella, sin alzar la mirada.

Naruto fue hacia la ventana. Por increíble que fuera, le hacía feliz que nunca se hubiera acostado con Sasuke. Diablos. Si quería protegerla tenía que dejar de pensar en ella como una mujer deseable. Y, sobre todo, tenía que dejar de pensar que iba a casarse con el estúpido que su padre eligiera.

.

.

Continuará


	7. Buscando esposo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-6-**_

* * *

Hinata no sabía cómo iba a encontrar marido si comparaba a todos los hombres con Naruto. No estaba dispuesta a aceptar un matrimonio de conveniencia solo para complacer a su padre. Era algo demasiado importante.

Por suerte, estaba teniendo un respiro gracias a su primo Toneri. –Menuda velada te ha organizado tu padre.

–Sí –aceptó Hinata, mirando la sala de baile llena hasta arriba de invitados luciendo sus mejores galas. Aunque odiaba estar allí, no podía por menos que admirar el oportunismo de su padre.

Era un hombre que no cejaba hasta conseguir sus propósitos. Y la quería casada. Cuanto antes. Su vena romántica le decía que podría conocer a alguien esa noche y enamorarse a primera vista. Eso les había ocurrido a Sakura y a Sasuke. Pero... Miró a Naruto, que estaba al fondo de la sala.

Allí estaba su problema.

Se suponía que tenía que parecer uno de los invitados. Pero parecía un hombre capaz de matar con las manos sin arrugarse el esmoquin. Quizás fuera porque ella sabía quién era. Tal vez el resto de las mujeres que lo observaban lo veían como un macho sexy que sería fantástico en la cama. Algo que ella también sabía a ciencia cierta.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Hinata sintió el impacto de su mirada desde el otro lado de la sala. Instantáneo y abrasador. Percibía que él también lo sentía, pero tenía mucho más control que ella. O tal vez no sentía una atracción tan fuerte como la suya. Dado que estaba allí a sueldo, la segunda opción era más plausible.

–¿Quién es él?

–¿Quién? –Hinata agarró la mano de Toneri y lo hizo girar para que le diera la espalda a Naruto.

–El vaquero que está apoyado en la pared y no te ha quitado los ojos de encima en toda la noche.

–No veo a nadie especial –Hinata miró por encima del hombro de Toneri como si buscara–. Pero mi padre ha invitado a todos los solteros del planeta. ¿Estás disfrutando de la velada?

–Ha pasado poco tiempo desde la muerte de Neji, pero... – Toneri se rio–. Estás intentando cambiar de tema, prima. Aquí hay una historia que quieres ocultarme. Habla –le hizo cosquillas como cuando eran niños–. Díselo al primo Toneri.

–Calla, Toneri. Este no es lugar –rezongó Hinata–. Estás dejándote llevar por tu imaginación.

–Él no me gusta.

–A mí tampoco –gruñó ella, sabiendo que lo que sentía por Naruto Uzumaki era algo muy distinto.

Deseó que no fuera tan arrogante, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan viril. Hinata suspiró. En realidad le encantaban esas características. Gaara nunca se había dejado llevar por la pasión hasta el punto de llevársela de una pista de baile y besarla hasta quitarle el sentido, como había hecho Naruto.

–Te has acostado con él, ¿verdad? –dijo Toneri–. Lo veo en tus ojos.

–Por favor, Toneri... –no iba a confiarle nada al charlatán de su primo–. Baja la voz.

–¿No quieres que tu padre se entere?

Hinata intentó encontrar una razón plausible para justificar que

Toneri fuera a ver a Naruto por palacio, sin decir la verdad

–Creo que ha solicitado un puesto de trabajo en palacio.

–Te has acostado con un empleado. Chica mala –Toneri se rio–.

Pero entiendo la atracción. ¡Menudo montón de músculos!

–¿Podrías bajar la voz, por favor? –pidió Hinata.

–¿Qué puesto ha solicitado?

–Ni lo sé, ni me importa. Pregúntaselo a papá –Hinata sabía que no lo haría, no se llevaban bien.

–¿Cómo lo lleva el viejo tirano?

–Con él nunca se sabe –dijo Hinata, aliviada por el cambio de tema–. Pero creo que está en etapa de negación. Por eso la fiesta de esta noche.

–¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a ser la primera reina de Konoha?

Toneri sabía que su vida en palacio nunca había sido fácil. Era algo que los había unido desde que él, a los cinco años, había perdido a su padre, hermano del de ella. Luego su madre lo había abandonado, llevándose a su hermanita con ella, y no había vuelto a verlas.

–Yo también estoy en fase de negación –encogió los hombros, no quería pensar en el futuro–. ¿Me disculpas? Necesito ir al tocador. Hinata, con la cabeza baja, se alejó entre los invitados, buscando un sitio tranquilo.

–Te dije que no salieras afuera –dijo Naruto a su espalda.

Hinata alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de que, absorta, había cruzado las puertas de cristal y salido a la rosaleda de su madre. Una gran luna dorada colgaba en el horizonte como un globo.

–Necesitaba algo de aire.

–¿Y eso te extraña?

–¿Qué quieres decir? –se volvió hacia él.

–Que me sorprende que sigas en pie después de todo lo que has bailado. Buscar esposo parece un trabajo bastante difícil.

Hinata lo miró fijamente. Esa noche no estaba de humor para la versión cavernícola de Naruto.

–¿Por qué sigues aquí? Ya ha pasado una semana y no has descubierto nada.

Una semana que había pasado encerrada en su habitación, enfurruñada. Por un lado, no estaba lista para asumir los deberes que quería imponerle su padre, y por otro había tenido la esperanza de que Naruto se aburriera y dimitiese.

–La invitación que hice en internet para que los asesinos se presentaran no ha funcionado. Quizás esté perdiendo mi toque mágico.

–Quizás nunca lo tuviste –en cuanto lo dijo, lamentó su tono provocador, porque los ojos celestes chispearon divertidos.

–Eres muy desagradable, princesa. Por suerte, mi ego es lo bastante fuerte para aguantarlo.

–Tu ego es como una cucaracha –rezongó ella–. Soportaría un holocausto nuclear.

A Hinata la sorprendió tanto que Naruto echara la cabeza hacia atrás y soltara una carcajada, que esbozó una sonrisa. Le encantaba su risa grave.

–Calla –le dijo–. La gente nos está mirando –sin esperarlo, siguió bajando los escalones de piedra que llevaban al fragrante jardín. –¿Algún pretendiente que necesites que vete? –la voz de Naruto sonó demasiado cerca y Hinata se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

Tardó un minuto en entender qué quería decir.

–¿Tú vas a vetar a mi futuro esposo? –gimió.

–Es parte del trabajo.

–Pues es una parte inútil –le respondió con voz seca–. Que mi padre diga que algo debe suceder no implica que vaya a ser así.

–¿Estás en contra del matrimonio? –enarcó una ceja con sorpresa.

–Estoy en contra del matrimonio sin amor.

–Ah, una romántica. No esperaba eso de ti.

–Eso es porque no me conoces bien.

Él le lanzó una mirada que indicaba que conocía ciertas partes de ella muy bien, y que las recordaba con toda claridad.

–Y no hace falta ser romántico para querer enamorarse –añadió Hinata, sonrojada.

–No, solo estar engañándose.

El sentimiento que puso en su respuesta la hizo titubear. Todo el mundo tenía un pasado que incidía en sus acciones y decisiones. De repente, anheló saber cuál era el de Naruto.

–¿Tienes miedo a la intimidad o es que te gusta demasiado la variedad para asentarte?

–Como no tengo miedo de nada y me muevo continuamente, votaría por la segunda opción.

Hinata estudió su expresión reflexiva y supo que tenía miedo de una cosa al menos: de revelar información personal sobre sí mismo. –Elegir ese estilo de vida podría indicar que huyes de algo – observó su rostro, impasible, y se le ocurrió otra idea–. ¿O acaso buscas algo que añada significado a tu vida?

Un leve estrechamiento de ojos fue el único indicio de que podía haber acertado.

–¿Por qué complicar las cosas sin necesidad, princesa? Siempre es mejor dejar que rija la cabeza, no el corazón.

Su tono irónico y el que hubiera usado la palabra «princesa» dejaron claro que no serviría de nada presionarlo. Era un hombre que hacía lo que quería, dijeran lo que dijeran los demás.

–Tendrías que tomar café con mi padre –le dijo con indiferencia– . Se llevarían bien.

Él escrutó su rostro y ella supo que había captado la amargura que surgía siempre que mencionaba a su padre.

–¿Qué ocurre entre tú y tu padre?

–La verdad es que nunca nos hemos entendido. Está muy asentado en sus ideas. Es muy práctico y lógico. Nunca le parecí la hija perfecta.

–¿Por qué no?

Hinata vio que sentía curiosidad e hizo una pausa. Nunca hablaba de su relación con su padre. Pero una parte de ella quería que Naruto la entendiera. Había visto su expresión cuando le había revelado los pocos amantes que había tenido en sus veintinueve años de vida, como si hubiera esperado que fueran cientos. Odiaba que le importase su opinión de ella, pero le importaba.

–Fui un chicazo cuando crecía. Demasiado impetuosa. Me gustaba montar a caballo a pelo y subir a los árboles, pero él quería que me pusiera vestidos bonitos y hablara solo si me hablaban. Me gustaba la ropa bonita, pero...

–¿No lo de no hablar si no te hablaban? –apuntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

–Eso no tanto –el dolor del pasado le impidió devolverle la sonrisa–. Cuando mi madre falleció, fue peor aún. Envió a mi hermano a una academia militar para adiestrarlo en sus tareas como heredero; yo recibí clases en casa, porque mi tarea era estar guapa, no salir a trabajar. Nada de lo que hacía era lo bastante bueno para él. ¿Sabes que nunca ha visitado mi galería de París? –calló de repente, al comprender cuánto le había revelado. Al paso que iba acabaría diciéndole que temía no encontrar el amor y contándole todos sus temores.

–¿Eso hace que te sientas como si siguieras siendo una decepción para él hoy en día?

–No –a Hinata se le encogió el estómago–. No necesito sus halagos. Pero me molesta que quiera que todo se haga a su manera – se inclinó para oler una de las preciadas rosas de su madre–. ¿Por qué crees que quiere que me case?

–Para afianzar la continuidad de la monarquía.

–Para asegurarse de que haya alguien a mi lado capaz de hacer el trabajo, diría yo.

–¿Crees que no te considera capacitada? –Naruto alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

–Soy una mujer. Eso, desde el punto de vista de mi padre, lo dice todo.

–¿Lo crees tú? –preguntó Naruto.

–¿Qué? –Hinata se detuvo y lo miró.

–¿Crees que estás capacitada?

–Sí –dijo ella con tono defensivo. Tenía una licenciatura en Arte y un máster en Administración de Empresas–. Dirijo una galería de éxito –aunque no supiera nada sobre cómo gobernar un país, eso tenía que contar para algo.

–Un negocio pequeño –rechazó él, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos–. No es algo equiparable, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

A Hinata la irritó su desprecio. Aunque se sintiera insegura en las relaciones personales, era muy buena profesional.

–No, no estoy de acuerdo –le soltó indignada–. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tuve que trabajar para demostrar mi valía en París? ¿Para hacer que mi «pequeño negocio» triunfara? –tensó la espalda–. ¿De lo difícil que fue conseguir que los artistas confiaran en mí porque temían que fuera una princesa con la cabeza vacía?

Cuando acabó, vio la sonrisa ladina de Naruto.

–Oh, ¡eres horrible! ¡Estabas haciendo de abogado del diablo! –Tienes un fuego dentro de ti que adivino nunca muestras a tu padre.

Por desgracia, él tenía razón. Había erigido una muralla ante su padre, para demostrarle que no lo necesitaba. Además, temía su ira si intentaba reemplazar a Neji y fracasaba. Era una mujer adulta que nunca había dejado de desear la aprobación de su padre. Se había trasladado a París para no enfrentarse a eso.

–No me respeta –admitió, dolorida.

–Pues haz que lo haga. Podrías empezar por dejar de fingir que las cosas no te afectan.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta. Quería decirle que había superado ese aspecto de su naturaleza hacía años, pero solo con mirar a Naruto sabía que no era así. Le dio la espalda, pero él le puso las manos en los hombros y la giró hacia él. Puso una mano en su barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

–Tal vez deberías pensar en que tu deber es hacia tu pueblo, Hinata, no hacia tu padre.

–Nunca lo he visto así –replicó ella, diciéndose que su inesperada ternura no implicaba intimidad.

–Porque te estás centrando en el pasado. Y se acabó. Solo cuenta el futuro –afirmó él, como si no fuera la primera vez que decía esas palabras.

–Tienes razón –se hizo un silencio mientras pensaba en ese «Haz que lo haga». Tal vez podría empezar por dejar de portarse como la adolescente rebelde que había sido–. No puedo seguir luchando contra mi padre. Es fútil y él está enfermo. Y ahora tengo obligaciones–esbozó una débil sonrisa–. ¿Crees que ya me he compadecido de mí misma demasiado tiempo?

Naruto alzó la cabeza sorprendido, como si no esperase que admitiera esa lacra. Luego se rio.

–Eres única, princesa.

Ella sonrió, reconfortada por la admiración que captó en su voz.

Se sintió valorada.

Rememoró la noche que habían compartido. La pasión la había asustado, pero también excitado. Se preguntó... Pero Naruto no estaba interesado en una relación seria y él mismo había dicho: «Ese barco ha partido definitivamente».

.

.

Continuará...


	8. Háblame de ti

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-7-**_

* * *

No vamos a parar, Hinata, punto final.

Hinata sabía que el rostro de su padre había adquirido el tono grisáceo que tanto la había asustado de niña, pero siguió sonriendo a la muchedumbre que agitaba banderitas mientras la carroza real avanzaba lentamente por la avenida central de Konoha.

Todos los años, ciudadanos y turistas acudían en masa a celebrar el Día de la Independencia de Konoha, con una plétora de carrozas y alegres disfraces. Ese año la celebración era algo más sombría y muchas carrozas lucían la foto de su hermano. Eso hacía que Hinata quisiera acercarse a su pueblo para compensarlo por la pérdida de Neji. Tras su conversación con Naruto, tres noches antes, sabía que tenía que intentarlo.

Y lo estaba haciendo.

Había sido una liberación tomar algunas de las decisiones a las que se había estado resistiendo. Una de ellas había sido informar a sus artistas de que los ayudaría a encontrar nueva representación cuando su galería cerrara, un mes después. Otra había sido empezar a asistir a reuniones de negocios con los asesores de su padre. La carga de trabajo era intensa, y algunos aspectos del gobierno del país la mareaban, pero tenía la sensación de estar avanzando. Lentamente.

Avanzaba en todo menos en su relación con su padre. Esa misma mañana él le había dado una charla para que tomara una decisión respecto a las cinco «expresiones de interés», que era como denominaba a las propuestas de matrimonio que había recibido por ella, sin consultarla. En su opinión, ella tenía que aceptar su destino; no veía nada malo en que una de las propuestas fuera de un hombre a quien ni siquiera conocía.

Hinata no estaba lista para aceptar eso. Y con Naruto sentado frente a ella, sublime con su traje de diseño, escrutando la multitud, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello.

–Necesito hacer parte del recorrido andando –le dijo a su padre con una sonrisa templada.

–No voy a repetirme, Hinata –su padre saludaba con la cabeza a sus súbditos.

–Sé que no es la forma tradicional de recorrer la avenida, pero si voy a gobernar Konoha no quiero que nuestro pueblo me considere una figura distante. Llevo mucho tiempo en París.

–Dile que es demasiado peligroso –su padre miró a Naruto.

–El rey tiene razón –concedió Naruto–. Nunca es buena idea hacer cambios de última hora al itinerario.

A Hinata se le encogió el corazón cuando él apoyó a su padre, le parecía una traición. Tras el baile de gala había tenido la sensación de haber iniciado una especie de amistad. Había disfrutado de su compañía cuando la escoltaba a las reuniones y de que estuviera a su lado para garantizar su seguridad. Incluso la había ayudado cuando no entendía algún concepto financiero.

Pero, sobre todo, disfrutaba cuando se acababa el día y él le llevaba una taza de su té favorito sin que tuviera que pedirla. Nadie hacía nada por ella sin que tuviera que pedirlo.

–Pero puede hacerse –lo miró con firmeza.

–¿Por qué te empeñas en desafiarme? –el rostro de su padre se tensó.

–No se trata de un desafío, señor –insistió Hinata–. Si me puede dar una buena razón para que no camine entre nuestra gente, la escucharé.

–Es un cambio en la tradición.

–¿Por qué no puedo iniciar una nueva?

–Es un riesgo de seguridad.

Hinata sabía que tenía razón, pero también que el miedo debilitaba. –¿Es más importante gobernar con seguridad, padre, o con integridad?

–Siempre fuiste una niña lista, Hinata, pero no vas a bajar de esta carroza. Naruto –dijo, mientras seguía sonriendo y saludando–, detenla antes de que haga algo estúpido.

Hinata alzó la barbilla, desafiante. Lo que pedía era importante para ella en muchos sentidos. Por suerte, su determinación no iba a tener que enfrentarse a la de Naruto.

–Mi trabajo es mantenerla a salvo, Majestad, no detenerla.

–Gracias.

**{**}**

Naruto se dio la vuelta cuando oyó a Hinata entrar en la habitación que estaba usando como despacho. Había pensado que se retiraría pronto, agotada tras caminar kilómetros y encandilar a su gente estrechando manos y deseándoles lo mejor. Sin embargo, se la veía fresca y animada, luciendo una especie de conjunto de yoga que se amoldaba perfectamente a sus curvas.

–Ha sido una tontería hacerlo –sabía por qué le daba las gracias, pero su petición lo había puesto en una situación imposible. Seguía airado.

–Puede –le ofreció una sonrisa–. Pero necesitaba hacerlo y tú lo entendiste.

–Entendía que tenías una idea alocada y que hoy salió bien. La siguiente vez podría no ser así.

–La vida es un riesgo, ¿no? –ladeó la cabeza–. Suponía que tu trabajo estaba lleno de ellos.

–Los riesgos calculados son distintos de las reacciones espontáneas.

–No ha sido una reacción espontánea –refutó ella–. Llevaba toda la mañana pensándolo.

–Quizás la próxima vez podrías compartirlo –repuso él con voz seca.

–Vale –encogió los hombros–. Te entiendo, pero aun así me alegro de haberlo hecho.

Naruto gruñó y cometió el error de ponerse en pie tras el escritorio. Se había esforzado por ignorar su delicioso aroma toda la semana, pero en esa habitación tan pequeña era imposible.

–¿Querías algo más? –inquirió Naruto.

–Sí. ¿Tienes noticias sobre quién ha podido matar a mi hermano?

–No –tenía algunas pistas, pero no informaba al cliente durante el curso de la investigación.

–De acuerdo entonces. Voy a dar un paseo afuera. Por si necesitas saberlo.

–Si sales, tendré que ir contigo.

–Bueno –lo miró a los ojos. Él deseó tumbarla sobre el escritorio y quitarle la ajustada camiseta.

–Sugiero que vayas por una chaqueta. Hace frío afuera.

–No sé dónde miras la información del tiempo –dijo Hinata diez minutos después–. No hace nada de frío –se quitó la ligera chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros. Me encantan estas noches de verano despejadas, con las montañas al fondo y el canto de las cigarras. Cuando era pequeña me tumbaba en la hierba con mi madre y contábamos las estrellas. Eso no es posible en París.

–¿No hay estrellas?

–No es por las estrellas, es por la hierba. Si te acercas a la hierba de un parque parisino, un gendarme llega y te pone una multa – agitó un dedo–. Se puede mirar, pero no tocar.

Naruto sabía exactamente lo duro que era eso.

–¿Ni siquiera las princesas?

–Eso me temo. En París, solo los parisinos reciben un trato especial.

Naruto se rio. Él también había hecho comparaciones entre Australia y Konoha durante esa semana. Hacía años que no pasaba tantos días seguidos en un sitio y, aunque se consideraba hombre de playa, la pequeña y montañosa nación de Hinata le parecía serena y pacífica.

–¿Cómo te sientes respecto a haber vuelto?

Hinata dejó de andar y se volvió hacia las montañas, apenas visibles en la oscuridad.

–Hace dos semanas habría dicho que lo odiaba, pero ahora empieza a gustarme de nuevo –titubeó y él deseó que siguiera.

–Porque... –la animó. Le gustaba oírla hablar.

–Porque he echado de menos el olor a pino en el aire y la tranquilidad de estar rodeada de verdor. Me siento en casa y me he dado cuenta de que echaba esto de menos –tocó una planta de lavanda y se llevó los dedos a la nariz para inhalar su aroma–. La única pega es mi padre. Está tan seguro de tener razón que a veces es agotador tratar con él. ¿Tienes ese problema? –le preguntó. –No. Yo me entiendo bien con él –se escabulló Naruto. Sabía que ella le preguntaba por su propio padre, pero no quería hablar de eso.

Se apartó del sendero, caminó sobre la hierba hasta un viejo pino y apoyó las palmas de las manos en su tronco. Ella lo siguió. –Dicen que si apoyas las manos en el tronco puedes sentir sus secretos –le dijo.

–¿En serio? –ella abrió los dedos contra el tronco, junto a él, provocando a Naruto todo tipo de respuestas físicas no deseadas–. ¿Qué sientes?

–Corteza –respondió Naruto, seguro de que ella no querría oír lo que sentía en realidad.

–Y yo creía que ibas a contarme algo profundo y significativo – Hinata se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

–No, nada de eso –Naruto volvió al sendero.

–Creciste en una granja, ¿no?

–Sí –esperó que la breve respuesta indicara lo poco que quería hablar de su pasado.

–¿Cómo era?

–Polvorienta.

–¡Uf! ¿Sabes que te cierras como una ostra cuando te pregunto algo personal?

Naruto la miró y soltó una risita al ver su expresión de disgusto.

–¿Por qué haces que sea tan difícil conocerte?

Naruto se libró de contestar a la espinosa pregunta porque su móvil empezó a vibrar. Lo sacó del bolsillo y vio que lo llamaba su hermano.

–Disculpa, tengo que contestar –pulsó el botón–. Menma, ¿qué pasa?

–Perdona, hermano. ¿Te he pillado corriendo?

Naruto tardó un segundo en captar que lo decía porque su respiración sonaba tensa e irregular.

–Solo trabajando. ¿Tú sigues en la oficina?

–¿Dónde iba a estar mientras tú vives en un castillo y proteges a una bella doncella?

Naruto le dijo a su hermano que se cambiaría por él sin pensarlo, pero era mentira. Cambió de tema y hablaron de distintos asuntos de trabajo antes de poner fin a la comunicación.

–Vaya, qué bien te ha venido eso.

Naruto miró a la mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco y comprendió que, aparte de su hermano, era la única persona que se atrevía a retarlo. Acalorado, centró la mirada en el ramito de flores que ella tenía en las manos, como una novia a punto de caminar hacia el altar. Desechó la desconcertante imagen.

–Deberíamos volver a entrar –dijo, seco.

–Bueno –ella olisqueó las flores y empezó a andar–. ¿Ese era tu hermano?

–Sí –replicó él.

–Parece que están muy unidos.

–Lo estamos.

–¿No hay rivalidad entre hermanos?

–Nos llevamos menos de dos años, así que siempre hicimos todo juntos.

–¿Viaja tanto como tú?

–No, está instalado en Nueva York.

–¿Tiene esposa? ¿Hijos?

–Esto empieza a parecer una inquisición.

–Solo intento conocerte un poco mejor.

–¿Haciendo preguntas sobre mi hermano?

–No contestas a preguntas de otra cosa.

Eso era porque nunca le había visto sentido a hablar de sí mismo. Y, si era sincero, también porque ella empezaba a gustarle de un modo que trascendía lo físico y eso lo asustaba. Era peligroso establecer vínculos con un cliente. Disminuía la atención y empeoraba el trabajo.

–Mira, no te preocupes –ella le ofreció una débil sonrisa–. Cuando te pones así... –encogió los hombros–. Olvido que trabajas para mi padre.

Si hubiera intentado sacarle información o hacerle sentirse culpable, se habría mantenido firme. Pero al enfrentarse a la estoica indiferencia que sabía que ella usaba para enmascarar sus sentimientos, se rindió. O tal vez fuera por lo bella que estaba a la luz de la luna.

–¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó, algo hosco.

–¿Qué quieres contarme?

Naruto resopló. Era típico de ella obligarlo a esforzarse por algo que ni siquiera quería hacer.

–Mi padre falleció hace diez años.

–Lo siento. ¿Estaban unidos?

–A veces –respondió él, tras pensarlo.

–¿Y tu madre?

–Murió, en realidad no la recuerdo mucho, pero yo era muy pequeño cuando mi padre se volvió a casar, Menma nació de esa unión y antes de que me preguntes por mi madrastra no, no sé dónde vive. Se marchó cuando yo era un adolescente.

–Oh. Eso debió de ser muy duro, siendo ella quien te crió.

–Las cosas son como son –captó la mirada de ella y supo que estaba aventurando más de lo que él habría deseado.

–¿Es esa la razón de que evites las relaciones a largo plazo? Siguió un largo silencio. Hasta las cigarras habían dejado de cantar, como si esperaran. –¿Y el amor? –insistió ella.

–El amor es el sentimiento más inestable que me he encontrado nunca –dijo él con voz fiera. Era hora de poner fin a la conversación–. Aquella mujer no se marchó una sola vez, sino muchas. Siempre que volvía nos decía cuánto nos quería. Pero solo lo decía entonces. Se arrepintió de lo dicho de inmediato. La mirada compasiva de Hinata hizo que se sintiera diez veces peor.

–¿Adónde iba?

–Nunca lo supimos. A veces conocía a un hombre y se iba, otras se tomaba «unas vacaciones».

–Es terrible. ¿Qué decía tu padre? ¿Estaba allí?

–Estaba. Pero no decía nada. Cuando volvía, a veces meses después, simulábamos que no se había ido.

–Eso es lo que más duele, ¿no? –ella juntó la cejas con consternación–. Solía odiar que mi padre se fuera de viaje, o se encerrara en sus reuniones, y luego ignorara cómo nos hacía sentir. –A mí no me dolía. A Menma sí. Siempre que se iba, él se escapaba para ir a buscarla –Naruto odiaba recordar las horas pasadas buscando a su hermano, preocupado por si lo encontraría vivo o muerto en el árido terreno que rodeaba la granja. –¿Y tu no?

–No. A mí no. Era más mayor. Lo entendía.

Naruto sintió un gran alivio al ver que estaban junto a la entrada al palacio. Ella le lanzó una mirada penetrante que lo tensó de arriba abajo.

–¿Qué entendías, Naruto? ¿Que eras un niño que no podía confiar en el amor de una madre?

.

.

Continuará...


	9. ¿Renuncias?

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-8-**_

* * *

Hinata dudaba entre los dos vestidos de noche que había sobre la cama del hotel. La ventana abierta dejaba entrar el fragrante aire parisino. Afuera, el cielo estaba teñido de rosa y naranja y el Sena brillaba a la luz de las farolas que acababan de encenderse. Mientras escuchaba su disco de jazz favorito, intentaba relajarse respecto a su cena con el príncipe Sai de Otoga y no preguntarse adónde había ido Naruto la noche anterior.

Apenas le había dirigido la palabra durante una semana, desde que le había hablado de su infancia y ella había hecho el comentario sobre su madre. Lo había dicho sin pensarlo, porque se había sentido indignada por él. Y era obvio que sus palabras lo habían indignado, porque había dejado de sentarse a su lado en las reuniones y ya no le llevaba su taza de té. Eran cosas sin importancia, pero que había, llegado a significar mucho para ella. En algún momento había olvidado que solo era su cliente. Que, aunque habían sido amantes, no había nada entre ellos.

Una vocecita endiablada le decía que él había salido con una mujer. Que era un hombre con un gran apetito sexual que no había satisfecho en semanas. Cerró los puños y se obligó a no pensar en eso. Tenía que concentrarse en elegir un vestido para la velada. Sonrió a Kanna, que tenía una expresión soñadora en el rostro.

Desde que Hinata había aceptado los cambios en su vida, Kanna y ella se habían hecho amigas.

–¿Qué opinas, Kanna?

–Depende de lo que busques. El plata es elegante y discreto, el rojo grita «mírame». Es muy atrevido.

Hinata no pudo impedir preguntarse cuál preferiría Naruto. El plata. Él querría que se fundiera con el entorno, que pasara desapercibida.

–El rojo –afirmó. No tenía que vestirse para complacer a Naruto. Y algo «atrevido» tal vez la animara un poco.

–Buena elección –Kanna sonrió–. ¡El príncipe Sai te encontrará irresistible!

La música se apagó de repente y las palabras de Kanna resonaron en el silencio.

–¡_Sâ_ Uzumaki! –gimió Kanna, sobresaltada.

–Déjanos, Kanna –ordenó Naruto con voz fría.

Kanna titubeó. Hinata le dio el vestido rojo.

–Kanna, por favor, haz que lo planchen y lo devuelvan cuando esté listo.

Hinata notó de inmediato que Naruto estaba de muy mal genio; su rostro amenazaba tormenta.

–No te he oído llamar –le dijo, cuando Kanna salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–Eso es porque no he llamado –cruzó la habitación y cerró la ventana. Buscó sus ojos y Hinata quedó hipnotizada–. ¿Una gran noche? –preguntó, mirando el vestido plata.

–Una cena de estado siempre es importante –se sentó frente al tocador y empezó a soltarse el pelo, que había recogido para bañarse. Al menos eso le daba algo que hacer. Sabía que él estaba enfadado, pero no sabía por qué–. ¿Querías algo?

Eso sí que era una pregunta cargada. Pero Naruto no tenía ánimo para contestarla. No mientras ella llevara un ligero kimono gris perla, a tono con sus ojos y, seguramente, nada más.

Estaba de mal humor y sabía por qué. Lo frustraba no haber avanzado en el caso y estaba frustrado consigo mismo. Había perdido el norte la semana anterior y había dejado de pensar en ella como cliente. En algún momento había empezado a admirar su ética de trabajo, su empeño en aprender a cumplir un deber que nunca había creído sería suyo. Y encima, él había exacerbado la situación hablando de sí mismo.

«¿Qué entendías, Naruto? ¿Que eras un niño que no podía confiar en el amor de una madre?»

Naruto maldijo para sí, rememorando la pregunta. Eso era lo que se conseguía abriéndose a una mujer: psicología barata y dolor de cabeza. Había cometido muchos errores con ella, pero el de aquella noche tenía que ser el último.

Había creído que tomarse la noche anterior libre lo ayudaría. Había quedado con un colega en un club que le disgustó desde que atravesó la puerta. Cuando llegó a la pista de baile con una italiana supersexy, empezó a dolerle la cabeza por el ruido y casi había bostezado de aburrimiento. ¿Aburrimiento ante unos pechos que se salían de un minivestido y habrían vuelto loco a cualquier hombre normal? Era ridículo.

–¿Naruto?

Oír su nombre de los deliciosos labios de Hinata era una invitación para los sentidos. Se la imaginó levantándose del taburete. Desatando el cinturón de la bata, que se abriría hasta chocar con sus pezones, revelando su vientre plano y el vello rizado y oscuro que anhelaba besar. Ella lo miraría a los ojos e iría hacia él. Después, rodearía su cuello con los brazos y lo obligaría a besarla.

Por supuesto, no hizo nada de eso.

Empezó a cepillarse el cabello lentamente.

Durante tres semanas había conseguido controlar su deseo de ella. Pero en ese momento tiraba de él y lo hacía sudar. Y sabía por qué.

Sai, príncipe de Otoga, la deseaba, y su padre había decidido que era el hombre ideal. Había pedido a Naruto que le hiciera un control de seguridad para darle vía libre. Esa noche Sai intentaría conseguirla. Consciente de cuánto le importaban a ella la aprobación de su padre y su deber para con el país, temía que le siguiera el juego. Eso no tendría que importarle porque, al fin y al cabo, él no se había declarado.

–¿Naruto? –repitió ella, preocupada por su silencio–. ¿Tienes noticias de quién provocó el accidente de Neji?

–No –masculló Naruto, levantando un papel arrugado–. He venido por esto.

–¿Se supone que debería saber qué es «esto»?

–Tu itinerario.

–Ah, eso –volvió a centrar la mirada en el espejo–. Me pediste que te advirtiera con antelación cuando quisiera hacer algún cambio.

–Recuerdo haberte dicho que era peligroso.

–Mañana va a hacer un día precioso y...

–Ya has estado en París –interrumpió él con impaciencia–. Has vivido aquí ocho años. ¿Por qué tienes que hacer una visita guiada a pie?

–Hace casi un mes que no estoy aquí. Quiero ver la ciudad de nuevo.

Naruto se tragó la retahíla de maldiciones que le provocó su expresión testaruda.

–Mira por la ventana –señaló una, sin mirar–. A la derecha, la torre Eiffel, a la izquierda, Notre Dame.

–A la izquierda está el Hôtel de Ville. Notre Dame no se ve desde ahí –lo miró con fijeza–. ¿Has paseado por París, alguna vez Naruto?

–Claro. Del aeropuerto al coche y del coche al edificio al que necesitaba ir.

–Eso explica que no entiendas mi necesidad de reconectar con la ciudad –dijo ella–. Estaré fuera un buen rato, y quiero subir por Montmartre hasta Sacré Coeur, almorzar y ver la nueva exposición de mi galería antes de que la desmonten.

–Accediste a dejar que fuera yo quien decidiera cuándo podías visitar tu galería.

–He cambiado de opinión.

–Te irrita que sea yo quien decida.

–Eso no viene al caso. ¿Te divertiste anoche?

La inesperada pregunta lo desconcertó. Ella se levantó y fue a apoyarse en el poste de la cama, con una pose involuntariamente provocativa.

–Puedo encajar lo de Sacré Coeur, pero no vas a pasear por Montmartre y tu galería está prohibida hasta que yo lo diga.

Él había filtrado un itinerario falso a un par de sospechosos, y el que ella había diseñado se parecía peligrosamente al suyo. Dejar que se saliera con la suya la pondría en peligro, y no podría vivir consigo mismo si le ocurría algo.

–Mírate –dijo ella, hiriente–. Estás frustrado y airado conmigo, pero no lo demuestras. Siempre controlado y frío bajo presión. Tal vez los rumores sean ciertos y estás hecho de hielo.

Se dio la vuelta, echándose el pelo hacia atrás con uno de esos gestos femeninos que retaban a un hombre a dejarse llevar por sus instintos más básicos. Naruto no estaba de humor para dejar pasar un reto tan directo. Un segundo después estaba a su lado y daba un golpe en la puerta del armario que ella estaba a punto de abrir.

–¿Crees que estoy hecho de hielo, princesa? Olvidas muy rápido.

Ella giró en redondo, con los ojos muy abiertos. Él no supo si mostraban miedo o excitación. Incapaz de contenerse, deslizó una mano entre su pelo e inclinó su rostro para que lo mirara. Sus ojos se encontraron en una batalla de voluntades. Aunque se ordenó dar marcha atrás, miró su dulce boca y solo pudo pensar en besarla. En hacerla suya.

En vez de aplastar sus labios, los rozó con suavidad. Una vez. Dos veces.

Ella gimió e intentó atraer su lengua, pero él llevaba semanas pensando en besarla y no iba a dejar que le metiera prisa. Puso el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo, sin dejar de frotar los labios contra los suyos. Ella se removió en sus brazos, como si estuviera tan desesperada por sentir el contacto como él. Deslizó las manos por su espalda, hasta ponerlas en su trasero y atraerla para que sintiera su erección.

Las manos de ella estaban igual de ocupadas, acariciando su pecho, curvándose sobre sus hombros, abrasando la piel que tocaba.

La sensación de su lengua aterciopelada contra la suya casi lo hizo caer de rodillas. La apretó contra el armario e introdujo una pierna entre sus muslos. Después, la urgió a abrir más la boca. Era como seda en sus brazos, deslizándose contra él, pidiéndole más con gemidos roncos.

Naruto había sentido que perdía el control en cuanto entró en la habitación. Ya no quedaba rastro de él. Incluso el fino tejido de seda que lo apartaba de ella le parecía excesivo, así que lo apartó y buscó la perfección de sus senos. Solo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo perdido, esclavo de sus sensaciones. Esclavo de su perfume y de su cuerpo. De su calor y de los dedos femeninos que tiraban de su pelo.

A su espalda oyó el sonido del pestillo de la puerta que se abría. Empujó a Hinata a su espalda y giró, con el arma ya desenfundada. Aun así, supo que lo hacía al menos dos segundos tarde.

La doncella gimió, a punto de desmayarse. Se habría oído el ruido de una pluma al caer.

«Y decías que no cometerías más errores».

No podía haber un ejemplo más claro de lo mal que estaba haciendo el trabajo de protegerla.

Naruto estaba inmóvil, en un extremo del salón de baile. A pesar de lucir un carísimo esmoquin, no se estaba esforzando por fundirse con la alta sociedad de París. Estaba demasiado airado.

No tendría que haberla besado.

Ya no solo le resultaba incómodo verla en brazos de otro hombre, le parecía imposible. No entendía cómo su padre había aceptado a su madrastra cada vez que volvía. Él no era así. Si Hinata elegía a otro, a Sai, podía quedarse con él.

Diablos.

Era obvio que iba a elegir a otro. Esa era la razón de tantas fiestas y eventos de gala. Estaba buscando un marido y él tendría que dar gracias al cielo por no estar en su lista. ¿O no?

El mero hecho de plantearse esa pregunta le indicaba que tenía que dar marcha atrás. Y lo haría. Consultó su reloj. En quince minutos todo habría cambiado para mejor. Soltó el aire e intentó recuperar la perspectiva.

Sabía lo que era querer a alguien que no correspondía a ese amor. No podía seguir por ahí. Era como si sus preciadas normas se hubieran derrumbado; en una semana había pensado y dicho más que en veinte años. Si no tenía cuidado, acabaría pensando que la lujuria equivalía al amor y, ¿adónde lo llevaría eso? A sufrir como había sufrido su viejo durante años.

El cliché era que la cliente se enamorara del guardaespaldas. Lo opuesto generaba problemas, y él solucionaba problemas, no los creaba. Decirse que ella era como cualquier otra mujer no estaba funcionando. La deseaba. No a cualquier mujer. La quería a ella.

Había aceptado el trabajo creyendo que podría controlarse. Pero dos horas antes había demostrado que con ella se controlaba tanto como un tiburón en un baño de sangre. Como soldado de operaciones especiales estaba adiestrado para soportar el cansancio y el dolor físico, incluso la tortura. Pero no lo habían enseñado a resistirse a un deseo de la magnitud del que sentía. Podría resistirse, claro, pero una parte de él no quería hacerlo.

Y eso lo asustaba.

Diez minutos.

La buscó en la sala de baile. No era difícil encontrarla con ese vestido escarlata que se ajustaba a cada una de sus curvas, al menos a aquellas que conseguía ocultar. Si había querido demostrar que estaba disponible, lo había conseguido. Y Sai estaba de compras y tenía lo necesario para poder comprar.

Naruto no. Su vida estaba tan estructurada como la de ella: trabajo, mujeres, diversión, en ese orden. Era una gran vida. Una que cualquier hombre en su sano juicio envidiaría. Una vida que nunca había cuestionado y que no quería cuestionar. Con el tiempo olvidaría el ruido suave y sexy que ella emitía cada vez que la besaba.

Una risotada a su espalda lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se preguntó dónde estaba ella. La gente le bloqueaba la visión, pero su sexto sentido le decía que no estaba en el salón.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Miró a la izquierda y captó la mirada de un miembro de su equipo, que actuaba como camarero. Kiba hizo una sutil seña hacia las puertas que conducían al jardín. Naruto apretó los labios. Le había dicho que no saliera. Sin duda, el perfecto príncipe la había sacado afuera, y eso no iba a ocurrir mientras él vigilara.

Furioso por su lapsus de concentración, Naruto sorteó a los invitados y salió. Se esforzaba por oír su voz cuando vio el destello de su vestido rojo entre los árboles, junto a la raya roja que recorría el lateral de los pantalones del príncipe. «Bien conjuntados», pensó con acidez.

Sai tenía las manos de Hinata en las suyas y la miraba con adoración. Tal vez iba a declararse, pero Naruto no esperó a que lo hiciera.

–Bonita noche para dar un paseo, _ma'am._

Hinata se tensó al oír la voz de Naruto y liberó sus manos. Sabía que la estaba reprendiendo por desobedecer sus órdenes, pero le daba igual.

Desde que él había salido de su habitación, se había empeñado en que Sai le resultara atractivo. No quería que Naruto fuera el único hombre capaz de hacer que se derritiera de pasión. Sabía que él no quería comprometerse y ella quería lo contrario. Esperar más de él era castigarse. Sobre todo porque su expresión cuando había salido de su habitación había denotado cuánto lo molestaba su atracción por ella.

Cuando llegó a su lado, tan viril que le quitaba el aliento, no pudo dejar de pensar en la sensación de estar apretada contra sus músculos. Nunca había creído que un hombre poderoso podía volverla loca, pero eso había sido antes de conocer a Naruto. La química que chisporroteaba entre ellos la hacia desear tenerlo... para siempre.

–El príncipe Sai y yo queremos estar solos, Naruto.

–Necesito hablar contigo.

–Ahora no –Hinata negó con la cabeza. Hablar era mala idea. Lo apropiado era olvidar lo que había ocurrido en la habitación del hotel. Naruto miró a Sai y ella supo que estaba a punto de ordenarle que se fuera. Solo él se plantearía hacerle eso a un heredero al trono.

–Naruto, por favor –suplicó, a su pesar. Por la mañana iba a pedirle a su padre que le buscara otro guardaespaldas. Naruto podía seguir al mando si quería, pero era imposible que ella sintiera más que amistad por otro hombre si él estaba cerca. Pensaba en él a todas horas. Empezaba a temer que ningún otro estaría a su altura. Nunca.

Él apretó la mandíbula, como hacía siempre que se enfadaba con ella. ¡Era un tipo imposible! Sus labios se entreabrieron al recordar el beso.

«No pienses en eso», se ordenó. Pero Naruto bloqueaba su camino, sin darle otra opción que esperar a que se apartara o dar la vuelta y volver dentro con el rabo entre las piernas, como él quería que hiciera.

Hinata se acercó más, pero supo que había sido un error en cuanto captó su aroma de almizcle y hombre, que exacerbaba sus sentidos. Se estremeció y Sai puso una mano en su hombro. Le pareció fría, mientras que la de Naruto siempre estaba tan caliente que la abrasaba.

–¿Tienes frío, _piccolina_?

Durante un instante, Hinata pensó que Naruto golpearía a Sai, así que le sonrió y lanzó una mirada asesina a Naruto.

–Podemos hablar después. Ahora necesito que te apartes de mi camino.

Él miró su reloj y se hizo a un lado. Pero Hinata no se sintió como si hubiera triunfado. Frustrada, se agarró al brazo de Sai para intentar dejar de pensar en Naruto.

En realidad, sabía que si Kanna no los hubiera interrumpido, habrían acabado en la cama. Y no podía dejar de pensar que se sentía maravillosamente en sus brazos.

–¿Hinata? –dijo Sai.

–Disculpa. Estaba... me estabas contando cómo podríamos integrar las redes de telecomunicaciones entre Konoha y Otoga.

Hinata dejó que le hablara de las posibilidades, pero no estaba concentrada y, percibiendo el silencio acerado de Naruto a su espalda, deseó escapar de ambos hombres. Lo habría hecho si Naruto no hubiera carraspeado, yendo hacia ella.

–Señora –su voz sonó tersa y oficial–. Tenemos que hablar ahora.

Hinata miró de Naruto al hombretón de traje y expresión seria que tenía al lado. Se dijo que tal vez tenía noticias sobre su situación. Así que pidió excusas a Sai y esperó a que Naruto hablara.

–Señora, este es Choji Akimichi, un especialista en seguridad que ha trabajado para mí varios años. Se ocupará de su seguridad a partir de ahora.

–¿Dimites? –preguntó Hinata tras digerir las palabras de Naruto. No lo podía creer. Le había dicho que nunca dimitiría y, en el fondo, ella había confiado en que fuera así.

–No dimito. Reorganizo el equipo para una mejor utilización de nuestros recursos.

Hinata no lo creyó. No era una cuestión de recursos, sino de ese beso que habían compartido. Perdida en un torbellino de ideas y sentimientos, dijo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

–A mi padre no le gustará.

–Yo me encargaré de su padre –sin darle tiempo a decir más, se volvió hacia el hombre–. Cuida de ella, cuando esté segura para el resto de la noche, llámame y te daré todos los detalles.

El hombre asintió.

–Buenas noches, señora –dijo Naruto.

Hinata cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo de la limusina. Estaba sola porque había prohibido a su nuevo guardaespaldas que viajara con ella. No le había hecho gracia, pero le había lanzado esa mirada de superioridad que nunca funcionaba con Naruto y había accedido.

Se sentía terriblemente sola y anhelaba algo familiar que la anclara a un mundo que se movía y cambiaba a un ritmo que le costaba seguir. Últimamente había tomado tantas decisiones que estaba exhausta. Los cambios en su vida habían sido demasiado rápidos.

Dejándose llevar por lo que sabía que Naruto denominaría una «reacción espontánea», le había pedido al chófer que la llevara a su galería. Ver las obras de Monique, que llevaban dos semanas expuestas, la relajaría.

Sonrió mientras el cambio de planes se comunicaba a los otros dos coches. A Naruto le daría un ataque, pero había dejado su puesto y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Cuando el coche se detuvo, Hinata, sin esperar a que el chófer le abriera la puerta, bajó. Su nuevo guardaespaldas se puso a su lado. –Señora, me gustaría que esperara unos minutos antes de entrar.

–¿Viene Uzumaki para acá? –preguntó ella.

–Sí, señora.

–Pensaba que tú estabas al mando ahora.

–Lo estoy, sin embargo...

–Da igual. No esperaré a tu jefe –giró sobre los talones y cruzó la plaza hacia la hilera de tiendas que conocía como la palma de su mano. Sus pasos resonaron en el silencio nocturno.

Choji llegó a la sólida puerta de metal antes que ella y extendió la mano hacia la llave.

–Yo abriré, señora.

–Puedo hacerlo yo –repuso, testaruda. Un coche dio un frenazo muy cerca, pero lo ignoró.

–¡Hinata! –el grito de Naruto hizo que le fallaran los dedos y eso la enfadó. No iba a permitir que arruinara su última visita a la galería.

La estúpida llave eligió ese momento para quedarse atascada y, frustrada, la giró hacia el otro lado. Él áspero «Apártate» de Naruto la confundió. De repente un brazo rodeó su cintura y tiró de ella hacia un lado, segundos antes de que se produjera una explosión atronadora.

.

.

Continuará...


	10. Consuelo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-9-**_

* * *

Ella gritó y se quedó sin aire, se sentía como si un edificio le hubiera caído encima.

–Aseguren... la... zona.

La voz grave de Naruto, cargada de dolor, daba instrucciones a sus hombres. Hinata tosió e inspiró el aire acre que los rodeaba. Intentó ponerse de espaldas y se dio cuenta de que era Naruto quien la aplastaba con su cuerpo.

–¿Qué...?

–Hinata. No te muevas –sus diestras manos recorrieron su cuerpo con eficacia mecánica. Cuando se aseguró de que no estaba malherida se levantó con torpeza.

Ella vio lo que quedaba de la fachada de su edificio. La puerta contra incendios estaba en el suelo, abollada. Anonadada por el caos y la devastación que la rodeaban, miró a Naruto.

–_Mon dieu, _estás herido –ignorando el dolor de las manos y de la cadera con la que había golpeado el suelo, llevó la mano al desgarrón de la manga de su chaqueta. La camisa blanca empezaba a teñirse de rojo.

–Metanla... en el coche –jadeó Naruto, quitándose la chaqueta desgarrada.

–No –Hinata llevó la mano hacia él, deseando ayudarlo, pero él agitó el brazo en el aire.

–Ahora –su tono no daba lugar a discusión. Sus hombres la agarraron y la llevaron a la limusina. Oía a Naruto dando órdenes y el sonido de una sirena de policía. Voces preocupadas se filtraban entre el polvo y el humo hasta que los hombres de Naruto contuvieron a los curiosos.

Minutos después de la llegada de la policía, Naruto se sentó a su lado. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negro; nada en su apariencia sugería que acababa de lanzarse sobre ella y recibido el impacto de cristal, ladrillo y escayola para protegerla. Parecía sereno y controlado.

Hinata, en cambio, no podía dejar de temblar. Era la culpable de lo ocurrido. Naruto le había dicho que no cambiara el itinerario y no le había hecho caso. Había buscado el consuelo de algo familiar. O tal vez vengarse de Naruto por dejarla, para obligarlo a ir tras ella. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Lo cierto era que había puesto en peligro a los encargados de protegerla y se sentía fatal. Además, ¡era verdad que estaba en peligro! Había querido creer que Naruto se equivocaba.

–Lo siento –musitó–. Me siento fatal.

–No es culpa tuya –dijo él con voz seca.

Hinata se sintió aún peor, era obvio que se culpaba a sí mismo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se dijo que no era momento de ponerse emotiva.

–Sí lo es. Tendría que haber...

–¡No! Yo tendría que haber... –la miró a los ojos y calló–.¿Dónde estás herida?

–Estoy bien.

–Hinata –su tono la advirtió que iba a ponerse bruto si no cooperaba, pero ella solo pudo pensar en cuánto le gustaba oírlo decir su nombre.

–La muñeca –admitió. Y la cadera. Y necesitaba un vaso de agua.

Como si hubiera hablado en voz alta, él sacó una botella del minibar y la abrió.

–_Mercy._

–Deja que te mire las manos.

Temblorosa, las extendió y él tocó cuidadosamente los huesos de su muñeca.

–Creo que no hay huesos rotos, pero tienes las palmas de las manos muy arañadas.

–Se curarán –dijo ella.

–Afortunadamente.

El teléfono de Naruto sonó y él soltó sus manos para contestar.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras la limusina atravesaba la ciudad. Naruto no volvió a tocarla ni a hablar, pero ella deseaba que lo hiciera. Por una vez, no protestó cuando asumió el control de la situación. Era mejor dejarle hacer su labor.

Miró su perfil de reojo. Tenía el rostro tenso y adusto. Haría cualquier cosa por protegerla porque era su deber, y ella quería que lo hiciera porque deseaba hacerlo. De repente, comprendió cuánto confiaba en que cuidara de ella.

–Por favor, no te enfades con Choji. Intentó detenerme.

–No estoy enfadado con Choji –afirmó él.

No. Estaba enfadado con ella. Y con él mismo.

–¿No lo despedirás?

–No tienes por qué preocuparte de su futuro. Tu comportamiento de esta noche podría haberle costado la vida. Y la tuya... ¡Maldita sea! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Aunque lo dijo con ira, su voz sonó devastada. Hinata se sintió aún más culpable.

–Quería algo familiar. Una conclusión.

–¿Conclusión?

–Me sentí inquieta cuando te fuiste y sabía que no podría dormir. Me pareció buena idea.

–Tendría que haberle dicho a Choji que utilizara la fuerza para detenerte.

–¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

–No quería que te pusiera las manos encima –la miró con intensidad. Hinata tragó saliva ante esa admisión–. Solo ha sido un error más por mi parte –resopló y, cerrando los puños, volvió la cabeza.

–¿Crees que se habrá salvado algún cuadro?

–Lo dudo. La puerta corta fuegos lanzó la mayor parte de la explosión hacia el interior, en vez de hacia el exterior. Eso indica que el autor era más amateur que profesional.

–¿Tienes idea de quién pudo ser?

–Si la tuviera, tendría mis manos en su cuello.

–Yo también.

–Eres una damita muy dura, princesa –movió la cabeza y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Hinata arrugó la nariz. No se le daba bien aceptar cumplidos, ni siquiera cuando eran merecidos, pero las palabras de Naruto la reconfortaron.

Cuando el coche se detuvo, vio que estaban en una especie de pista de aterrizaje, pero la única luz provenía del avión privado de Naruto. Naruto esperó a que sus hombres flanquearan el coche antes de abrir la puerta. Miró a su alrededor, escrutando la oscuridad.

–Por aquí –le dijo, inclinándose hacia ella.

Hinata se deslizó por el asiento de cuero aún caliente por su cuerpo. Naruto la alzó en brazos.

–Puedo andar.

–Será más rápido así.

Hinata no tenía energía para discutir y no sabía si podría subir los escalones. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Sin duda la llevaba de vuelta a Konoha, pero habría preferido ir a una isla tropical, lejos del mundanal ruido.

Ya en el avión, Naruto la depositó en un colchón. Un médico esperaba para examinarla. Comprobó los huesos de su muñeca y luego limpió y vendó las raspaduras de las manos.

–Te dolerán un par de días, pero curarán bien.

–Echa un vistazo a su cadera izquierda. Le molesta –dijo Naruto. –No le pasa nada –dijo ella sorprendida. No le había mencionado que le dolía.

–Compruébalo.

Hinata hizo un gesto de dolor mientras la examinaba pero, por suerte, solo era un cardenal.

–¿Y qué me dices de ti? –preguntó Hinata.

–Yo estoy bien. Gracias, Dan. Dile a Stevens que despegue lo antes posible.

Segundos después, estaban volando.

–Estás tiritando –Naruto miró su vestido rasgado y sucio. Sacó una camisa nueva de un pequeño armario–. Toma, no tengo ropa para ti. ¿Puedes cambiarte sola?

Hinata miró la camisa y los sucesos de la noche la aplastaron como una tromba. Se mordió el labio inferior. Se sentía vulnerable y necesitada.

–Ven aquí –dijo él con voz suave.

Naruto agarró sus hombros, pero Hinata temía que si se rendía al consuelo que le ofrecía, se echaría a llorar y no querría soltarlo.

–Necesito usar el baño. Estoy sucísima.

–Está allí –Naruto señaló una puerta.

Una vez en el cuarto de baño miró la ducha con cansancio. Tardaría demasiado en ducharse con las manos vendadas, pero le habría gustado librarse de toda la noche bajo el agua.

«No pienses en ello», se ordenó. «Quizás así desaparezca».

Tenía ganas de llorar.

Llevó la mano al costado del vestido y gruñó mientras forcejeaba con la cremallera. Oyó el tejido rasgarse y sollozó. El vestido cayó al suelo y a ella le costó mantenerse en pie. Se quitó los zapatos y metió los brazos en la camisa de Naruto. Supo, por el olor, que nunca la había usado y sintió aún más ganas de llorar. Limpiándose las inútiles lágrimas, estuvo a punto de gritar cuando vio que no podía abotonar la camisa. Por culpa de las manos vendadas y el largo excesivo de las mangas –Maldición, maldición, maldición.

–¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien?

–Si_. _Estoy bien.

La puerta se abrió y Naruto la miró, con las manos en las caderas. Se había puesto una camisa limpia y vaqueros. La palabra magnífico no empezaba siquiera a describirlo. Naruto se sintió como si alguien le estrujara el corazón al verla en el centro del cuarto de baño, pálida y regia, sujetando los bordes de la camisa, con el vestido roto a sus pies, como un charco de sangre. Tenía rastros de lágrimas en el rostro sucio y le temblaba el labio inferior. Era bella, fuerte y... especial. La palabra se ancló en su cerebro. Además, estaba de lo más sexy con su camisa.

–No puedo abrochar los malditos botones –se quejó ella, intentando controlar las lágrimas.

–Oh, nena –Naruto no tenía mucha experiencia con mujeres llorosas pero, por puro instinto, entró y la envolvió en sus brazos. Tuvo una sensación muy satisfactoria cuando ella hundió la cabeza en su pecho y se sorbió la nariz. Era como si ese fuera su lugar. Rechazó el pensamiento de inmediato, iba contra sus normas.

Cuando los brazos de ella rodearon su espalda, ignoró el pinchazo de dolor en los músculos sobre los que había caído parte de la pared de su galería.

–¿Sabes por qué elegí París?

La voz de Hinata sonó apagada contra su camisa, y le recordó a los gatitos recién nacidos que su hermano y él habían encontrado abandonados en un cobertizo solitario. Menma y él los habían alimentado en secreto hasta que se hicieron demasiado grandes para ocultarlos. Su madrastra había querido ahogarlos, pero le habían suplicado hasta que les permitió hacer un cartel y llevarlos al centro comercial. Pasaron allí el día entero, hasta regalarlos todos.

El recuerdo le hizo sentirse vulnerable, así que carraspeó y acarició la espalda de Hinata.

–No. ¿Por qué?

–Era la ciudad de mi madre. Creció allí. Tras su muerte mi vida se convirtió en algo sacado de una novela de Dickens. Mi padre no sabía cómo tratar a una adolescente, así que me ignoraba. Y como Neji estaba en la escuela militar, yo...

–No tenías a nadie.

–No –dejó escapar un fuerte sollozo. Naruto, recordando su estoica reacción a la muerte de Neji, adivinó que no se había permitido llorarlo. La destrucción de su galería sería otra tragedia más que añadir a su lista de pérdidas.

La necesidad de confortarla pudo con su instinto de conservación. La apretó contra él, absorbiendo su dolor. Cuando pasó la tormenta, ella se apartó un poco.

–Debes de pensar que soy una débil... Oh. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenía este aspecto?

Naruto miró por encima del hombro y vio el reflejo de su expresión de horror en el espejo. Le apartó el pelo de la cara. –Pensaba que querías presentarte al concurso de Panda del Año.

–Sí. Claro –rezongó ella, pasándose el dorso de la mano por el rostro. Con la otra mantenía cerrada la camisa.

–Deja, yo lo haré –Naruto mojó una toallita con agua, alzó su barbilla y limpió el polvo y los manchurrones lo mejor que pudo.

Ella empezó a luchar con los botones de la camisa. Naruto maldijo para sí al darse cuenta de que también iba a tener que hacer eso.

–Será más rápido si lo hago yo –apartó sus manos y alcanzó el botón superior. Los ojos enrojecidos buscaron los suyos y él empezó a sudar. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, así que, mentalmente, empezó a desmontar un AK47.

Le temblaban los dedos mientras introducía los botones en los ojales. Se detuvo cuando rozó accidentalmente la piel de su escote. El AK47 no podía competir con el recuerdo de esos senos en sus manos y, rindiéndose, se permitió conjurar la textura de sus pezones erectos, su color, su sabor. Cuando por fin llegó al último botón, Naruto, asqueado consigo mismo, se alegró de no tener delante ese AK47, o se habría pegado un tiro.

Después, la alzó en brazos, fue al dormitorio del avión y la dejó sobre la cama. Iba a decirle que la dejaría descansar cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había movido. Seguía sentada donde la había dejado.

–Hinata –suspiró. Parecía tan cansada e infeliz que apoyó una rodilla en la cama y acarició sus hombros–. Nena, túmbate.

Ella movió la cabeza, temblorosa de nuevo.

–Vamos, princesa. Es hora de dormir.

La tumbó sobre la cama y le apartó el pelo del rostro, pensando que ese sería el último contacto.

–Naruto –musitó ella–. ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo? Al menos unos minutos.

«¿Podía quedarse con ella? Claro. ¿Debería quedarse con ella? No».

Naruto cerró los ojos. Sería un error monumental acceder. Quería quedarse, y mucho. Razón de más para no hacerlo.

–De acuerdo –acarició su pómulo y su barbilla. Sin pensarlo más, se echó a su lado y apoyó la espalda en el cabecero. Sin decir palabra, la atrajo hacia él y notó como su cuerpo se relajaba y amoldaba perfectamente al suyo, como si estuviera diseñado para ella.

–Duerme, princesa. Estaré aquí –una sensación de calidez se extendió por su pecho y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Se había prometido mantener la distancia física, pero allí estaba.

Tendría que retomar ese plan cuando llegaran a su isla. Su casa era lo bastante grande para perderse en ella. Cuando Hinata estuviera a salvo, podría encerrarse a trabajar.

Se quedaría con ella hasta que se durmiera y luego iría a estudiar la información que su equipo le habría enviado sobre la bomba. Sospechaba quién estaba detrás del atentado, dada la gente a la que había filtrado un itinerario falso, y era hora de averiguar si su intuición era acertada.

Soltó el aire lentamente y obligó a su dolorido cuerpo a relajarse. Cuando había visto a Hinata ante el edificio, había volado más que corrido para alcanzarla. Su instinto le gritaba que tendría que haber enviado alguien a revisar la galería esa tarde. No lo había hecho, otro error para su cuenta, y casi la había perdido. Hasta un novato la habría protegido mejor.

Ella emitió un ruidito, entre sueños y él se dio cuenta de que había estado acariciándole el pelo. Apartó los dedos y retiró la mano. Se dijo que era hora de dejar de fantasear con esos ojos grises y con el sabor de su boca. Ella era su cliente.

Maldijo al darse cuenta de que no era la primera vez que se decía eso a sí mismo.

Contempló el rostro de Hinata y volvió a sentir un nudo en la garganta. Tenía que distanciarse. Si no le interesaban las casitas con verjas blancas, menos aún los castillos con foso. Pero nada paliaba la emoción que había aflorado al verla en peligro. Haría cualquier cosa por protegerla. Lo sabía. Y lo sensato era odiar esa sensación. Iba a bajarse de la cama cuando ella estiró un brazo y lo colocó sobre su cintura. Impotente, Naruto la observó dormir.

.

.

Continuará...


	11. No pares

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-10-**_

* * *

Hinata no había tenido tiempo de avergonzarse de su ataque de llanto. En cuanto aterrizaron, Naruto la había conducido a un jeep. Al sentir el húmedo calor nocturno y el aroma a eucalipto, supo que no estaban en Konoha.

–¿Dónde estamos?

–En una isla –contestó Naruto.

–¿Bromeas? –Hinata soltó una risita.

–No. ¿Por qué?

Hinata movió la cabeza, tal vez seguía soñando. Tenía que haber soñado que Naruto había estado con ella todo el vuelo, acariciándole el pelo.

–Por nada. ¿Qué isla?

–Cape Paraiso. Es una pequeña isla privada, en la costa oeste de África.

–¿Es tuya? –Hinata había captado el tono posesivo de su voz.

–Estaba de oferta. Sube.

Hinata sabía que Naruto no había nacido rico, se había hecho a sí mismo, y no pudo evitar admirar lo discreto que era sobre su éxito. Controló un bostezo mientras el coche recorría un sendero lleno de baches. Naruto leía un documento en su teléfono.

–¿Tienes ya idea de quién es el responsable?

–Estoy trabajando en ello –respondió él con expresión velada.

Hinata dejó que leyera. El viento agitaba las copas de los árboles y la luna creaba reflejos plateados en el océano oscuro. Se distinguía la silueta de una casa de piedra en el lateral de un acantilado.

Cuando llegaron a una pequeña rotonda, Naruto bajó del jeep. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y vio su rigidez. Sin duda, estaba muy dolorido. Recordó la sangre que había visto en su chaqueta; había estado tan absorta en el horror de lo ocurrido que no había pensado en sus lesiones.

–Estoy bien, puedo andar –le dijo.

–Sígueme –asintió él, tras una leve pausa.

Las baldosas estaban frías y arenosas bajo sus pies descalzos. Un momento después, Hinata se encontraba en una enorme zona de estar en la que habría cabido su avión, el jeep y un buque.

–¡Vaya! –exclamó.

–¿Te gusta?

–Es enorme.

–El tamaño es engañoso. Esta es la zona más amplia de la casa.

¿Tienes hambre?

–No podría comer –dijo ella.

–Te llevaré a tu habitación. Este pasillo lleva al dormitorio. El otro a la cocina, el gimnasio y la zona de la piscina. La casa tiene solo un nivel, así que no creo que te pierdas.

La condujo por un largo pasillo del que salían otros. Hinata se preguntó si compartían el significado de enorme.

–¿Estamos solos?

–Sí –él abrió una puerta–. La isla es totalmente privada. La pareja que cuida de la casa vive en otra isla más grande, a una hora de aquí.

Entró en la habitación, encendió la luz y comprobó las puertas de cristal que conducían a la terraza. Cuando volvió a mirarla, ella fue muy consciente de que estaba en el centro de un dormitorio vestida solo con una camisa y unas bragas. Cada célula de su cuerpo vibraba y se preguntó si él sentía lo mismo. Deseó abrirse la camisa y forzar su férreo control al máximo.

–No tengo ropa de mujer y no puedo pedir que la traigan. Esa camisa te servirá esta noche. Mañana te dejaré camisetas y pantalones cortos.

–_Merci_.

–Preferiría que no salieras. Toda la casa tiene sistema de alarma y no me gustaría que la hicieras saltar –sin esperar respuesta, fue hacia la puerta–. En el cuarto de baño hay de todo, pero estaré en la habitación de al lado si necesitas algo.

«¿Tú incluido?», pensó ella.

–Seguro que estaré bien –dijo.

–Buenas noches, entonces.

Hinata, despejada tras descansar en el avión, miró la habitación. Era grande y aireada, con el mismo estilo hispánico del resto de la casa: suelos de terracota con mosaicos, alfombras de colores y muebles de madera clara.

Le habría encantado darse una ducha, pero le parecía imposible con las manos vendadas. En la habitación no había televisión, ni nada con lo que distraerse. Sin otra cosa que hacer, fue a lavarse como pudo y luego se tumbó en la cama para intentar dormir. Su madre siempre le había dicho que podía hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera, pero dormirse a voluntad no era una de ellas.

La entristeció pensar en su madre. Había sido la única persona que entendía su necesidad de brillar con luz propia. De ser independiente.

«Naruto te entiende». La idea entró en su mente y la transportó de vuelta a la cama del avión. Acurrucarse contra su enorme cuerpo había sido... Hinata sintió una contracción en la pelvis. Había sido delicioso. Él era cálido y sólido. En comparación, esa cama le parecía fría y vacía.

Se preguntó qué haría él si iba a buscarlo desnuda. Irritada consigo misma, se tumbó de espaldas y clavó la vista en el techo. No sabía por qué no podía sacarse a ese hombre de la cabeza.

Ni por qué Sai no la afectaba ni la mitad. Casarse con él resolvería sus problemas. Era el segundo en la línea de sucesión de su país, así que entendía las presiones que sufriría como reina. Y era amable y considerado. El perfecto caballero. Pero no lo amaba y él tampoco a ella. Era posible que el amor surgiera, ocurría a menudo en los matrimonios concertados. «Y otras veces no».

–¡Oh, cállate! –le dijo Hinata a la insistente voz de su cabeza. Tendría que acostarse con él y eso sería «Incorrecto»–. Sí, sí. Lo sé.

Hablarle a una habitación vacía no iba a cambiar nada. Sintiéndose sola y vulnerable, Hinata sintió la necesidad de dejarle un mensaje a su padre. Pero no sabía dónde estaba su móvil. Sabía que lo había tenido en la limusina. Tal vez los eficientes hombres de Naruto lo habían recogido.

En ese caso, lo habrían dejado en el salón, o en la cocina, no habrían ido a su dormitorio a molestarla. Hinata decidió ir a echar un vistazo. De paso, se tomaría un vaso de leche templada.

Salió de la habitación y empezó a andar, pero se detuvo cuando vio un triángulo de luz en el pasillo. Naruto no debía de haberse acostado. Fue hacia allí y cuando llegó a la puerta tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para apagar un gritito.

Naruto estaba en el centro de un pequeño aseo, desnudo hasta la cintura, con la espalda cubierta de heridas y moretones. Había un botiquín abierto sobre un banco, con gasas, algodones manchados de sangre y unas tijeras. Una venda cubría su brazo izquierdo.

–Oh, Dios mío. Tiene un aspecto terrible.

Cuando había creído que una pared se desplomaba sobre ella, no se había equivocado, pero había sido Naruto quien había soportado el impacto. Sintiendo náuseas, Hinata entró.

Naruto se dio la vuelta. Ella, sin detenerse a admirar su fuerte pecho, centró la vista en su espalda amoratada.

–Parece peor de lo que es –dijo él.

–Lo dudo –se llevó la mano a la boca–. Naruto, lo siento muchísimo.

Él, maldiciendo para sí, se inclinó para recoger la camisa que había dejado caer al suelo.

–Ya te dije que no ha sido culpa tuya –gruñó.

–Casi no –esbozó una sonrisa forzada–. ¿Para qué es esta crema? –agarró el tarro y olisqueó.

–Es árnica. Un remedio natural que calma el dolor de los cardenales.

–Así que, ¿eres capaz de sentir dolor? –bromeó ella, sintiéndose fatal.

–No si puedo evitarlo.

–Date la vuelta –dijo ella, metiendo un dedo en el tarro.

–Puedo hacerlo yo –Naruto tragó saliva.

Hinata entendía su necesidad de autosuficiencia. Ella, en menor grado, también había decidido depender solo de sí misma, pero quería que Naruto supiera que podía apoyarlo tanto como él la había apoyado a ella.

–Todo el mundo necesita a alguien, Naruto.

–Yo no –su voz sonó ronca. Hueca.

–Claro que sí. Pero te da demasiado miedo admitirlo–. Ahora, date la vuelta, por favor.

–¿Te han dicho alguna vez que para ser tan pequeña eres muy mandona? –dijo él, moviendo la cabeza con resignación fingida.

–Creo que otro hombre me dijo algo similar.

–¿Y que le ocurrió?

–Lo metí en mi mazmorra.

–Entonces será mejor que no te irrite.

–Un tipo listo –rió–. ¿Quién lo habría dicho?

Él frunció el ceño, pero sus ojos celestes chispearon con humor. Se dio la vuelta.

–Avísame si te hago daño.

–No me lo harás.

Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo y ella supo que tenía razón. Si alguien salía herido de allí, sería ella. Ignorando ese pensamiento, se concentró en ponerle la crema con suavidad. Sintió como se tensaba cuando lo tocó. Él apoyó las manos en el lavabo, pero no dijo nada.

–¿No llevabas un chaleco protector?

–Funcionan mejor con la balas que con las bombas. Pero aun así, duele cuando te disparan.

Era un hombre fuerte, un guerrero que la había protegido tan bien que solo podía quejarse de raspones en las manos y un cardenal en la cadera.

Por suerte, no tenía las puntas de los dedos vendadas y pudo ponerle la crema. Cuando llegó a la cintura, notó que él empezaba a relajarse.

Y entonces la asaltaron otras sensaciones. Sentir esa piel cálida bajo los dedos. Su tamaño. Estar tan cerca de él que con moverse un centímetro podría apretarse contra su calor.

La lujuria se abrió como una flor en su pelvis. Miró su rostro en el espejo y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y los nudillos blancos de aferrar el lavabo. Era como si estuviera intentando mantener el control. Como si sentir sus dedos lo estuviera afectando tanto como a ella tocarlo.

Sin darse tiempo para pensarlo, se inclinó y posó los labios en su espina dorsal. Olía a jabón y a la crema que su piel había absorbido. Y a hombre. Hinata inspiró profundamente, besando con suavidad cada zona no herida de su espalda.

Era alto, mucho más que ella, y tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para llegar a la base de su cuello. Cuando posó los labios allí, él se dio la vuelta con un gruñido y agarró su cintura.

Hinata sabía que sus ojos mostraban su excitación, pero no intentó ocultarla. Sabía que él nunca querría un futuro con ella, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Esa noche habían estado a punto de perder la vida. Esa noche quería ser una mujer normal con un hombre que la volvía loca.

–¿Qué estás haciendo, Hinata?

–¿A ti qué te parece? –le sonrió–. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Naruto –como una gata, Hinata se arqueó hacia él, consciente de que estaba tan excitado como ella.

Cuando él siguió mirándola, sin moverse, se preguntó si se había equivocado. Si había malinterpretado la química que había entre ellos. Pensaba en apartarse cuando él reclamó su boca.

Hinata suspiró contra sus labios. Su cuerpo conocía el de él. Lo deseaba. Llevaba semanas queriendo que la tocara, y tocarlo, y le pareció que su cuerpo se fundía con el suyo.

Tal vez la guiara la necesidad de proximidad física en ese momento. Pero le daba igual. Nunca había deseado a un hombre como a Naruto Uzumaki.

–Te deseo, Hinata –su voz sonó ronca–. Dios sabe que he intentado resistirme. Y he fracasado. Si no me paras ahora, yo no seré capaz de parar.

Hinata miró sus ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y estaban oscuros como la noche. Sabía que le estaba enviando un mensaje. Le decía que no era el hombre para ella, por bien que se sintiera estando a su lado.

Tal vez habría sido más sensato hacer caso de esa advertencia, apartarlo de sí. Pero su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar. Algo en su interior percibía que la necesitaba tanto como ella a él, y ese sentimiento era más fuerte que todo lo demás.

–No quiero que pares.

.

.

Continuará...

* * *

**_Muy poco para el final_**


	12. La dura realidad

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-11-**_

* * *

Esas palabras, cargadas de pasión desataron algo en él. Naruto olvidó el intenso dolor de su espalda y se centró en la intensidad de su deseo por ella. Solo por ella. Se había desmoronado al ver su preocupación por sus lesiones. Ninguna mujer lo había tratado con tanta ternura. Su cuerpo anhelaba más.

–Pon tus piernas en mi cintura –dijo, con voz tan ronca que resultaba irreconocible. Naruto deslizó las manos por sus muslos, animándola a rodear sus caderas con ellos.

–Odio que te pongas en plan macho –rió ella, obedeciendo. Los párpados de Naruto se volvieron pesados cuando sintió su calor contra el abdomen.

–¿Prefieres que ponga las mías en las tuyas?

La risa de ella se convirtió en un gemido cuando la movió para que se balanceara contra su erección, en el punto donde más lo necesitaba. Él sintió una gran satisfacción al comprobar que podía darle placer tan fácilmente.

La besó todo el camino hacia su dormitorio, parando solo para encender la luz de la mesilla y tumbarla sobre la cama. Eso era con lo que había soñado desde la boda de Sasuke. Con tener a Hinata, ardiente por él. En su cama, excitada y esperando a que la poseyera.

La voz en su mente, que le advertía que la deseaba demasiado, quedó silenciada por su ansia por marcarla como suya. Olvidando todo refinamiento, le abrió la camisa de un tirón, sin preocuparse de hacer saltar los botones.

–Necesito una ducha –gimió ella. Sus pezones ya estaban erectos, esperando su boca.

–No –él admiró la perfección de su desnudez–. Me necesitas a mí. Y él la necesitaba a ella. Tanto que casi sentía dolor físico. Necesitaba estar en su interior y renunció a preguntarse por qué. Habría hecho falta un ejército para apartarlo. Sintió el salvaje instinto de golpearse el pecho y atarla a la cama para que no se fuera nunca.

Naruto se deshizo del pensamiento al mismo tiempo que de sus vaqueros. Nada iba a impedir que la hiciera suya. Se situó sobre ella y mordisqueó suavemente su piel. Ella deslizó las manos por sus brazos, intentando que descendiera sobre ella, pero él se resistió. No iba a apresurarse. Se situó sobre sus caderas, aprisionando sus piernas, y llevó las manos a sus senos, que moldeó y acarició.

–Ya sé que odias que me ponga en plan macho –dijo, cuando ella intentó arquearse hacia él, sin éxito –pasó los dedos por sus pezones, como al descuido, disfrutando de su gemido–. Así que, cuando quieras, dime que pare.

–Tendría que... –Hinata dejó de respirar y se removió de nuevo. Naruto sintió la pulsión de su erección, pero se contuvo. Quería llevar la excitación al máximo, que ambos ardieran.

Ella bajó las manos por su pecho hacia su erección, con expresión de poder y deleite.

–No, no –atrapó sus manos con una de las suyas, las llevó por encima de su cabeza y besó su boca, dándose tiempo para tentarla con su lengua.

–No volveré a hablarte si no entras dentro de mí ahora mismo – afirmó ella.

–¿Qué me dices de esto? –preguntó él, observando su boca mientras hacía girar uno de sus pezones entre pulgar e índice.

Ella gimió de placer. Él soltó sus muñecas y dedicó ambas manos a acariciar sus senos. Su cuerpo desnudo era extremadamente erótico. Incrementó la presión, disfrutando de su deleite.

–Oh, eso. Oh, sí. No pares. ¡Naruto!

Bajó las manos por su pecho y su abdomen hasta que llegó a su erección y empezó a acariciarlo. Los vendajes de las palmas de las manos estaban frescos, pero sus dedos ardían. Él se tragó un gruñido y cerró los ojos, sin dejar de frotar sus pezones.

–Espera –aconsejó–. Hinata, nena, si sigues así, voy a perder el control –se apartó de ella y sonrió al oír que su gemido de protesta se transformaba en uno de alivio cuando capturó uno de sus pezones con la boca.

Ella se removió bajo él y liberó sus piernas para deslizar una mano entre sus muslos. Estaba ardiente y húmeda, tan cerca del clímax que notaba diminutos temblores bajo sus dedos. –Aún no, nena. Quiero estar dentro de ti cuando llegues. –No puedo evitarlo –gimió ella–. Me has llevado demasiado lejos.

–No, aún no –abrió sus piernas más y se situó en el lugar adecuado–. Pero pretendo hacerlo.

Con una única y poderosa embestida, la penetró profundamente. Ella gimió con desesperación y atrajo su rostro hacia sí. Él sintió una primitiva satisfacción mientras establecía un ritmo constante, curvando sus caderas contra las de ella y provocándole una oleada de espasmos sensuales.

Naruto no se detuvo hasta que notó que se quedaba quieta, al borde del clímax. La mantuvo en ese punto tanto como pudo, pero ella se movió contra él, sollozando mientras el orgasmo la consumía. Sus contracciones internas lo llevaron también a él hacia una liberación más ardiente que el sol australiano.

Naruto abrió los ojos y supo de inmediato que era tarde, algo que no le había ocurrido desde antes de sus días en el ejército. Y entre sus brazos tenía a una mujer que hacía que se retorciera por dentro. Pensó en sus normas inflexibles: breve, dulce y sencillo. Solo una había funcionado la noche anterior, y no había sido breve ni sencillo. Alzó un mechón de su cabello y cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba su fragancia floral, ignorando el dolor de los músculos de su espalda. También los había ignorado la noche anterior. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían hecho el amor, cada vez eclipsando la anterior hasta un punto que había considerado imposible. Y no había querido solo sexo. Ella le gustaba, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, observarla, escucharla, que lo retara. De alguna manera, había llegado a significar más para él que ninguna mujer. Más de lo que podía permitirse.

–¿Qué hora es? –musitó ella, acurrucándose contra su hombro.

Irresistible.

–¿He de suponer que no eres madrugadora? –preguntó él, sonriendo al ver sus ojos cerrados.

–No. ¿Y tú? –Hinata se tumbó de espaldas.

–Siempre –se apoyó en un codo–. De hecho, siempre me despierto al amanecer, aunque haya pasado casi toda la noche despierto. Creo que me estás ablandando. –Espero que no –dijo ella, mirando su cuerpo.

–Bruja –rio Naruto contra su boca. Ella entreabrió los labios y deseó poseerla de nuevo.

«Recuerda las reglas», se recordó. Esas reglas que estaba rompiendo a toda velocidad. Se levantó de la cama y recogió los vaqueros que había tirado en el suelo la noche anterior.

–¿Y si te vas despertando mientras preparo algo de comer?

–Oh, Naruto, tu espalda tiene muy mal aspecto.

–Se curará –se puso una camiseta–. ¿Qué tal tus manos?

–_¿Quoi?_

_–_Tus manos –sonrió de medio lado al ver sus ojos adormilados–.

¿Cómo están?

–Doloridas –dijo ella.

–Les echaré un vistazo después del desayuno –prometió él. Agarró sus muñecas y besó los vendajes antes de pensarlo mejor.

Hinata se detuvo en el umbral de la cocina y observó a Naruto darle la vuelta a algo en la sartén. Su cuerpo la atraía como una llama a una polilla.

–¿Te vale la ropa? –preguntó él, como si hubiera percibido su presencia.

–Eso sería una exageración, pero no se cae –Hinata miró la camiseta enorme y los pantalones cortos cuya cintura había enrollado varias veces. Él le miró las piernas.

–Huevos, beicon y tomates. No es gran cosa.

–No necesito nada especial –aseguró ella.

Al ver su sonrisa, Hinata supo algo que la dejó paralizada: estaba enamorada de él.

Había intentado ignorar los sentimientos que burbujeaban en su interior pero lo había amado desde la primera noche. No podía negarlo.

–¿Estás bien?

Hinata alzó la mirada del suelo y descubrió que Naruto la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

–Muy bien –entró en la cocina como si no acabara de hacer un descubrimiento que la cambiaría para siempre. No podía decírselo. El sentimiento era demasiado nuevo. Y estaba segura de que él no sentía lo mismo, así que sonrió.

–Ven aquí –la atrajo y la besó en la boca.

–Los huevos se están quemando –musitó ella, queriendo algo de espacio para centrarse–. Sacaré el zumo de naranja –volvió a sonreír. –También he hecho café –dijo él, escrutándola como si quisiera leer su expresión.

Pensando que el café despejaría el caos de su mente, Hinata abrió la nevera. Siempre había imaginado que se daría cuenta de que estaba enamorada en un lugar romántico, o en la cama, en brazos de su amante. Uno de ellos lo diría, sonreirían y compartirían el momento.

–Está ahí –Naruto, desde detrás de ella, sacó un cartón de zumo– . ¿Seguro que estás bien?

–Segurísimo –estaba segura de que quizá nunca volviera a estar bien. Naruto no querría su amor. No quería el amor de ninguna mujer. Si le decía lo que sentía, posiblemente echaría a correr.

Hinata colocó los pies en una silla y sujetó la taza de café con las dos manos. Habían decidido comer fuera, junto a la piscina. La vista era magnífica, pero apenas le había prestado atención.

–¿Por qué te uniste al ejército? –preguntó, intrigada por las historias que le había contado sobre el tiempo que había pasado con Sasuke.

–No se me ocurría nada mejor que hacer –Naruto apartó el plato y agarró su taza de café.

–¿En serio? –ella no creía que un hombre tan inteligente hubiera tomado una decisión como esa a la ligera. Supuso que tenía que ver con su necesidad de proteger a quienes lo rodeaban. Como a su hermano y a su padre–. ¿Nada más?

–No me creas una especie de héroe, Hinata, porque no lo soy –dijo él, como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento.

Ella notó su tensión y se preguntó si se debía a que era la primera pregunta personal que le hacía desde la noche que había hablado de su familia. Miró hacia los acantilados y los arriates de flores que descendían en cascada hacia una laguna.

–La vista es increíble. ¿Toda la isla es así de bella? –preguntó para aclarar el ambiente.

–El otro lado recibe viento del Atlántico, así que es más árida, pero básicamente sí.

–¿Vienes a menudo?

–No tanto como me gustaría.

–Es muy relajante –Hinata suspiró–. Si pudiera, me quedaría aquí para siempre.

–Es más peligrosa de lo que parece. Esa bahía está bastante protegida, pero a veces hay olas de siete metros y las playas se llenan de algas.

Su tono de voz era más áspero de lo habitual y Hinata sospechó que la estaba advirtiendo que no se enamorara de él. Demasiado tarde e innecesario. No iba a perseguirlo ni a acosarlo.

–Hablando de para siempre, anoche no utilizamos protección.

Esa era la causa de su tensión. A Hinata se le encogió el corazón. Ni siquiera lo había pensado.

–Veo que te ha impactado –recogió los platos y los cubiertos–. Si estuvieras embarazada, eso cambiaría las cosas.

Era cierto que la información la había impactado, sobre todo porque la idea no la hacía nada infeliz. De hecho la idea de llevar un hijo suyo dentro la encantaba. Pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo mientras veía su expresión tormentosa.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –su esperanzado corazón se aceleró mientras esperaba que le declarara su amor. Que le pidiera que se casase con él.

–Tendrías que cancelar cualquier plan de boda con el príncipe de Otoga, para empezar.

Hinata lo miró atónita. Él creía que iba a casarse con Sai y, aun así, se había acostado con ella. Controlando a duras penas su ira, alzó una ceja.

–¿Y eso?

–Tendrías que casarte conmigo.

–¿Contigo? –la respuesta la desequilibró–. Ya te he dicho que no me casaría sin amor. –¿Ni siquiera por un hijo?

Ella se sonrojó. No iba a atrapar así a un hombre que, obviamente, quería ser libre. –Preferiría ser madre soltera.

–Como no pienso como tú, reza por no estar embarazada –la miró con fijeza–. Porque si lo estás, te casarás conmigo, Hinata.

«Reza por no estar embarazada. Porque si lo estás te casarás conmigo, Hinata».

Naruto apoyó los codos en el escritorio y hundió el rostro entre las manos. Era idiota. Minutos antes, la había estado mirando y pensando en lo deliciosa que era. En cuánto le gustaba tenerla en su casa, en su vida. Pero cuando había mencionado «para siempre», lo había invadido un sudor frío.

Había comprendido que hacerle el desayuno y jugar a las casitas con ella era más que romper sus normas, era convertirlas en polvo. Su padre había debido de sentir eso por aquella mujer, y la había aceptado cada vez que volvía. Naruto se había jurado no permitirse esos sentimientos por ninguna mujer, para no volverse débil como su padre. Pero Hinata no tenía la culpa.

Se había portado como un bruto y le debía una disculpa. Una bien grande. Fue en su busca y la encontró en la playa. Era una visión celestial con una de sus camisetas azules y la melena oscura cayendo por su espalda. Al verla, Naruto supo que tenía problemas, graves. Ella le había dejado claro que era algo temporal en su vida: «Preferiría ser madre soltera».

La vehemencia de esa afirmación lo enfurecía. Parpadeó, preguntándose qué diablos le ocurría. Oyó la risa suave de Hinata y se obligó a concentrarse en el presente. Ella se apartó el pelo de la cara. Naruto olvidó todo amago de disculpa al ver que hablaba por teléfono. Se preguntó de dónde lo había sacado. Y, más importante aún, ¿no le había dicho que no lo usara? Su frustración se transformó en ira.

–Diablos, ¿eres idiota? No puedes hacer llamadas desde un teléfono móvil.

Hinata giró al oír la voz áspera de Naruto. Aún oía a Toneri pero, concentrada en la expresión furiosa de Naruto, no le prestaba atención. Se quedó sin aliento, como si fuera una chiquilla enfrentándose a la desaprobación de su padre.

–Tengo que dejarte –cortó la comunicación justo cuando Naruto llegaba a su lado.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –gritó él–. Maldita sea, Hinata.

Te dije que no hicieras llamadas de móvil desde la isla.

–No, no me lo dijiste –ella arrugó la frente.

–Sí. Lo hice.

–No. No-lo-hiciste. Además, no he hecho ninguna llamada, he recibido una –había encontrado su teléfono en la cómoda de Naruto después de desayunar y había comprobado sus mensajes para dejar de pensar en él.

–Contestar tiene el mismo efecto –rechinó los dientes–.

Proporciona nuestra localización a cualquiera que tenga el equipo adecuado.

–Tú utilizas el tuyo –replicó ella.

–El mío está encriptado.

–Bueno –Hinata apoyó las manos en las caderas–. Pues a mí nadie me lo ha dicho.

–Sabía que esto no funcionaría –Naruto movió la cabeza y la miró como si fuera una estúpida.

–No sé a qué te refieres, pero he tenido bastante de tu actitud tiránica por hoy –resopló ella–. No tienes por qué preocuparte, era Toneri preguntado cómo estaba después de lo de la bomba. ¿Eso también va en contra de tus normas?

Hinata puso rumbo a la casa. Naruto era igual que su padre, la juzgaba y no la consideraba a su altura. Eso dolía. Y ella había sido quien le había dado el poder de herirla, la culpa era suya. Necesitaba una taza de té.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Naruto, que la había seguido.

–Té –Hinata abrió un armario, en busca de tazas–. ¿Quieres?

–No. Las tazas están en el armario de arriba.

–¿Tienes verbena, por un casual?

–No lo sé –Naruto resopló, abrió un armario y empezó a mirar–.

No. ¿Te vale menta-poleo?

–Sí –sus ojos se encontraron–. Gracias.

Naruto la observó echar agua hirviendo en la taza y se condenó por dejar que su frustración hubiera nublado su juicio. No era extraño que aún no hubiera localizado al asesino de su hermano. Ella tenía razón. No le había dicho que no usara el teléfono. Había querido hacerlo. Pero no era lo mismo. Y esos errores eran fatales, la gente moría por ellos. Hinata podría haber muerto.

Tendría que trasladarla, buscar otro lugar seguro. Porque no podía poner su vida en riesgo, por difícil que fuera que el asesino tuviera los medios para localizarla en la isla. No sabía a quién se enfrentaba y tenía que hacer bien su trabajo. Sin darse tiempo a pensarlo, se acercó desde atrás y la rodeó con los brazos.

–Siento haberte gritado. Me he comportado como un bruto.

–Sí –musitó ella–. ¿Por qué?

–Tenía celos –admitió él.

–¿De Toneri? –lo miró atónita.

–Pensé que hablabas con Sai.

Los ojos de ella se ablandaron y Naruto se sintió más vulnerable que nunca. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y supo que ella iba a decir algo sentimental. Aunque anhelaba oírlo, lo impidió besándola hasta quitarle el sentido. No habría sido capaz de oírla decir que lo amaba. Porque no sería real. El sexo no era amor. Si decía que lo amaba, tenía que ser de verdad.

Recordó a su madrastra metiéndolo en la cama y besando su frente cuando tenía cinco años. El recuerdo lo golpeó como un mazazo. Anhelante, introdujo las manos bajo la camiseta de Hinata y decidió rendirse a una necesidad más básica. Acarició sus senos hasta que ella se arqueó hacia él. Eso era algo que conocía y en lo que confiaba.

La alzó sobre la encimera y le bajó los pantalones cortos, situándola de modo que sintiera su erección entre los muslos.

–Me gusta –gimió ella, abrazándose a su cuello. Naruto, besándola, la llevó al dormitorio.

–¿Después de la bomba?

–¿Eh? –Hinata notó que Naruto se ponía de costado y se acurrucó contra él.

–Hinata, despierta. Tengo que preguntarte algo.

–¿Ahora?

–Sí, vamos, nena. Vuelve al mundo –dijo él acariciando su pelo.

–Vale, general. ¿Qué quieres saber?

–Antes has dicho que Toneri te llamó para saber cómo estabas después de la bomba, ¿no?

–Sí –Hinata arrugó la frente. El tono de Naruto clamaba urgencia.

–¿Le hablaste tú de la bomba?

–No.

–¿Estás segura? Piénsalo, nena. Necesito que estés segura al cien por cien.

–¿Por qué iba a decírselo si ya lo sabía?

–No tendría que haberlo sabido.

–No veo por qué no –Hinata sintió un escalofrío en la nuca–. Habrá aparecido en todos los medios, o mi padre se lo habrá dicho.

Antes de que acabara de hablar, Naruto saltó de la cama y se puso los vaqueros.

–Maldita sea, ¿dónde está mi móvil?

–Lo vi en la cocina. ¿Naruto...?

–Espera aquí.

Hinata se puso la camiseta que él no se había molestado en ponerse y corrió tras él.

–Sí. Llámame –decía Naruto cuando llegó a la cocina. Después colgó.

–¿Puedes decirme qué ocurre?

–Será mejor que te sientes –dijo él, muy serio.

–Crees que es Toneri –dijo Hinata, sentándose.

–Sé que no quieres creerlo, pero tu padre acaba de confirmar que Toneri no había sido informado sobre la explosión.

–Pero la noticia habrá salido por lo menos en internet, a estas alturas.

–No –Naruto movió la cabeza–. Controlé la información. Todo el mundo cree que un coche se estrelló contra la puerta de tu galería.

–Toneri nunca habría hecho daño a Neji.

–Lo siento, Hinata –Naruto suspiró–. Mi equipo lo considera sospechoso desde hace días. Está desequilibrado psicológicamente. ¿Lo sabías?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

–Le han diagnosticado esquizofrenia. Y los informes psiquiátricos indican que culpa a tu padre por la muerte del suyo.

–No. Su padre murió en un accidente de barco.

–Tu padre lo pilotaba.

–Lo sé, pero... ¿Crees que Toneri piensa que él debería ser el heredero al trono de Konoha?

–Eso parece.

–Pero, ¿por qué hacer algo ahora? ¿Por qué no atentó contra Neji y contra mí hace años?

–Puede que no se le ocurriera. O que haya dejado de tomar su medicación. O tal vez la enfermedad de tu padre lo haya exacerbado.

–¿Cómo podía pensar que saldría indemne de algo así? –Hinata se negaba a creerlo.

–Eso solo él lo sabe –su expresión se volvió distante y ella percibió su lejanía–. Lo importante es que se acabó. Puedes volver a casa.

.

.

Continuará...


	13. Adiós

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-12-**_

* * *

Se acabó. Puedes volver a casa».

Hinata se estremeció. Sabía que Naruto no hablaba solo de que la amenaza para su vida había terminado. El vuelo de cuatro horas a Konoha le resultó interminable. Pasó todo el tiempo pensando en cómo decirle que lo amaba y no quería que se fuera, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

Había estado a punto de decírselo en la cocina, cuando le dijo que estaba celoso, pero él se había tensado como un león, distrayéndola. Había pensado que era porque había adivinado lo que iba a decirle y no quería escucharlo.

Para colmo, el periodo le había bajado a mitad de vuelo. No sabía qué sentir al respeto, tras llevar toda la mañana pensando en cómo sería estar embarazada de Naruto. Lo que sí sabía era que no le había gustado nada encontrar el cuarto de baño bien provisto de material higiénico femenino. Le había recordado que era un hombre que disfrutaba con las mujeres, con muchas. Y sabiendo que su madre o madrastra mejor dicho, lo había abandonado una y otra vez, era comprensible que no buscaba relaciones serias.

Cuando el avión aterrizó, vio a su padre y a Sai esperando junto a uno de los coches de palacio. Deseó llevar puesto algo más que una de las camisas de Naruto anudada a la cintura y unos de sus vaqueros remangados. Sintió la presencia de Naruto a su espalda y se dio la vuelta, esperando que la acompañara a la pista. Cuando vio su rostro, supo que no iba a bajar.

–No vas a venir –dijo, enderezando la espalda como si eso no le importara en absoluto.

–No. Tengo otro trabajo que hacer.

–¿Dónde?

–Eso es confidencial.

Y peligroso. No hacía falta que lo dijera. Hinata recordó las múltiples cicatrices de su cuerpo.

–No volveré.

Ella asintió lentamente, tenía ganas de vomitar. Él la miró como si esperara que pataleara y le suplicara que se quedase, o algo así. Y quería hacerlo. Pero no podía.

Para empezar, su padre la esperaba rodeado por lo que parecía todo el cuerpo de policía, por otro... Naruto estaba demasiado cerrado. Distante. Decirle «te quiero» parecía un salto demasiado grande, y no creía que fuera a cambiar el resultado. Iba a irse. Lo había dicho muy claro.

–Lo entiendo.

–No puedo darte lo que quieres, Hinata –la miró a los ojos como si lo sorprendiera su falta de discusión–. Lo siento.

«¿Él lo sentía?» Hinata movió la cabeza con disgusto. No iba a aceptar esa excusa.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera me has preguntado lo que quiero –sabía que su voz denotaba frustración, pero no pudo evitarlo–. La verdad, Naruto, es que no quieres darme lo que quiero porque te has adiestrado para no necesitar a nadie. Quieres ser como esa isla tuya. Pero no lo eres; si fueras sincero reconocerías que las acciones de tu madrastra te hirieron tanto como a tu hermano. O quizás más –alzó la mirada para ver si sus palabras lo habían afectado.

–Estoy bien como estoy.

Eso era un no. Hinata suspiró, era inamovible como una roca. No quedaba nada que decir. Lo cierto era que Naruto no la amaba y tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad.

Cerró los ojos un instante y cuadró la espalda, haciendo acopio de indiferencia. No resultó fácil. Naruto había derrumbado sus defensas y ella solo quería que la tomara entre sus brazos y le dijera que la amaba.

–Muy bien –se dio la vuelta para bajar.

No había dado dos pasos cuando él agarró su brazo y la detuvo. El corazón de Hinata se disparó y escrutó su rostro, buscando una señal. –Si estás embarazada, me lo harás saber, ¿verdad? –su voz sonó ronca y grave.

En ese momento, las esperanzas y sueños de Hinata se derrumbaron. Sabía que habría hecho «lo correcto» si hubiera estado embarazada. Era irónico que mientras había luchado contra casarse por conveniencia nunca había pensado que alguien pudiera casarse con ella por obligación.

–No lo estaré –replicó, seca.

–No puedes saberlo con seguridad.

–Sí. Me bajó el periodo en el avión. Tienes una buena provisión de productos higiénicos femeninos, por cierto.

–El personal se ocupa de lo que hay en el avión, no yo.

Bueno, eso era algo. Volvió a mirarlo y se encontró con su fiera expresión.

–Hinata, aún te deseo.

–No sé qué quieres que diga a eso –lo miró y sintió ira. Lo único que podía hacer era suplicarle que se quedara. Que cambiara su vida– . No significa nada. Solo es lujuria y la lujuria se acaba con el tiempo. ¿No es eso lo que crees?

–Sí.

Ella deseó que tuviera razón. Porque se sentía como si le estuvieran partiendo el corazón en dos.

–¿Hinata? –su padre apareció a su lado–. ¿Hay algún problema?

–No –tragó saliva y miró a Naruto una vez más, intentando memorizar sus rasgos–. Adiós, _monsieur_ Uzumaki. Espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando.

Se dio la vuelta para ocultarle el rostro y dejó que su padre la escoltara fuera del avión. Estaba resuelta a aceptar lo que la deparara el futuro con la misma dignidad y gracia que habría demostrado su madre.

.

.

Continuará...


	14. Quiero estar contigo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-13-**_

* * *

Naruto salió del resplandeciente mar azul y se tumbó sobre la arena. Solo se oía el fluir de la marea y el graznido de las gaviotas que pescaban. Tendría que haberse sentido feliz y relajado, pero no era así. No desde que, tres días antes, había salido de Konoha y ordenado a su piloto que volviera a Cape Paraíso en lugar de llevarlo a las reuniones que había aplazado para proteger a Hinata.

Tras dejarla en Konoha se había convencido de que estaría bien. De que la olvidaría. Pero en ese momento no se sentía nada bien. Su sensación de pérdida cuando le había dicho que le había bajado el periodo demostraba claramente que le costaría olvidarla.

«Espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando», le había dicho como despedida.

El problema era que él no buscaba nada. Ella había acertado la primera noche en el baile: estaba huyendo. Llenaba su vida de trabajo y actividades para no enfrentarse a la soledad de su existencia. Para no pensar en lo que quería en realidad. Pero ya no había solución, porque solo podía pensar en Hinata. La echaba de menos.

La veía en cada lugar de la isla. En la cocina cuando hacía el café, en la terraza cuando estaba junto a la piscina, en la cama cuando se daba la vuelta y estaba vacía. No estaba seguro de cómo se había infiltrado tan profundamente en su mente en tan poco tiempo, pero lo había hecho.

Estaba enamorado de ella.

¿Por qué seguir negándolo? Hacía tiempo que lo sabía, pero el miedo lo había paralizado. Miedo a necesitarla más que ella a él. Miedo de terminar como su padre. Miedo de enfrentarse al hecho de que las desapariciones de su madrastra lo habían devastado tanto como a su hermano.

«¿Qué entendiste, Naruto? ¿Que eras un niño que no podía confiar en el amor de una madre?» Diablos.

Su corazón había sabido la verdad. Lo había empujado hacia ella, insistiendo en protegerla y en que olvidara sus normas cada vez que lo miraba. Era su cabeza la que se había engañado. Pero tal vez no fuera demasiado tarde.

Tal y como lo veía, tenía dos opciones: arriesgarse y decirle lo que sentía, o mantener su orgullo intacto y seguir solo hasta convertirse justo en la clase de hombre que no quería ser. Se mesó el pelo. Tenía que actuar.

**{**}**

–Creo que habría que anunciar tu compromiso con Sai al mismo tiempo.

Hinata dejó de leer el discurso de aceptación que pronunciaría cuando su padre anunciara que iba a abdicar y lo miró fijamente.

–No estoy de acuerdo.

–Tiene sentido combinar las dos cosas. Es práctico.

–Puede que sí, pero necesito hacer esto a mi manera –Hinata apretó los labios.

Su padre emitió un sonido disgustado pero no insistió. Se estiró el uniforme militar antes de ir a la sala donde la prensa y los invitados esperaban su llegada. Hinata, echó un último vistazo a su vestido de satén, con una banda cruzada sobre el pecho, y lo siguió.

En los últimos días se habían unido más que nunca, devastados por el impacto de las acciones de Toneri, que iba a recibir el mejor tratamiento psiquiátrico posible. Su padre había demostrado gran fortaleza tras la traición de su sobrino y Hinata habría ansiado otorgarle su deseo, pero iba en contra de todas sus esperanzas y sueños. Sentía tal peso en el corazón que no se imaginaba volviendo a ser feliz.

Lo más justo sería olvidarse de Naruto antes de comprometerse con otro hombre. Incluso cuando ese otro hombre sabía que no lo amaba.

La enfermedad de su padre había empeorado con el estrés y se veía obligado a abdicar. Konoha necesitaba un heredero. Suspiró y se detuvo tras su padre, que esperaba a que abrieran la puerta de la sala. Llorar por un amor no correspondido era una tontería.

Sai era un hombre fantástico. Sería un excelente marido y tal vez, si se comprometía con él, olvidaría su dolor por perder a Naruto.

–De acuerdo –puso una mano sobre su brazo–. Anúncialo.

–Me siento orgulloso de ti –su padre asintió.

Hinata sonrió. Ojalá su madre hubiera oído eso.

Treinta minutos después, la enorme sala zumbaba de energía tras el anuncio de que Hinata se convertiría en reina pasado un mes. El discurso de Hinata, prometiendo mantener y ampliar la dedicación de su padre hacia el país, había tenido un gran éxito. Lo curioso era que no se había sentido nerviosa ni abrumada en ningún momento. O estaba más preparada de lo que creía, o había perdido los nervios al alejarse de Naruto.

–Y además... –el rey esperó a que se hiciera el silencio –.Además, es un placer anunciar...

–Majestad, necesito hablar con su hija.

Hinata alzó la mirada y dejó escapar una exclamación al ver a Naruto entrar en el salón. Dos de los guardas personales de su padre corrieron hacia él, pero se detuvieron al ver quién era. El traicionero corazón de Hinata también lo reconoció. Lo devoró con los ojos. Llevaba un traje de ejecutivo y corbata, pero eso no paliaba el brillo letal de sus ojos celestes.

–Más te vale tener una buena razón para esto, Uzumaki –dijo el rey, irritado.

–La tengo. ¿Hinata? –la miró a los ojos.

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón, solo de verlo allí se le iba la cabeza.

–Sin duda, lo que tengas que decirle a mi hija puede esperar hasta que acabemos con la ceremonia –dijo el rey, impaciente.

–No si va a anunciar lo que creo –replicó Naruto con educación, pero con expresión fiera.

–Está bien, padre –Hinata sabía que no serviría de nada discutir con Naruto, y menos en público–. Hablaré con _Monsieur _Uzumaki en privado.

Sai se levantó, como si fuera a protestar, pero una mirada de Naruto lo silenció.

–Solo dime algo –dijo Naruto en cuanto estuvieron en la sala que ella había elegido para hablar–. ¿Vas a casarte con Sai porque lo quieres o porque es el deseo de tu padre?

–Como sé que tu experiencia previa te ha dado una mala impresión de las mujeres, dejaré pasar eso. Pero me parece una pregunta insultante.

Naruto la sorprendió soltando una carcajada.

–Princesa, tienes una manera especial de ponerme en mi sitio. Pero que no hayas contestado «lo quiero», me da esperanza.

–Esperanza, ¿de qué?

–De estar a tiempo de convencerte de que te enamores de mí.

–¿Por qué ibas a querer que hiciera eso? –Hinata lo miró anonadada–. No crees en el amor.

–No creía hasta que te conocí.

–Lo que dices no tiene sentido –Hinata no quería dejarse llevar por los latidos de su corazón–. ¿Qué significa eso?

–Significa que has abierto mis ojos a lo que falta en mi vida y por qué –agarró sus manos y la miró a los ojos–. Significa que he sido un tonto al pensar que podía dejar que salieras de mi vida.

Calló y tragó saliva, nervioso.

–Significa que te quiero, Hinata. Más de lo creía posible.

–¿Lo dices en serio? –la mente de Hinata era un torbellino. Le costaba creer lo que oía.

–Totalmente –esbozó una sonrisa irónica–. Pero no te culpo por dudar de mí. Luché contra lo que sentía por ti desde el principio, pensando que esos sentimientos me debilitarían, que serías tan voluble e impredecible como mi madrastra.

–No soy como ella, Naruto –afirmó Hinata–. Nunca abandonaría a mi marido. Ni a mi hijo.

–Lo sé, nena. Pero cuando tenía doce años, después de buscar a mi hermano por enésima vez, me prometí que nunca me permitiría enamorarme. Que nunca sería vulnerable. Y nunca tuve razón para reconsiderar esa promesa hasta que te conocí en la boda de Sasuke – hizo una pausa–. Entonces te vi y me dejaste sin aliento.

–Te marchaste antes de que despertara esa primera mañana –le recordó ella.

–Fue una de mis estupideces –admitió él–. Siento haberte herido. La verdad es que me aterrorizaba lo que me hacías sentir. Solo con mirarte, ardo de deseo. Cuando me desperté con tu cabeza en mi brazo, lo admito, sentí pánico.

–La verdad es que fue un detalle que me proporcionaras un teléfono –Hinata sonrió.

–Y entonces empezaron los problemas. Cuando supiste lo de tu hermano te encerraste en ti misma y no sabía cómo alcanzarte. Pero pensaba en ti todo el tiempo, Hinata.

–¿Por qué no telefoneaste? –exigió ella.

–Porque no quería pensar en ti todo el tiempo. Seguía luchando contra lo inevitable. Pero eso se acabó. No me gusta pensar en el pasado, pero me has demostrado que ignorarlo tampoco es bueno. Quiero aprender y avanzar. Te quiero Hinata, con toda mi alma. Quiero estar contigo siempre, protegerte. El hombre a quien recurras cuando estés agotada y... Oh, diablos. Ni puedo, ni quiero vivir sin ti.

–Oh, Naruto, creo que te amo desde que te conocí –dijo ella con el corazón henchido.

–Gracias a Dios –Naruto soltó el aire de golpe y se inclinó para besarla–. Acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, solo podrías superarlo de una manera –sacó una cajita cuadrada del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta–. Supongo que no está a la altura de las joyas de la corona, pero espero que lo aceptes, nena, como una declaración de cuánto significas para mí.

Hinata gimió cuando abrió la caja y vio un anillo, una enorme perla gris con un diamante a cada lado. Naruto lo sacó y se lo puso en el dedo.

–Perfecto. Sabía que el color haría juego con el de tus ojos.

–Oh, Naruto –Hinata lo abrazó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas–. Es precioso y claro que lo acepto, pero... –se detuvo, comprendiendo la enormidad a la que él se enfrentaba.

–Pero, ¿qué? –escrutó su rostro–. Si tienes algún problema, lo solucionaré.

–No es por mí, Naruto, es por ti –lo miró a los ojos–. Mi padre acaba de anunciar que abdicará dentro de un mes y... ¡Oh, no! –se removió en sus brazos–. ¡Mi padre me espera!

–Removerte en mis brazos así no es la mejor forma de volver con él –Naruto enterró el rostro en su cabello–. Te he echado de menos –admitió.

–Y yo a ti. Pero tengo que volver con él. Ya sabes cómo es. Si no lo hago, ¡podría anunciar mi compromiso con Sai en mi ausencia!

–No lo hará.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? Todo el mundo se estará preguntando qué está ocurriendo.

–Cualquier tonto que viera mi expresión ahí dentro, sabe lo que está ocurriendo. Y tu padre no es ningún tonto.

–Naruto, si sigues conmigo tu vida cambiará por completo. Tendrás que convertirte en ciudadano de Konoha. Tendrás que...

–Ser tu respaldo. Lo sé, Hinata. Sé lo que supone el matrimonio y, la verdad, me casaría contigo si tuviéramos que ganarnos la vida construyendo casas de adobe en mitad del desierto.

–Pero, ¿y tu empresa? ¿Tus viajes? Sé que si renuncias a tus pasiones serás infeliz, eso no podría soportarlo.

–Hinata –tomó su rostro entre las manos–. No me estás escuchando, lo que no me sorprende, pero... –se rio–. Ya tendrías que saber que no tomo decisiones sin pensarlo todo antes.

–¿Qué has pensado, _monsieur_ general?

–A mi hermano le gusta más dirigir Uzumaki Inc que a mí, y solo viajaba para no tener que pensar sobre mi vida. Ya no quiero hacer eso. Y tú necesitarás a alguien a tu lado. Justo lo que tu padre quiere.

Hinata, por fin, esbozó la sonrisa radiante que había estado conteniendo. Se abrazó a su cuello.

–¿Sabes? En mis mejores sueños imaginaba que el amor sería justo así.

–Yo nunca imaginé esta felicidad en mis sueños. Tú llenaste un hueco en mi corazón que ni siquiera sabía que existía, Hinata. Quiero que sepas que seré tuyo para siempre.

Hinata supo que podía confiar su vida y su corazón a ese hombre. Que una vez que se había abierto a ella, nunca le fallaría. Nunca la dejaría.

–Bien. Porque te quiero con locura, Naruto Uzumaki, y yo nunca te dejaré.

Naruto la devoró con los ojos, pero cuando ella creyó que iba a perder el control, la soltó y agarró su mano.

–Tenemos que ir a darle la noticia a tu padre –rezongó–. Nunca he sido un hombre paciente, y aunque me encanta ese vestido, ya va siendo hora de que te pongas otra cosa encima.

–¿Tienes algo en mente? –Hinata sonrió, feliz.

–Oh, sí –se llevó su mano a los labios y la besó con amor–. A mí.

.

.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_Esperen el epílogo_**


	15. Epílogo

**Aclaración:**

_Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tomo prestados para la adaptación._

_La historia es una adaptación, al final estará el nombre original y autor_

* * *

_**-Epílogo-**_

* * *

Un año despues

–Bueno creo que eso es todo, muchas gracias a todos.

Hinata suspiro, una nueva reunión había concluido, el primer año de su reinado estaba a punto de cumplirse. Y casi al mismo tiempo su primer aniversario de bodas, afortunadamente, ya tenían preparado todo, deseaban alejarse un poco de todo el mundo y tener un tiempo para ellos solos, no es que no lo hicieran, siempre sacaban un tiempo y se escapaban a la isla privada de Naruto, esos eran los días más felices, cuando podían disfrutar uno del otro, pero siempre había que regresar, su felicidad también era reinar su pequeño país y su esposo siempre al lado de ella.

Naruto era un rey consorte maravilloso y la apoyaba en todo, nunca dudaba de sus decisiones, siempre que necesitaba de un consejo, él estaba para ella, habían decidido disfrutar un poco más de su relación, pero ella deseaba muy pronto ser madre, estaba segura que Naruto sería un padre maravilloso. Pero estaba muy emocionada porque tenía un retraso, le faltaba confirmarlo, esta noche lo haría, antes de decírselo a él

Hinata se levantó de la silla, y se acercó al gran ventanal que había en el despacho, aunque hacía más de un año que ya había abdicado su padre, ella quiso conservar parte de su esencia en ese lugar, en el último año se habían unido más, se sentía muy feliz de poder aun contar con su consejo, y así no lo dijera muy seguido, sabía que él se sentía orgulloso de ella. Hinata pensaba que iba a oponerse al matrimonio con Naruto, fue todo lo contrario, no quiere decir que estuviese de acuerdo, pero lo acepto porque era decisión de ella.

Hinata suspiro de nuevo y sonrió. Su meditación fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta.

– Adelante

– Alteza, han traído esto para usted.

– muchas gracias Ko, –Hinata miro el paquete que le entrego el secretario y se preguntó que podría ser –Puedes irte Ko está bien

Después de que el secretario se retiró, Hinata tomo el paquete entre sus manos, y lo destapo

–¿Girasoles? Pero…

El ramo de girasoles estaba amarrado junto a un lazo azul, cuando lo vio, las manos de Hinata empezaron temblar. Desesperada por saber que clase de broma era esa, alzo la caja donde habían empacado los girasoles y un pedazo de papel cayó al suelo. Hinata lo levanto, lo abrió y leyó que decía:

_«Ve y asómate por el lado del ventanal donde crecen los girasoles»_

Hinata no lo dudo y se acercó a esa parte, que era el lado oeste del castillo, ahí donde ella y se hermano Neji, se reunían siempre a jugar, porque era el lugar favorito de su madre, ahí precisamente en ese lugar, un hombre vestido de negro estaba parado junto a las flores, sus miradas se encontraron y Hinata supo que aquel hombre era su hermano. Ella desvió la mirada para leer el resto de la nota, y al volver a mirar, ya no estaba.

Hinata continúo leyendo, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Naruto a su lado.

– ¿Qué pasa amor?

Hinata alzo la vista y lo miro con ojos llorosos, trato de limpiárselos con las manos

–No, no es nada, solo estoy algo melancólica es todo

– Estas segura que no pasa nada, ¿y estas flores?

– Son un recuerdo

– ¿Un recuerdo? Pero…

– Está bien – lo interrumpió Hinata, – necesito un respiro, o no, lo que necesito es que mi amoroso esposo me abrace y me diga cuanto me ama.

– Creí que eso estaba muy claro – él se acercó y le beso la base del cuello – Pero si tienes alguna duda podemos escaparnos un rato y hacer que nunca lo olvides.

Después de que se retiraron, el viento levanto las cortinas y lleno el cuarto del despacho con el perfume de las flores. En el escritorio quedo un papel blanco que contenía las siguientes palabras:

_Querida hermana_

_Tal vez esto sea un shock para ti, pero sí, esta persona parada ante ti, en el lugar de los girasoles es tu hermano, solo quiero que sepas que estoy vivo, y que siempre supe del odio que sentía nuestro primo, por eso, descubrí sus planes, pero no quiero detallar más, solo quiero que sepas que lo hice para protegerte, y para que nuestro padre te protegiera, pero sobretodo viera que tú eras capaz de reinar Konoha, solo quiero que sepas, que ya había tomado la decisión de dejar el trono y aunque suene egoísta, supe aprovechar la oportunidad_

_No quiero decir más, solo que te quiero y que siempre estaré al pendiente de ti, desde donde este, no te preocupes por mi yo estoy bien_

_Te quiero_

_Neji _

* * *

Es el final, esta historia que tiene como nombre originalmente** 'El Guardaespaldas de la princesa' **la autora es** 'Michelle Conder', **el epílogo es hecho por mi, originalmente la historia no tenia.

gracias por los comentarios nos leemos


End file.
